Finding the Hope to Save Two Realms
by Artsywriter1992
Summary: Two years after defeating Kai, Po's future seems to be brighter than ever. But a new villain emerges, threatening all of life in China. With the stakes even higher, Po is going to need all of his friend's help including Shen the fallen warlord, and Shen will have to face his biggest fear. Sequel to Finding the Path to Clemency. AU. After KFP3.
1. A New Threat Arrives

**HI GUYS! I'm finally back with the official sequel to 'Finding the Path to Clemency'! **

**First off, thank you for all of your patience. Sorry it took me this long, I've been doing so many things on my year off. I've been doing research on Chinese folklore, took a trip to Italy last year, done some fan art on Tumblr and working my own original works, and watching great cartoons. Plus I've been trying to get myself back into KFP which didn't take too long, it feels really good to write KFP stuff again. I also went back and edit my first story with a Grammarly app I download on my computer so I now have a program that helps me write better. **

**Another note is that I'm still going to part-time classes but luckily this next class doesn't demand too much HW from me. Although I don't have all the chapters type out, I did create a script for the project. Everything in this fanfic is planned out with 20 or up to 21 chapters. So yeah, this gonna be another long fanfic. So get to it! **

**Kung Fu Panda belongs to Dreamworks animation and its writers and directors. **

**OC characters who appear in this fic do belong to me. **

* * *

Finding the Hope to Save Two Realms

Chapter 1: A New Threat Arrives

_Long ago, in a world above the skies, the Heaven Realm was the home to the majestic and powerful Gods. _

_For our story begins with the legendary Yellow Dragon Nuwa and the Dragon Brothers. There was Ao Guang, King of Spring. Ao Qin, King of Summer. Ao Run, King of Autumn. Ao Shun, King of Winter. And their friend Nuwa, who is the Goddess of Chi and Creativity. _

_One day, the Dragons found a new realm and descend from their home to explore it. Upon their arrival, they discovered that the world was full of life and made by the same elements of their powers. Nuwa immediately fell in love with the realm's beauty and wanted to share their new discovery to the rest of the Gods. The Dragon Brothers, however, did not, they split apart to claim some of the lands and oceans as their own, leaving their friend behind. Poor Nuwa was sad and wondered alone with no one to talk to or to play with. But then an idea came to her, she could bring more beauty to this world by creating new friends. _

_Taking pieces of the earth and combining her chi, Nuwa created a new form of life. With her mind full of possibilities she created all kinds of creatures, big and small, she dubs them as animal beings. The new beings laughed and played with the Goddess, which made her feel overjoyed. Soon, Nuwa witnesses how intelligent the beings were as they demonstrate their own creativity. They grew their own plants, build their own homes, and form families together. _

_For the first time in her immortal life, Nuwa felt she accomplished a new fond of happiness. She had decided to spend the rest of her days in the new realm alongside of her creations. _

_The begins went on to explore more of the land, building more homes for themselves. But then Ao Guang, growled in fury as he saw the begins exploring on his territory. Feeling disrespected, Ao Guang flew to the skies and use his powers, using lighting to strike the trees and wind to blow the begins away. The rest of the brothers came to calm down Ao Guang but it only made things worse. Their argument shook the earth until their powers crashed causing the sky to crack into pieces. Nuwa heard the screams of her creations, rushing over to them she saw the events with utter distraught. The plants were dying, the mountains crumble, the sea levels were high. Without a barrier, the Heaven Realm will soon collide with the world and Nuwa had to stop it._

_She demanded her friends to stop fighting and to look at the mess they have created. Seeing their friend so upset, the Dragon Brothers apologized for their careless act and offered to help her. With their power and with all of her chi, the dragons flew to the skies and patched up the barrier. The realm was saved. _

_Using all of their powers send them back to the Heaven Realm where the rest of the Gods were waiting for them. They were displeased that their home was almost destroyed until Nuwa made a proposal. To make up for what they did, the dragons would protect the barriers in order to keep the two realms in balance. And the Gods agreed. As for some of the beings who died from the chaos, the Gods welcomed their lost souls and rename their home as the Spirit Realm. _

_Nuwa and the Dragon Brothers now watch over the world they call the Mortal Realm, where Nuwa's creation lives as centuries go by. Their only influence was changing the seasons. They could never go back to that world, for if they did, the balance of the two realms will be broken. _

_Nuwa now spends the rest of her days watching her creations evolved, but she longing wished to be with them. _

* * *

"Oh this is would be a nice folklore to read," said the rabbit.

He was going over all of his scrolls in his library. Looking for fork tales to share with the children who are coming over to visit him. He placed the scroll on the table as a reminder for the next day.

"I better go to bed early," he said as he grabs his lantern and cane. The old hare closed his library and made his down the hall to his bedroom. He paused in mid-walking as he hears a rumbling noise coming from outside.

Curious, he walked over to the front door, pulling on the metal ring. The door opens just enough for him to peek outside. It was dark so he couldn't really see much but then he noticed the clouds. It almost looked like it was going to storm but he saw something odd. The clouds started to swirl with a strange glow. The old hare squinted his eyes, he watches the clouds glow green. The sky suddenly grew bight for a second and the clouds form into an explosion, hitting the ground.

The old hare holds on the door as the winds pushed him into the building. As the wind stilled and the storms disappear, he sees a large cavity not too far from his home. In the center of the crater, he could see people lying in a circle. After a moment, the group stood up, rolling their joints and gave small groans. One of them wore a long cloak and a long straw hat that covered their head. The hare sense something about them didn't feel right. He was about to close the door when it gave a loud creak.

Even if they were far away he saw the group heard it and stood still like statues, the one in the cloak listen. He too stood still not wanting for them to see him. The one in the cloak swiftly turned and the hare could see the person's eyes, wide and eerie.

Startled, the hare closed the door and quickly ran back down the hallway. He stretches his arm for his lantern to light the way. The hare trips, falling to the floor and his lantern rolled away. He uses his cane to stand back up but he stops when heard another noise, his eyes darted down to the floorboards which were cracking. He took a step back as the floor gave out and giant tree roots sprouted out, blocking his way. The poor hare let out a yelp of fear and darted back to the library, closing the door quickly and hiding under the table. He could hear the roots breaking down the doors with no problem and allow the people from outside in.

They moved the table and stared down at him. The hare could see they were a hippo, twin foxes, and a black crow. The fifth person slowly made their way in, their glowing hand on the tree roots causing them to grow more in the room. Once they walked in, they let go of the roots and crouched down to be eye to eye with the hare. The old hare could not see their face, due to the shadows of the hat and cloak hood. But their violet eyes were visible, staring at him, they shine so beautiful but so ghostly.

"Please," begged the old hare, "I don't have anything, I-"

He was silenced when they pulled out a heavy weapon under their cloak and bashed it right next to him. He cowered in fear while the person didn't break eye contact. Finally, they spoke in a sweet but monotoned voice.

"I want nothing from you," she said "Just answer my question. Where are we?"

The hare gulped down his fear.

"T-t-this my library-y" he shuddered, "I-I'm a teacher, I teach kids how to read and share stories."

The person only gave a hum in response.

"Then that means you have all kinds of scrolls like, maps?"

The hare nodded.

"Yes, they're stored on the shelves behind you."

The person waved her hand for the hippo, he walked off to look through the shelves.

"Do you also carry ones on kung fu masters?" she asked.

"Y-yes," said the hare and pointed at the corner, "On your right."

The person let the foxes and the crow find them while she grabs the old hare to stand up. She noticed a scroll on the table, she picked it up and rolled it out. The hare couldn't see her face, but he could sense she was skimming through it. She gave a light chuckle.

"Nuwa and the Dragon Brothers…" she whispered before turning to the hare, "I remember reading this when I use to be little."

She got closer to the hare's face, making him step back a little.

"Can I show you something?"

The hare was afraid of what would happen if said no, so he nodded yes. He watched as the person moved her cloak to show her chest. Around her neck was a necklace with five jade stones craved as dragons.

"The Gods are real," she said to him.

"Tiān Cháo," the hippo called out, "I've found them."

He and the other three came back laying the scrolls on the table. The person, Tiān Cháo, smiled and turned back to the hare.

"Thank you for your help," she said, "You may leave here."

"What? But I live here-"

She took her stone craved sword and bashed it on the floor to scare the old hare. He gave a small yelp before he took his cane and took off. The crow watched him and turned back to his leader.

"Was it wise to just let him go?" he asked.

Tiān Cháo didn't mind as she puts her weapon away and rolls out the scrolls.

"Don't worry Gang," she assured, "Even if he finds help it will be too late, besides we need to keep the focus on what's most important."

Tiān Cháo reads the information on kung fu masters, searching through countless names. She found what she was looking for and goes to the map. She felt Gang settle himself on her shoulder, looking at the map with her. The twin foxes stand on their toes wanting to see the map too.

"What is our next step my lady?" asked the hippo.

"Well, now that we're home we need a place to stay Hema," said Tiān Cháo, "And I know just the place."

She pointed to big land on the map, a land surround by mountains and a small river circling it.

"This is where she lives, Huang Shui Village."

* * *

It was another morning in the Valley of Peace, Po wakes up a little early to get himself ready. After quickly putting on his robe and pants, he quickly rushes out to start the day. He was ready to face the everyday challenge he had mastered for the past two years.

Once he made it to the bottom of the palace arena, he goes to open the doors and finds young children and older teenagers waiting to be let in.

"Master Po!" they cheered.

Po smiled.

"G' morning class," he said, "Ready to learn another awesome lesson?"

The kids nodded, excited to learn from their teacher.

It has been two years since Po defeated the chi collector Kai. With the pandas safe once again, they came to the decision to move to the Valley of Peace. Master Shifu was now fully retired and Po, along with his friends the Furious Five, had taken responsibility for the Jade Palace. Since he came back, so many children in the village wanted to learn kung fu from him, especially the little pandas. Po and the Five discussed and decided to have open classes for the kids and even inviting some outside the village to be their students.

Po led his students to the Training Hall's field. As soon they sat down on the ground, Po started his class with a dramatic kung fu pose, getting their attention.

"Alright class," he began, "Who here remembers our last lesson?"

The kids shot their arms in the air, hoping for their teacher to pick one of them. Po chuckled as he glanced around the big group.

"How about you Bao?" Po pointed.

"We were learning about blocking attacks like this," said the young panda, showing off his move.

"Good," said Po, "Now what do you do, after blocking?"

A little bunny raised her hand.

"You have to attack first while the bad guy is off guard," she said.

Po nodded, "Good. Now I'm gonna teach you what moves to use after you block."

"Oh is it going to be a high split kick?" asked a duckling.

"No it gonna be the lighting punch!" cried another panda.

Po clams down the class.

"Okay guys settle down," he said, "I'm gonna be teaching you today, the double punch and kick technique."

Po showed them how to performed the technique and allow the class to practice. He watched and some of them were struggling, he helps them out and encouraged them to keep trying. As he kept watching, he couldn't hide the bright smile on his face. It really melts his heart that these kids really wanted to learn from him. He thought the whole teacher thing wasn't right for him, but after everything with Kai, he was glad he was wrong.

While the students kept practicing, Po noticed a quick shadow approaching him and instantly lands in front of him.

"Hey Tigress," Po greeted his friend. The panda and the female tiger bow to each other.

"Good morning Po," said Tigress turning to class, "How're our students?"

"They're doing great, they're learning so fast we may run out of lessons for them."

"I doubt that," Tigress comment.

"So any updates on the morning scouting?" asked Po.

"The others spotted a few bandits coming to the valley, we may need your help."

"Got it," Po turns back to class, "All right kids keep at it we'll be right."

"You're going to a battle?" asked Bao exactly, "Can we watch?"

"No, it's too dangerous."

The students stop and turned to see Master Shifu approaching his students.

"I'll watch the children while you help the others," he said.

"Thanks, Master Shifu," Po thanked as he takes off with Tigress.

Bao watched them go, sulking that he couldn't go with them. He turned to see Master Shifu instructing the kids to continue, and Bao took this chance to slowly sneak away. He quickly opens the wooden doors, only to see the old teacher standing right in front of him. He yelped, jumping back.

"Whoa how did-" the young panda looked behind him and back to the teacher.

"Bao, go back and practice with the group," Master Shifu ordered.

"Yes master," Bao pouted and goes back to training.

Meanwhile, Po and Tigress dash out with great speed, jumping from building to tree. They see the other masters fighting a group of rams by the entrance of the valley. Po jumps ahead letting himself fall from the sky. He then lands between the groups, catching one ram off guard and punched him square in the face.

"Get ready to feel the thunder!" cried out the Dragon Warrior as he and the Furious Five fight off the ram bandits.

Crane flew around close to the ground, knocking a few rams down with a spin attack. He grabs one of them by the horns and threw them in the air. Monkey jumped high and kicked the ram's face, knocking them out. Back on the ground, Monkey blocks an attack and whips around to kick the ram to another. He does a cartwheel to avoid another attack and throw a few monkey fists at the bandits.

Mantis confused his opponent with his great speed and jab the ram with his pincers. He knocks them out and quickly turns to his friend.

"Monkey behind you!"

Monkey heard his friend Mantis and turned around in time to see one ram wielding an ax and ready to attack. Mantis hops to Monkey's shoulder to mid-air and kicks the weapon out of the ram's hand while Monkey takes him down. His tail grabs the ax swings it to Viper who catches it.

Viper slithers around with the ax, dodging the rams, she uses the ax to chop down alone wooden poll in one swift. The poll falls on top of three rams, their horns got stuck in the wood and they went down with the poll. She then slithers her way to Tigress who was fighting off four rams as once. Viper whips at three of them with speed and grace. She then uses her body to wrap around one ram and Tigress punched them out.

As for Po, he was taking down a few rams who were trying to jump on him. One ram uses a long metal chain to try to take the panda down, but Po saw it coming and grabs it. He pulls it forward and uses his belly gong to knock out the ram.

"Guys, let's round them up!" Po called to his friends. He throws the end of the chain to Tigress and she Viper, Monkey, and Mantis runs to the fallen rams and chains them. Tigress then throws more chain to Crane as he catches it with his beak and flies around the bandits, piling them up in a circle. The rams tried to break free but it was no use, they were captured.

Po tied up the bandits making sure it was tight enough.

"Nice work," said Po as he hi-five Crane and Monkey.

"Grr, you may have won this round but we'll break free and have our revenge," hissed the leader of the rams.

Po and the masters simply rolled his eyes.

"Like we never heard that before," Po said unamused.

"The next place you guys are going in jail," said Crane pulling on the chain.

Mantis hopped to Monkey's shoulder. "Let's do this quickly so we can grab some breakfast," he said, "I haven't eaten anything all morning."

Viper blinked when she noticed something.

"Wait a minute, weren't there sixteen of them?"

The group paused. They counted the rams and looked up to the wooden poll where they noticed the three rams that got suck underneath the poll were gone.

"Uh, where are the other three?" asked Monkey.

They suddenly heard a scream from the village, the masters turn to the village and turn to look back at the leader who was smirking at them.

"We better hurry," Tigress ordered as they rush back to the village.

"Well we should be going," said the leader trying to move with his group. But Crane came back, grabbing the chain and dragged them, causing them to bleep in alarm.

Back in the village, one of the rams was harassing a pig who was holding her bag for dear life. Po and the Furious Five spotted him and spotted the two who were going ahead to steal things.

"You get those two, I'll deal with him," Po said as the Five ran ahead and Crane was still dragging the screaming bleeping rams.

Po rushed over to the helpless pig and kicked the ram away, causing the bag to fly in the air. The panda caught the bag and return it to the pig.

"Thank you Dragon Warrior" she thanked.

"No problem," Po said as blocked all of the bandit's attack. He turns his attention back the ram and threw a kick but the ram blocked it. They threw more attackers at each other with the Villers watching and cheering their hero. Po managed to land an attack and hit the ram hard enough to be pushed back. The ram glared at the panda and picked a food stand to throw at him.

This caused the villagers to flee in panic, but Po was able to catch it before it can hurt someone. The ram uses this as an advantage and kicks the panda in the stomach. Po fell backward, letting the food stand fall to the ground. The ram goes over the broken stand ready to punch the warrior only to be stopped by something grabbing his fist. The bandit turns to see a fabric ribbon and was pulled away from Po. The bandit was then punched by a flying nunchuck.

Po smiled seeing who help him. "Mei-Mei!"

"Hey Po," Mei-Mei waved to him, "I bet you didn't expect that."

The panda chuckled while getting up, "You're getting good with those nunchucks."

"Why thank you I have a good teacher," said Mei-Mei, twirling her ribbon and batting her eyes at Po.

Po slumps his shoulders as he stares at her awkwardly. It was oblivious that the female panda was still crushing on him, and Po half of the time wasn't sure had a response to this. They both turned back to the ram when they hear him groaning in pain, just in time to see the other two bandits being chased by the Five.

"Po they're coming your way!" cried Viper.

Po glanced back to Mei-Mei with a determined grin. "Wanna show these goons our dance of destruction?"

Mei-Mei gasped happily, whipping out her nunchuck and ribbon.

"Let's do this!" she said dramatically.

Po goes first, he moved his arms and body in a quick motion and throws both his arms, punching the rams. Mei-Mei dances with her ribbon and uses to tangle them, she had over the end of her nunchuck to Po as they spin around. The fallen ram got back up only to be grabbed by Po and both pandas throw all three bandits in air.

"Your turn Tigress," Po exclaimed.

Tigress jumps up, with the help of Po and Mei-Mei grabbing her paws and swing her in the air, she delivered the final blow and kicked all three bandits to the ground.

The villagers cheered as all the rams were defeated and captured. Po and the Five tied up the last rams with the chain and spent the rest of the day transferring them to the prisons. When they returned they head over to Mr. Ping's restaurant to grab food. Mei-Mei was there too waiting for them.

"Phew, that fight really tried me out," she said fanning herself with her hand.

"Hey we did most of the work," Mantis pointed out, hopping to the table.

"Yes but dancing is a lot of work too," the female panda smiled.

"At least we got all of the bandits. We appreciate the help Mei-Mei," Tigress thanked their friend.

"No worries."

Po gazed to the side and smiled seeing his two fathers coming over with their bowls.

"The usual?" the oldest panda, Li Shan greeted his son and his friends.

"Thanks, dads."

Po and the team dig in their food, rice, veggie noodles, fruits, tea, and surprisingly mooncakes.

"You guys are making mooncakes now?" Po asked picking one up to examine it.

Li Shan rubbed the back of his neck.

"Well, we're sort of practicing," he said, "You and your friend are our taste testers."

Po took a bite of the pastry and so did the rest, it tasted really sweet.

"Mmm, delicious!" said Monkey.

"These are good. Are you gonna sell them with purchases?" the panda asked while stuffing the rest in his mouth. To his shock, Mr. Ping shook his head no.

"Of course not, we're only practicing for next year's fall festivals," Mr. Ping.

Po chuckled, "Dad, it's not even the summer yet."

"Well I think it's sweet," said Mei-Mei, "After all mooncakes represent togetherness and we're all together like a family."

The masters and Po agreed to that statement, they are like a family. They come so far and accomplish the many challenges in their lives. Po now knows who he is, he's surrounded by friends and family, and he's doing the one thing he loves doing kung fu. It was like the perfect future for Po.

"_We're not all together,"_ Po's mind reminded him. The panda suddenly found himself staring at the second mooncake he was eating.

"After we eat, we should check up on the children," said Viper," I hope they're not giving Master Shifu a hard time."

"When have they not?" Crane joked causing everyone to laugh.

But Po wasn't paying attention as his mind wonders on a certain someone. He wonders if he was okay out there, wondering if that peacock is ever going to come back.

* * *

Far away and deep in the forest lies a small land called Huang Shui Village.

It was a village protected by surrounding tall mountains and a river. The only way in was a long bridge that goes over the river. In the center of the village stands a temple madison were the Siamese cats' lives. It was also the home of a kung fu master.

Master Míng Na was walking down the hall looking through her scrolls she was carrying. She was preparing herself for a meeting today, she hoped it wouldn't take most of her time. She enters her private studies and put away most of the scrolls until she glanced at a shelf which was filled with family history. She paused for a moment, her long thin tail swayed gently.

The old cat sighed and decided to allow herself to do go down to memory lane. She took her scroll out and sat on her bamboo chair to read. She mostly scans through her time of being a student, to surviving a war, to all of the missions she achieved, to finally her time when she wed and started a family. By the end of the paper, it was an ink painting that was slowly fading due to time. Míng Na stared the drawing of her younger self, her husband, and their son.

She smiled warmly, she hasn't seen her husband's picture since he passed many years ago. And her son was now a grown adult, he was away with his wife to deal with a business with other lords. Her son didn't want to leave his mother at first but Míng Na assured him she would be fine.

She suddenly started coughing, another reminder of her age, she rubbed her neck after the erupt cough. She laid back on her chair, quietly rolling the scroll but placing it on her lap.

Despite being retired, she was one of the many masters that were captured by Kai but instead of fighting back, she surrendered herself in hopes he would spare her village. She didn't remember what happened after, only remembering waking up back at the village with her family. She has gotten word that Shifu's student defeated Kai and everything went back to normal. Well almost normal, but she didn't want to think about it any further.

"Grandma?"

The old cat's ears perked up at the sound of her granddaughter's voice. She leans forward to see a small cat with blue and green eyes standing outside.

"Grandma are you okay?" asked the little kitten.

Míng Na simply smiled, "Yes Lán lǜ I'm quite alright. Come in, sweetie."

The little kitten got on to all fours and made her way into the room. She climbs up the chair and softly plops herself on her grandmother's lap, rubbing her head on her chest while her grandma strokes her head.

"What ch'a reading?" asked Lán lǜ.

"Oh not much, just looking at some of our histories," said Míng Na unrolling the scroll to show her.

The curious siamese kitten takes a look at the writing and the ink picture of her family.

"Is that you?"

"Yes and this man right here is your grandfather," Míng Na pointed to the picture.

Lán lǜ smiled, "So that what he looks like."

Lán lǜ never got a chance to meet her grandfather but Míng Na knows if he was still here, he would have spoiled the little girl. She moved her figure to the bottom.

"And who is that?" Míng Na asked lightheartedly.

The kitten blinked when she noticed the boy in the picture. It took her second to realize who it was.

"That's dad!" she gasped.

Míng Na chuckled and watched her granddaughter read more of her history.

"Wow, you've done a lot as a master grandma," Lán lǜ said with amazement, "You even fought in a war."

Míng Na shook her head, "No I survived a war, I was around your age when it happened."

Lán lǜ's ears twitched and she looked up.

"Really?"

Míng Na nodded. "Your great grandparents were warlords long ago. They were summoned by the Emperor to help his army. Me and my sister were sent to a sanctuary to stay safe and away from the chaos, many children were sent there, including orphans."

"Wait you had a sister?" the kitten asked tilting her head.

Míng Na's eyes went wide for a second realizing what she said. She never brings up her sister to anyone, not even her own family. It wasn't because she was keeping secrets, it was just too painful to talk about. But she breathes out and continued, only to give a vague response.

"My sister… was the youngest and I was the oldest. She died around that time. There was an incident at the Sanctuary and only a few of us survived."

"Oh. I'm sorry grandma," Lán lǜ apologized feeling bad that she asked.

The old cat blinked and patted the child's head tenderly.

"No sweetie don't apologize," she said, "I'm fine, it happened so long ago I hardly remember it."

"Like how long ago was it?"

"About, like seven hundred years ago."

Lán lǜ' stared at her grandmother with shocked eyes and a funny expression.

"Seven hundred years!" she cried, "How old are you grandma?!"

The question caught Míng Na off guard she couldn't help but let out a rich laugh. She hugs her granddaughter as she kept laughing. They both started laughing together until Míng Na started coughing again, she cleared her throat and giggled as she smiled to the kitten. They were interrupted when a sheep standing by the entrance.

"Master Míng Na, the soldiers are here to discuss the plans."

"I'm on my way," the old Siamese cat replied standing up with her grandchild in her arms.

"Can I come with?" asked Lán lǜ, "I wanna hear the plans too."

"No Lán lǜ," said Míng Na as she leans over to whisper to her ear, "Trust me, it gets really boring really quickly."

She puts Lán lǜ down by the sheep.

"Go with the servants, I should be back soon."

Lán lǜ nodded and took the sheep's hoof as they walk down the hallway and Míng Na walked the other way.

Míng Na frowned to herself as she kept walking towards the meeting. The thought of her sister did bring back some of her memory from that time, some she wished she could forget. But she told herself her sister was in a better place, that's all that matters. She composure herself and held her head high as she prepares for the meeting.

* * *

**I have this idea to end my chapters with sharing things I found on my research, so here are some fun facts.**

**Nuwa's story is still close to the original folklore expect it was the Fire and Water Gods that cracked the sky. Nuwa is described as a half-human and half-snake goddess, so for a story in an anthropomorphic universe, she and the others will be dragons (no humans). The Dragon is based on the Dragon King and the Four Seas which more in the Chinese religion. They actually represent the four seasons. This is combing two folktales since the two stories have always fascinated me.**

**Now for the new characters' names.**

**Hema means Hippo **

**Tiān Cháo means heaven and one of the old names of China.**

**Lán lǜ means blue and green because she has two different eye colors.**

**Míng Na means Enlightenment.**

**The village name Huang Shui means yellow water as a reference to a known river in China, the Yellow River. The war ****Míng Na was talking about is the one Kai and Oogway fought with their army 500 years ago. Since the story is two years after it is now 700 years. **

**Thanks for reading and don't forget to review! **


	2. The Past Always Comes Back

**Thanks for the reviews guys! It's nice hearing from all of you again! Before we begin there are two things I need to mention. **

**First, would you guys like for me to make fanart for both KFP stories? I want to draw other things now that SU is ending. I already drew Tiān Cháo so if you want to check it out there will be a link to my Tumblr at the bottom, let me know what you think. **

**And second, this chapter is LONG! I don't know what happened, I was having fun writing this out that I didn't realize how many pages were there, almost 25 pages! So if you're going to read this, grab some spare time, snacks, and drinks cuz it a long one. Also, there's a little surprise at the end but I think you know what it is, enjoy! **

* * *

Chapter 2: The Past Always Comes Back

Ever since he thought of Shen, Po can't seem to stop thinking about the peacock. It occupied his mind, all-day and yesterday. After all this time, he still hasn't gotten word from Shen and he never understood why he left. He still remembers that note he wrote, but he gave up on figuring out what it meant. So he waited for some answer from Shen, he waited as mouths went on, and then his father came and found him.

As soon he thought of Li Shan, the realization dawn on Po's mind.

"_Oh no, how's dad going to react?"_ he thought.

He hadn't gotten the chance to tell the older panda about Shen. That day, in the hut with the portrait of his mother, it bought back a lot of emotions from both of them. Li Shan was heavily traumatized by the genocide attack, Po knows it. He remembers watching his father's mood change when they talked about his mother, he barely finishes his sentences and couldn't stop staring at the portrait.

Po wanted to tell his dad everything. He wanted to tell him about Shen, how he stopped him from doing so much worse, how he reformed him, and tell him how his mother saved him. But he said none of that, he only said the one thing that would make his father smile again.

"_You don't have to worry about losing me ever again." _

He never brought it up again. Po didn't want to ruin his moment with Li Shan, it was like he was scared what his reaction would be. While Shen never left his mind, he never really stop and think about how his father would react about the fallen warlord still alive.

As Po laid on his bed thinking about this, he knows now he has to tell Li Shan about Shen. If the peacock ever does comes back in the valley he wanted the situation to be less uncomfortable. But he wasn't sure how he should bring this up, Po needed some advice. And he knows just the person he needed to talk to.

Letting himself relax, Po finally allows himself to sleep so he can wake up early in the morning, drifting into his dreamland.

* * *

"_Hello?" _

_Po's brows furrowed as he heard a distant voice. _

"_I can sense you, are you there?" _

_The voice sounded like a female, a young elegant voice. Po didn't recognize it, the voice sounded nothing like his friends. He then hears other voices that were surrounding him. _

"_Were you able to contact somebody?" There was a male voice, he sounded young and curious. _

"_I believe so, this chi feels familiar though." _

"_It's him. This has to be his chi." Another voice responded to another male who sounded pleasant and calm._

_Po was confused, wondering who these voices were. He knows he's asleep yet he can't seem to open his eyes. There were strange colors swirling behind his eyelids, something was going on around him but he can't seem to wake up. _

_He heard in the back round a person sounded annoyed as he gave a loud 'hmph'. _

"_Of all the beings of this realm, it had to be him," muttered a deep aggressive voice. _

"_Please don't be like this brother," said a gruff intelligent voice, "We must hurry it appears he's waking up." _

_Po can hear the distance voices coming closer to him and the colors felt brighter. He needs to open his eyes, to see who was talking to him. _

"_Are you still there?" the female voice called back as if she was trying to reach to the panda._

"_Wh-who are you?" Po finally found his voice and spoke up. _

"_My name is N-" _

* * *

Po woke up with a start and sat upon his bed. He looks around to find nobody in his room, but he saw that it about the crack of dawn. He rubbed his face with paws, trying to make sense of the weird dream he had.

"What was that," he mumbled to himself, "Was that even a dream?"

He wasn't sure what the voices were talking about, but he shook his head, shrugging it off as another weird dream of his weird mind. He got up and got himself dress and head outside, looking for the person he needs to talk to.

Since his retirement, Shifu has mostly spent his time meditating at the Sacred Pool of Tears. Po has been training so much that going up there takes him a few minutes, but that didn't mean he enjoyed going up and down those stairs. As soon he got to the last step, he almost tumbled over but caught himself at the last second. He bends over, resting his paws on his knees and breathing heavily.

"…Curse you stairs," he gasped, "And panda asthma…"

Once he got his breathing steady he made his way through the mist, where he can see the large lake and where he can see his teacher, balancing himself on his staff on a flat rock. The panda goes up to him and quickly bows.

"Master Shifu?"

The red panda's ear twitched, he turns around seeing his student.

"Oh, good morning Po," Master Shifu greeted, "What brings you here?"

Po fidgets his figures. "I uh, I need to talk to you about something."

He watched his teacher as he flipped and jumped down from his staff. He looks up at Po, reading his student's expression. He could tell something was troubling him, enough to have him come to him. He waved his hand for the panda to follow him.

"Come and meditate with me."

Po followed Master Shifu to an empty field of grass close by the pound. They both sat down beside each other. Shifu placed his staff on his lap as the teacher closed his eyes and takes a breath and the young panda followed this motion. As they let their bodies relax they felt the nature of the wind gusting through their fur. The mist clearing and the morning sun rising up, showing itself as it peaks out behind the mountains.

It's only has been a few moments before Shifu spoke up.

"You're thinking about Shen aren't you?"

"What? How did you know?" Po turned to the master.

He broke his meditation as he stared at the red panda with wide eyes. Master Shifu open one eye and glance at Po, he shut his eyes again and continue to meditate.

"I can tell," he said.

Po was again amazed by his teacher, but his eyes narrowed as he stares at the grass in front of him.

"It's been so long," Po started, "I kept hoping he would write or maybe visit. I can't ask him myself where he is, cuz I don't know where he is. And then there's my dad, my other dad, he doesn't know anything about this. None of the others do and I don't know what I should do."

The master listens as Po went on with his troubles. When he was done meditating, he stood up, staff in hand, and turned to the panda with a wise smile.

"Simple, just tell him," he said.

Po's shoulders slumped and he frowned as he watched his teacher walk to the lake. He follows him as he explains more of his troubled dilemma.

"I know that, but how do I do that without dad freaking out," he said, "I can't just tell him the guy who tried to kill us has changed and he's now my friend just like that. I didn't realize how complicated this was, I have to be careful how I do this."

"Po…"

"What if he gets overwhelmed or judges the fact that I help Shen and I can't fix it?"

"Po."

The panda stopped his panic rambling and turns to his teacher, seeing they were standing by the edge of the lake. He saw the ripples of the water as something had disturbed it.

"Po, your mind is like this water. When it is restless, it becomes hard to see things clearly," said Shifu. Po watched as the master lowered his staff towards the water, with a small tap, the ripples calmed down and everything was still.

"But if you allow it to settle, the answer will show itself to you," he wisely said, turning to the panda. It was the same wisdom Oogway had to advise to him whenever he felt distressed. He watches the panda's face changed. He was amazed by his teacher's skill but he understood what he meant.

"So just tell him, simple like that?" Po questioned.

"Yes," said Shifu, "Start from the begging and take it slow, your father will not judge you Po and you know that."

Po nodded in agreement, "I know, I just want dad to understand Shen won't hurt us anymore. He's been through so much, I just want to fix this, you know."

He felt a hand on his paw and looks down, seeing Master Shifu's face that he understands.

"Po, you can't always fix everything," he said with honesty, "You've already have done so much for everyone and I'm proud of you for that."

Po smiled at the red panda, knowing that he meant every word of it.

"Li Shan will understand."

"But, do you think he'll forgive Shen like I did?" Po questioned.

Shifu paused for a moment, before answering, "That is up for him to forgive or not. Whatever the answer it is, it's something you have to learn to go by."

His ears flatten but Po could see he makes a good point. It's really up to his father how he feels about the information, that's something he can't change. Either way, Po will still love his father no matter what he decides and Shen would still be his friend. He bows to his teacher, thankful for the advice.

"Thank you, Master."

"My pleasure," said Master Shifu, "Now let's go and start those classes."

After that the day went on normally, teaching the kids kung fu and making sure the valley was safe. Around lunchtime, everyone takes a break and Po goes down to the village to talk to his fathers. He walks around, saying his greetings to everyone and to his cousins Dim and Slim who were shopping for food.

He makes it to the restaurant, surprise to see how busy it was. Po carefully strolls in the crowd, seeing both his dad busy. Mr. Ping was chopping and cooking the vegetables while Li Shan was pouring the noodles and getting the bowls ready. Both of them smiled when they see the panda.

"Son!" they both said in unison.

"Hey dads, needs some help?" Po asked.

"As a matter of fact yes," said Mr. Ping grabbing some of the bowls, "Hand these over to the table behind you."

Po didn't mind helping his fathers, they were able to serve some customers faster which meant Po would have time to talk. After serving the last customer, Po enters the kitchen. While Mr. Ping and Li Shan were cleaning up, Po takes a deep breath and clear his throat as he prepares himself.

"Hey, dad…"

"Yes?" both the goose and the old panda turned to Po.

"Sorry, I mean dad dad," Po corrected, using the nickname meaning biological father.

"Oh yes?" Li Shan repeated seeing his son giving a small smile. Po moved closer to him so he can look at his face better.

"Um, I have to talk to about something really important," Po said remembering to take it slow.

"Sure what is it?" Li Shan smiled, curious what Po wants to share. Even Mr. Ping tilted his head wondering what this was about. They watched Po for a moment before he goes to one of the counters. He pulls out a small wooden basket from under the table and showed it to the older panda who looked at it curiously.

"What's that?" asked Li Shan.

Mr. Ping places his wings over his heart, staring at the basket.

"Oh that's Po's basket," said the goose, "I can't believe I never show you this, it's where I found him hiding."

Li Shan laughed as he gently takes the basket in his paws. "No way, this little thing?"

"Yes, and he ate all of my radishes."

The old men laughed kindheartedly and Po only smiled at them. He takes the basket back and stares at it as he ponders his next sentence. He looks back at Li Shan, with a soft but serious look.

"It's the basket mom hid me."

Li Shan's breath came to a halt. He stares at his son bewilderment by what he just said and slowly opens his mouth, trying to speak up. Po gave him a moment to let the information sink in. Li Shan found his voice again and responded in almost a whispering tone.

"She did?"

Po nodded.

Mr. Ping glanced back and forth between the pandas until it clicked to what the conversation was going.

"Oh I see what's happening here," said Mr. Ping, "Do you want me to step out and give you some privacy?"

"No it's okay dad, I think you should hear this too," said Po. He turned back to his other dad, placing a paw on his shoulder to comfort him.

"Dad…" Po continued, "I've been wanting to tell you about this for a while. I just didn't know how to bring it up. If this is too upsetting then-"

"Oh no, no. I'm not upset," Li Shan assured patting his son's paw, "I just can't believe, you actually remember."

Po places the basket on the floor as he and his dad slowly sat down to be more at ease. Mr. Ping stood by Po, knowing this was a touchy subject and wanted to be there for both of them. He watched their expressions as Po begins to talk again.

"I only remembered little things. I didn't get it at first until it all came to me," said Po, I remember everything. I remember mom running in the forest with me, and she, hid me in the basket so the wolves wouldn't find me."

Po paused as he and Mr. Ping watched Li Shan. The older panda turned his gaze to the floor, he now knows what happened to his wife, he didn't need his son to tell him what happened after. He let out a small sigh and he turned back to his son.

"Well, I did say she was a smart cookie," he let out a light chuckle, making Po chuckle too. Po knows he was trying to lighten the mood for his sake. He wanted to get to point so he doesn't overwhelm his father too much.

"The reason I'm telling you this is because," Po heisted for a second before finally saying it, "I need tell you about Shen."

Li Shan blinked, not understanding.

"Who?"

"The crazy peacock who tried to take over China," Mr. Ping cut in, remembering when he first met Shen.

Po gave his father a look, "Dad he wasn't crazy. Okay maybe he was a little a bit, no that's not true, he was a lot crazy when I met him-"

The panda cut himself off when he started rambling.

"Okay, the point is, he was the one who attack the village and I ran into him in Gongmen, during my missions with the Five."

"What!?"

Li Shan's eyes went wide hearing this, hearing that his boy ran into the man who destroyed his home and killed half of his people was too shocking. He grabs his son by the shoulders and stared at him with a look of horror.

"He didn't hurt you did he? Did he recognize you? Did you stop him?" Li Shan spouted out these questions.

"A little bit of both…" Po wasn't sure how to explain all of the details. And it didn't help when his dad's face went pale. He was doing a good job taking this slow, but now this was going the way Po didn't want it to go.

"But I did stop him!" he quickly said, "I stopped him and destroyed his weapons so he's not a threat anymore."

Li Shan calm down a little and let out a breath. "So you stop him for good?"

"Yeah-"

"Okay good, good that's all I wanted to hear," Li Shan's voice cracked a little as he stands up and gave his boy a big panda hug, squeezing him a little.

"At least I don't have to worry about losing you again."

"Uh, there's more to the story…" Po added nervously pulling from the hug. Li Shan looked at him confused. Mr. Ping continued to watch, he too was also nervous as he rubbed his wings in a fidgety manner.

"I couldn't defeat Shen without achieving inner peace," Po acknowledged, "I stop him by forgiving him, for everything thing he did."

Po kept going as his father looked at him baffled.

"After our battle I, I saw that Shen wanted to look for inner peace too," Po said so tranquil he almost sounded like a different person, "I wanted to help him, so I did and he changed…"

The panda held on to his breath as he waited for Li Shan's reaction. The older panda was still staring at him looking so lost. When he doesn't give his response, Po frowned. He didn't look like he was judging but Po felt like he did something wrong.

"Dad?" he asked, "Are you okay? Are you mad?"

Li Shan blinked by the questions. "Why would you think I'll be mad at you?"

"Because I know helping Shen is probably the last thing you wanted to hear, but it's true. All of it."

"Okay."

Po's ear twitched as he was not expecting that. "That's it, just okay?"

"I mean, I'm trying to say is…" Li Shan lingered on his sentence but he sighed as he couldn't finish it. This was a lot of information to take in and he wasn't sure how he should react. On one hand, he was just glad his son didn't get killed, but the fact that this bird was still out there, terrified him. He starches his arm anxiously glancing back to his son.

"Po, I'm glad you want to help people, but, are you sure this guy changed? You know what he has done right?" said Li Shan with uncertainty and worry.

"I know dad," Po admitted but didn't want to bring it up, "But he has changed for the better."

"How do you know he wasn't messing with you?"

"He wasn't I swear, right dad?"

Po turned to Mr. Ping who looked wide-eyed and arched his neck as he stares at the older panda.

"Well he did like our noodles," he replied with a quick smile.

Po facepalmed, "That's not what I meant."

Before he says anything else there was a ruckus that was happening outside of the kitchen. It wasn't customers complaining but rather someone calling for help.

"Help someone!"

Po felt himself cringed and his eyes shut tight. This was bad timing but he and his two fathers walked outside anyway to see what was the commotion. They saw an old hare, one they didn't recognize in the village, he was going around being frantic and asking the customers for help.

"You won't believe what I saw! They fell from the sky and she had magic! I need someone to help me!"

The customers looked at him like he was crazy. Po approached the hare quickly, trying to calm him down.

"Hey hey it's okay," said Po, "What's wrong?"

The old hare turned to the panda, shaking in fear and holding his cane for dear life.

"A-are you a warri-or-r?" the hare asked stumbling on his words.

"Yeah, what happened to you?" Po placed a paw on the old hare's back, he waited for his response.

"A-a group a strange beings attack my home," he spluttered out, "One of them, they grew tree roots in my home! She was like a- a witch! She had strange magic and-"

"Whoa take it easy," Po said with concern. The old hare wasn't making sense. He turned to his fathers who looks at the guest with the same look.

"I'm taking him to Shifu, he's really shaken up," said Po.

"Good, whatever he just said gave me goosebumps," said Mr. Ping, his feathers ruffled a little.

Po made a quick glance at Li Shan, he could tell by his face he was still confused but Po was going continue their conversation. He was relieved that he told his dad, now only time would tell if he would forgive Shen. He understands he can't make that decision for him.

As the fathers watch their son taking the old hare to the Jade Palace, Mr. Ping looks up to the old panda. He noticed Li Shan kept staring at the entrance of the restaurant, worry written all over his face. He tilted his head.

"Are you okay Li?" the goose asked.

Li Shan broke his train of thought as he looks down at the goose. He tried to give his smile to him but he knows he wasn't fooling him. He frowns as he stares at the ground with worried brows.

"I'm fine," he breathes out, "Just, I don't understand…"

Mr. Ping patted the panda's arm, as they both walked back to the kitchen and back to cooking.

"I know Po's decision on helping a criminal sound crazy, but he wasn't exaggerating about Shen," said Mr. Ping as he chops the carrots, "He has changed so much that he save the winter festivals from a bunch of crows."

Li Shan looked at his friend with a raised eyebrow, almost as if he didn't believe him.

Mr. Ping continued but his beak frowned, "But then he left without saying anything. Po worries about him all the time but I'm sure the peacock would be alright."

After dumping the carrots into the pot, the goose turned back to the old panda, giving his friend a supportive smile, as if he was telling his friend everything was alright. Li Shan returned the smile, knowing he was helping ease his mind.

"Po will be okay Li," Mr. Ping beamed, "Nobody in this world would take our son away, as long as we're here."

Li Shan let a breath escape his mouth as he chuckled, he gave the goose a quick bear hug, causing Mr. Ping to quack in surprise.

"You're about one thing, we'll always be there for our kid!"

The friends quickly go back to cooking, seeing more customers were coming in.

As Li Shan gets everything ready, he thought about what Po had told him. He really wants to believe him, but he wasn't so sure about the peacock. He doesn't want his son to end up hurt. If this man has changed he needs to see for himself, but right now, he wasn't ready to face him. He can't face him. He's not entirely sure what he will do if he saw him again.

Thinking about that night just brings back all the pain, and all the thoughts of what could he had done differently to save his wife. Li Shan tries so hard not to think about it, he didn't want his anxieties to be riled up. The other pandas will have anxiety too if they find out and he didn't want to stir up a panic. As Li Shan fills the bowls, he tells himself to keep the information to himself, until the moment was right.

* * *

Master Míng Na drinks her green tea while her student was teaching her granddaughter kung fu. It was a nice misty day, perfect to be outside in the garden. There were no meetings planned so she could spend time with her family.

The garden was wide enough for trees and flowers to grow and to have a small area in the center. There were jade statues of the Siamese cat's ancestors watching over them. Míng Na, sitting on the floor by the small stairs, watched as Lán lǜ tries to tackle her opponent. The small kitten jumped and climb on his back with a confident giggle but in a quick motion, she found herself back on the ground.

She frowned, "Aw, I almost had you Master Pangolin."

The pangolin turned to the kitten and grinned with composure.

"Almost, but not quite there yet," he said as he extended his claw to her.

Lán lǜ garbs his paw and got back in her stance, eager to learn more. She glances to her grandmother, who waved to her, and back to her teacher as he spoke.

Master Pangolin has been with the Siamese cats for years since Míng Na took him in as a student. After surpassing all his lessons he assigned himself to be the leader of the soldiers who guarded the village, but most of the time he spends his days teaching his master's grandchild.

"Now we're going to be practicing your agility" he spoke in a meaningful tone, "I want you to try and dodge my attacks and counter-attack when you see an opportunity."

Lán lǜ's ears and tail perked up from this.

"How do I do that if your body is made of scales?" she questioned.

"Don't worry I'll go easy on you," he simply stated, "Now let us begin!"

With quick speed, Pangolin curved himself into a ball and rolled over to Lán lǜ. She quickly moved out of the way and watch him rolled, until he was coming back towards her.

The kitten got on all fours and charged at him when he was close enough she jumped as high as she can, avoiding his attack. She rotated back around in time to see her master rolling back, she sees her opportunity. Lán lǜ charged again, getting her legs ready to kick the pangolin. As they got closer, Pangolin suddenly pops back out which caught the kitten off guard. She saw his long tail coming at her and tried to move out of the way, her foot got caught almost like tripping in mid-air. Lán lǜ found herself flying in the air until she landed a soft bush. Her head pops out, fur-covered in leaves and flower petals.

"Hey, you said you were going easy on me!" Lán lǜ cried, feeling embarrassed that she messed up.

"That was easy, you shouldn't have hesitated," said Pangolin.

The kitten lowered her ears and pouted in shame.

"Grandma please tell me you didn't see that," she called to her grandmother.

"You did excellent Lán lǜ, don't beat yourself up," Míng Na called back, "Let's take a break."

Lán lǜ jumped out of the bushes dash to her grandmother, with Master Pangolin sitting beside his master on the right. The three of them relaxed, enjoying the day and their tea. After a few minutes, Lán lǜ decided to play in the garden chasing the leaves as the wind blows them away. Both masters watch her as they enjoyed their company.

"She needs a lot of training to build that confidence more," Pangolin commented.

"I know," Míng Na said taking a sip of her tea, "She almost had it. I don't want to push her but she can't keep holding back. I want Lán lǜ to be prepared for anything."

Pangolin made a soft hum agreeing with her, using his long tongue to slurp up his tea. He puts his cup down to starch behind his tiny ears.

"Lán lǜ will be a great master," he said with positivity, "And a great ruler, as long as we're here to keep guiding her."

Míng Na smiled to herself, "I'm sure we will and I know she'll do wonderful …"

The young pangolin then turned to his master with a serious demeanor.

"Speaking of which, how are you feeling master?"

Míng Na didn't look at him, her cat eyes stare down at the half-empty cup on her lap.

"I'm quite alright if that's what you meant," she responded. Her student studied and stared at her.

"You haven't been coughing have you?" he asked, "Are you drinking your medicine?"

"Pangolin," Míng Na turned directly to him looking annoyed, "I know I'm an old lady but don't treat me like one."

Pangolin shrugged his shoulders, showing he didn't mean to offend. "Just doing a wellness check. You've been different after that yak invaded our village."

The old cat glanced at her tea again, frowning. It wasn't something she wanted to bring up. Her tail twitched a little, lost in her thoughts as she tries to come up with her answer. She sighed and glanced back at her student.

"My age is catching up, I'm just adjusting to it," she simply said, "Nothing for you and Lán lǜ to worry about."

Pangolin nodded and accepted that answer, not pushing the matter further. They know each other for a long time, and they know when the other is troubled they usually talk about it. He places his claw-like paw behind her back, Míng Na casually patted his leg in a motherly way. While they talked, Lán lǜ was still running after the leaves that were flying with the wind.

She giggled as she caught one by the tree, her puffy tail whip around with joy. As she looks at the leaf she noticed something on the ground she was standing on. She glances down to see that something was coming out of the dirt. Lán lǜ squinted her eyes to see it was large tree roots growing out of the dirt. She backed up seeing more were growing out and moving towards her.

Lán lǜ didn't know what was going on and called to her caretakers.

"Uh, grandma?"

"Yes sweetie?" she heard her grandmother called back.

"There's something wrong with the plants."

The masters didn't know what she was talking about until they stood up and saw the large tree roots. It wasn't just the tree roots, but all the small plants were growing out of control, green roots growing prickly thorns out of nowhere. The masters were startled by this strange event. Míng Na glanced back to her granddaughter.

"Lán lǜ get over here!" she ordered.

The kitten rushed to her grandmother's side, still watching the plants with confusion.

"Pangolin, my dao!"

Míng Na always had a set of weapons by the backyard entrance in case of emergencies. The pangolin quickly grabs one and throws it to his master and she caught it without looking. Míng Na swings her dao downwards, cutting the roots when they got close. She notice some were growing to the roof of the temple and saw the mist was too growing thicker. Something was happening, she knows it. The roots then came to a halt.

"What the heck is going on?" Pangolin asked.

"I'm not sure but stay close," Míng Na ordered making sure her family is behind her. She held her dao in front of her, ears, tails and whiskers were on high alert. They stayed close for a few moments. Míng Na's ears twitched as she picked up the sound of what sounded like flapping. She looks up and out of the mist was a black crow who landed on one of the statues in the garden.

A crow with long feathers on top of his head, wearing a black and silver sleeveless vest and pants, held together with a violet belt, small chains around his chest and golden talons with stains on them. He simply stares at them with a smirk, his dark brown eyes staring into the old cat's blue ones.

Suddenly there a crash and the trio turned their attention to the far wall that separates the garden from outside. Míng Na could see cracks forming as the person from the other side keep punching the wall until it finally collapses. As the dust and fog cleared three individuals step in, staring down at the master. Míng Na eyed on the hippopotamus, who was wearing armor, violet pants, and a wooden mask that covered his face. The foxes were wearing masks too only they were wearing long robes of purple, bandages around their arms and legs, and we're staying close to each other.

Míng Na holds on to her dao tightly, ready to attack if any of them came close. Her glaring eyes darted to each intruder, wondering what were they waiting for.

"_Míng Na…" _

The Siamese cat stood still after hearing someone calling her name. It wasn't any of the intruders and it only made Míng Na intense. She wasn't going to let her guard down, she reminded herself she has to protect her family.

"_Míng Na_…" a female called out again, almost in a melody tone.

Míng Na tries to stay composed but she swears the voice sounded familiar. She saw a fifth person in the group, the one who was calling her, entered in the garden on all fours. The trio couldn't see her face but they could tell she was staring right at them. She stood there in the center, her cloak and hood being blown by the wind. The female took off her straw hat and throws it at Míng Na. The old cat slashed it in two and held her weapon up high and threating. Pangolin and Lán lǜ stayed behind, intensely watching the group.

Finally, the female carefully removes the dark cloak and throws it to the ground. The moment she revealed herself, Míng Na's sharp pupils shrank and felt her blood run cold.

"T-Tiān Cháo…" she heard herself whisper.

Tiān Cháo stood there staring at the cat long with a sinister grin.

"Hello, best friend…" she sneered with spite and loud enough for everyone to hear.

Tiān Cháo is a golden snub-nosed monkey. Her golden-orange fur shined bright with pale blue skin, feet and hands were a darker blue. She wore chest armor, red and yellow wristbands matching the stitch up red pants and clothing attach to her armor, like overalls. She had a rope belt around her, tie on the side was her stone weapon. She was unusually large than a normal monkey almost as tall as Míng Na, but her tail stood taller. What stood out the most were her bright but eerie eyes of violet, slightly glowing.

When the Siamese cat said nothing, Tiān Cháo cocked her head to the side, frowning and trying to play innocent.

"What's wrong Míng Na?" she said in a sweet but fake voice, "Why do you look so afraid?"

Míng Na almost couldn't breathe. She vaguely shook and took a step back, almost dropping her weapon. She tries to compose her stance but she was breathing heavily. She wasn't sure what she was seeing was real, it couldn't be real. Míng Na swallowed, finding her voice.

"How…I, you were-"

"Dead?" Tiān Cháo cut her off, "Yes, I was dead. But I found my way back."

Pangolin and Lán lǜ had no idea what was happening but they stared at Míng Na, full of concern about her well-being and turned back to the golden monkey. They noticed Tiān Cháo walking towards them with the other intruders not far behind her.

"There so much for us to catch up on," said Tiān Cháo smiling again, "I made some new friends, and I learned a few new tricks that I'm dying to show you."

Tiān Cháo was now standing a few feet apart of the trio but not too close, the long dao stood in the way. Míng Na started at those purple eyes, she hadn't seen those eyes in a long time. Tiān Cháo stared back, still smiling.

"You know I have to say, you look so different with that old face," she pointed out.

Míng Na ignored her as she leans over to her student, not taking her eyes off the intruders.

"Pangolin, take Lán lǜ and evacuate everyone," she whispered.

Lán lǜ's brows arch upwards, hearing everything.

"Grandma, what's going on? Who is she?" she asked worry.

Tiān Cháo's ears twitched, her wide eyes darted to the child and back to the old cat, surprised.

"Grandma? Seriously?"

Tiān Cháo suddenly started laughing, a high pitch cackle that startled everyone including her followers.

"Hahaha, you really are old Míng Na," she said calming down, "I never pictured you having kids."

Tiān Cháo then leaned her body wanting to see the child closer but Míng Na would not allow her. Lán lǜ, however, did make eye contact and she saw Tiān Cháo smile at her, showing her long pointy teeth. Frighten, Lán lǜ hid behind Pangolin not letting go his side.

"She's so pretty," Tiān Cháo whispered, "She even has her eyes…"

"Tiān Cháo," Míng Na raised her voice getting the monkey's attention, "Why are you here?"

The golden monkey glanced back to the cat, her face softens a little.

"We're here to fix everything," she said, "Don't you remember what we promise to Měi Hua?"

Míng Na held her dao close to the monkey, casing Tiān Cháo to step back.

"Don't speak her name!" Míng Na hissed, "I don't know what you are talking about but I'll show you mercy only if you and your friends leave Huang Shui Village at once!"

Tiān Cháo rolled her eyes taking the threat as a joke. "Haha, why are you being so dramatic Míng Na?"

"I mean it, leave now!"

In an instant, Tiān Cháo's smile was gone, she frowned deeply and gave the old cat a dangerous glare.

"Oh I see, you blame me for what happened don't you?" her voice was low.

Míng Na blinked caught off guard, "No, I don't-"

"Of course you do," Tiān Cháo accused cutting her off again, "Fine, we'll leave…"

She took a few steps away from the trio and turned her back to them. She looked up to her followers who eyed her and held a figure to her lips, telling them to stay quiet. Under her armor was the necklace of the five jade stones, she pulls them out and closed her hand around them. There was a small glow that enters her body and she smiled, her followers smiled too. Tiān Cháo glanced back, choosing her words carefully.

"Before we go, aren't you curious how I came back?" she asked.

When she didn't get an answer she turns back around and shows the old cat her necklace. Míng Na's eyes went wide. Now she's got her attention.

"Your collecting chi like Kai?"

Tiān Cháo shook her head "No, I only saw how he did it. But the yak was a fool, going around collecting masters' chi when he should've thought the bigger picture. This chi is from the Gods."

Tiān Cháo watched Míng Na's face and continued. "The Gods' chi is far more powerful than ours, so powerful that it can manifest into one's chi without being released. You could say it's more magnificent because of its wonders. Like growing the roots, making the mist, or something like THIS!"

Tiān Cháo slammed her fist down and a blast of energy goes in the ground. Out of nowhere a pillar of earth hits Míng Na sending her flying to the temple roof. Lán lǜ and Pangolin watched in horror.

"Grandma!" Lán lǜ cried.

"Lán lǜ run!" Pangolin yelled as he rolled up into a ball and charges at Tiān Cháo. The kitten runs to the doors only to be stopped by the foxes. Lán lǜ froze seeing the twins staring her down, slowly making their way to her. She quickly runs the other direction with the twins following her.

Meanwhile, Pangolin charged at the three, but Tiān Cháo and Gang moved out of the way. When he popped out he was faced with the hippo and was a punch in the face. Pangolin recovered and twisted his body, using his tail to hit the hippo but missed. Hema the hippo throws a few punches but Pangolin moved his arms, blocking each attack then throws a kick. He uses his claws and tried to pierce through the armor. While they were fighting Tiān Cháo jumps and uses the pillar to swing herself to the roof.

She spots Míng Na using her dao struggling to stand back up. The old cat was shaking but she shook it off when she spotted the golden monkey. Despite being on a roof, Míng Na held up her weapon, ready to fight. Tiān Cháo lands on the other side, undoing the tie and her tail takes hold of her stone sword.

"Tiān Cháo stop this now!" Míng Na threated.

"C'mon Míng Na, just like old times," Tiān Cháo mocked and leap forward swinging her weapon at her.

Míng Na swings her dao blocking the sword. The golden monkey swings her tail, using acrobats to move faster. Her attacks kept getting blocked, she tries a direct attack by thrusting the sword to the chest but the tip of the dao block it, blade and stone almost created sparks. Míng Na took the opportunity to spin around and throw a kick but Tiān Cháo dodges it. The monkey looks up to the sky.

"Gang!"

Míng Na heard something from behind and turned around, only to clutched her arm, her sleeve cover in scratches. Gang was fast and flew close to his leader. Míng Na stood up, turning back around to face the two.

While running in the garden Lán lǜ looks up to see her grandmother fighting two opponents.

"_I have to help her,"_ she thought.

Lán lǜ stops to face the twins who stop as well. She charges at them but they were faster. The foxes wasted no time and threw punches and kicks, Lán lǜ avoided them but she was eventually knocked to the ground and the foxes held her down. The kitten let out a cry, trying to shake them off.

Míng Na heard her granddaughter and turned her head, fearful eyes looking for her. Tiān Cháo and Gang took advantage of the distraction. Gang flew at the master using his feet to take the dao away while Tiān Cháo grabs the jade stones taking the Gods' powers and place her hand on the roots and use them to pull and tie up Míng Na, who was struggling to break free. Gang breaks the dao in half and throws it, laughing.

"It's over, cat!" the crow declared, watching the old cat getting pulled to his leader.

"You know what's great about this powerful chi Míng Na," Tiān Cháo taunts with a smirk, "It's going to help me build a new world, and you are going to see it."

Míng Na still had no idea what she was talking about. She kept struggling but the roots grow tighter around her body. She started pleading to the monkey, "Tiān Cháo, please don't hurt my family."

Tiān Cháo continued to smile chuckling, "I'm not doing this to hurt you, your family will be fine if they promise to behave."

Lán lǜ, despite being held down, saw the whole thing. She eyed on the necklace understanding where the power was coming from. She thrashed around until she was able to free her arm and elbowed one of the foxes. She got her feet and kicked the other twin hard enough for them to let go. Lán lǜ climb up a tree as fast as she can, making her way to the edge of the roof. Once she got to the roof she dashes on all fours, heading towards the golden monkey. Tiān Cháo and Míng Na were surprised seeing the kitten flying right at them.

"Leave my grandma alone!" Lán lǜ cried as she lands on Tiān Cháo's head.

Tiān Cháo cried out, trying to get the child off of her. It didn't take Lán lǜ long to find the rope and bit down the necklace, taking it off from the monkey.

When she looked up Gang was right at her face, knocking her off of Tiān Cháo and flying in the air. Lán lǜ was about to scream until she remembered she could land. Holding on the necklace, the kitten lands on her paws and stares up to the crow and monkey with a smug look.

"Jokes on you, I can land on my feet!" she called out.

Míng Na sighed in relief. Tiān Cháo growled and glared at the child until she saw what was in her paws. Her hand went to her chest and her eyes grew wide.

"She took the dragons!" Tiān Cháo shriek.

Lán lǜ saw Gang did a loop de loop and fly right towards her. The kitten quickly runs away and spots Pangolin, who leaps up spin his tail right at Hema's face, knocking him down. He grabs and lifts up the hippo, having him hang almost above his head.

"Master!"

Pangolin heard Lán lǜ and saw the crow, using all of his strength he threw Hema right at Gang. The kitten duck down, hearing Gang cry out as he was hit by his comrade. Both of the intruders were knocked out.

"Lán lǜ you have to get out of here," said Pangolin.

Lán lǜ shook her head and show him the jade stones. "We can beat her now, this is what is giving her power."

"Then take it away from here," Pangolin insisted, "I'll distract them while you run."

"No! I'm leaving you and grandma behind!"

Suddenly they heard a scream and they turned to see Tiān Cháo throwing her sword like a boomerang and hitting one the ancestors statues. The two hastily moved out of the way, as the jade statue crashed to the groundbreaking into pieces. Pangolin noticed the ancestor was craved wearing a necklace, and then he got an idea. He uses his sharp claw to cut the jade stones from the statue and picked up more jade rubble. Seeing that the kitten wasn't going to he turned her around to him.

"Lán lǜ give me the stones, carry theses and run. Don't stop until you're out of reach," said Pangolin as he made the exchange. Lán lǜ was curious what his idea was but as Tiān Cháo drew closer to them there no time to ask.

The two splits up, Tiān Cháo immediately picks up her sword and follows the kitten, startling Lán lǜ on how fast she was. She ran in zig-zags to lose her. She made a quick turn but then two legs appear from behind the rocks and trip her. Lán lǜ was rolling on the grass until she slowly comes to a halt. She was going to get up but the twins came back and held her down.

Lán lǜ was trying to break herself free but Tiān Cháo caught up with her, staring down at her with a glowing glare. The twins moved out of the way and Tiān Cháo grabs the kitten's arm pulling them back to find jade pieces with her. The jade stones were not with her which made the monkey growl in irritation. She twisted her head to where the pangolin was, spotting him behind the statues. Lán lǜ took this chance to kick Tiān Cháo in the leg, causing her to yelp out. She takes off once more, heading towards her grandmother.

"Go grab her," Tiān Cháo ordered and watch the twins go before she turned to the other master.

Pangolin untied the necklace, it took a while due to his large paws and figures. He places the stones on his lap and carved a small hole in the regular jade. He tries to put the rope through the hole, but it was so small he can hardly see it.

"Ugh, how does the master do this with a sewing needle," he muttered to himself finally getting the rope through, "Okay one down, four to go."

But Pangolin runs out of time switching the jades as Tiān Cháo breaks down the statue he was hiding. He quickly gets up but drops the jade stones, he only manages to grab one away before Tiān Cháo swings her stone sword right him. She missed but her mind was focused on the jade stones, she grabs four of them but saw one was missing.

"Give it back you thief!" she growled as her tail swing her weapon at him, her fist holding the stones tightly as they glowed.

Pangolin blocks the attacks, still holding on to the jade stone and the fake one. He swings his long tail at her but Tiān Cháo jumped, rolled over in mid-air, and once she landed, slams her stone sword on his tail. Pangolin gasped and flinched pulling his tailback. Tiān Cháo then jumps on his back and slams down her fist. Pangolin screamed out in pain, he felt something burning on his back, stinging his skin and ripping a few of his scales.

Tiān Cháo's hand blazed and sizzled like a ball of fire. It was a temporary power but Tiān Cháo was satisfied that now she had the advantage. She stared at the pangolin as he clutched his back and fell on to one knee but that wasn't enough for Tiān Cháo. She let out a snarl as she twisted her tail, slamming her weapon on his wound causing him to fall to the ground. She turned him around to face her and she brutally punched him a few times in the face until he was knocked out, his right paw loosens and the necklace rolled out.

Tiān Cháo walked over to picked it up. She grabs the end of the rope and slip the jade stones back in their places and tie it around her neck. She glances at the knocked-out pangolin and glanced down her hand, covered in his blood and scales. For some reason she watched intently as the blood gradually drips, hitting the ground. She heard Hema and Gang approached behind her, awoken from their knock out.

"Wow, that looks brutal," Gang said impressively.

Tiān Cháo gazed at them and back at her hand, giving a casual hum.

"Sometimes you have to take extreme measures to get what you want," she said shaking the blood and scales off her hand, "And I don't hesitate."

She clutches the jade stones again and places her hands on the roots. Míng Na, who was still tied up, was pulled down and close to the group. The fox twins came back with Lán lǜ tied up. Both the cats saw Pangolin on the ground and gasped in shock. Míng Na let out a furious growl, trying to break free.

"You've gone too far!" she cried in anger, "You said you wouldn't hurt my family!"

"I said they will be fine if they behave but they didn't," Tiān Cháo snapped back, "If he didn't try and steal my dragons, he wouldn't end up like this."

Míng Na just looked at her, she couldn't believe the golden monkey is putting the blame on Pangolin. She became fearful when she saw her walked over to her granddaughter. Tiān Cháo takes her sword from her tail use it under Lán lǜ's chin, forcing her to look up at her.

"And as for you," the monkey hissed, "I'm only sparing you because you're important to Míng Na. But if you _dare_ try to go against me again, it will be the last thing you'll do. "Do you understand?"

Lán lǜ didn't speak. As scared as she is, she was more angry at the person in front of her. She glares right at those violet eyes, hot tears blurring her vision.

"You won't get away with this you witch!" she growled.

Tiān Cháo only scoffed, "Witch? I've been called worse, but that's a new one."

She placed her hands on the roots, commanding them to pick up Pangolin and throws him over the wall. She blocks the hole in the wall so he wouldn't get back in, while the cats cried out to him. Tiān Cháo then places her hands on the earth, energy flew out as the roots and trees grew out of control, heading to the sky. Míng Na and Lán lǜ could only watch helplessly.

"Soon this world will fall and a new one will be made," Tiān Cháo declared as her friends watch in amazement, "And if I have to be a monstrous witch to make it happened, then so be it!"

Pangolin woke up but he was in so much pain. He glanced up and was shocked to see Huang Shui Village being covered in so many vines of nature. It was such a strange phenomenon, that he felt like he fell into a fantasy story. There was no way he could go back in and save the girls.

He has to get help.

Very slowly he got on his feet, clenching his shoulder as his back burns. His gaze goes to his left paw revealing that he safe the jade stone with him. He wasn't sure if the whole god thing was true, but he saw with own eyes what the powers are really coming from. While staring at the jewel in his paw, he realized that there is a person in there, probably looking back.

"Um, I don't know if you can hear me in there," he said, "But I'm taking you somewhere safe."

Pangolin pushed himself to walk forward, keeping the jade close to him and leaving his home behind to find help.

* * *

It had been hours since he walked. Pangolin was now far from his village and was walking on large empty land with rice fields on each side. Sweat was on his forehead as he was getting tried. His tail and back were in so much pain but he can't stop. He kept on thinking about Míng Na and Lán lǜ, which drove him with motivation. Pangolin shut his eyes tight as the pain was getting worse, he inhales air as breaths it out. He only looked down for a second, so when he looks back up he bumps into something.

He falls to the ground and so did another person.

"Will you watch will you're going!" said a man sounded irritated.

"S-sorry, I didn't, see you…" Pangolin stuttered feeling really tried. He sat up, giving himself a moment before getting up. He breathes heavily and sees a feathery hand on his shoulder. He glanced up seeing a peacock in front of him.

"Are you alright?" the peacock asked with a raised brow.

Pangolin still holds on his shoulder, getting up.

"M-my village was attacked," he huffed out, "I have to get help-gah!"

The pain was now getting to him as he couldn't ignore it any longer. Pangolin shut his eyes and the peacock help him up.

"You're badly injured," said the peacock, "Let me take to my house."

Pangolin nodded in agreement, "Th-thank you."

The peacock picks his basket full of fruit and straps it behind him as he helps the injured pangolin. They left the rice fields and followed a road that took them a while to get to the house. The house was old and almost ruined but it still held on its own. They entered the house and the peacock leads his guest to a small bamboo chair to sit.

Pangolin relaxed, having his tail on his lap. He spotted a nearby kitchen, where the peacock had the pot of water and fire ready. He throws some herb in the pot, waiting for it to be cooked. Once it was ready the peacock found two rags to absorb the herbs and handed over to Pangolin.

"Here, it should help."

Pangolin placed one rag on his tail and the other one on his back. It stung like hell but it was healing his wounds. His breathing was steady, finally feeling some relief from the pain.

"Thank you so much, um…"

"Shen."

"Thank you, Shen," Pangolin thanked.

Shen puts away the basket of his food away as he goes to prepare tea for his guest. He glanced at the pangolin, those injure looked really bad, he wondered what happened to him. Moving his train out of the away Shen goes to sit down across his guest.

"You said your home was attacked, tell me what happened?" Shen asked.

Pangolin stared at the peacock, not sure what to say. He glanced at the jade stone he put down, leaning his back gently.

"I don't know how to explained it," he started, "It was so surreal, all I can say is that a woman and her followers took my master down and took over."

Shen's crest twitched surprised by the answer.

"This woman, did that to you?" he pointed to Pangolin's injures.

Pangolin let a light horse laugh, "Oh she can do more than just rip my skin off. But I have to find help, I can't defeat them by myself."

Shen nodded, taking in the little information. The answer didn't make sense to him and he was curious about what the master meant surreal. But Shen reminds himself that he shouldn't get involved. He wasn't going over there looking for a fight, without any knowledge of what he would be up against. Shen got up to get the tea, he takes the small spot from the fireplace and pours in the small teapot.

"I heard stories about the Dragon Warrior," said Pangolin, "Maybe I can head over to his village, but I'm not fully healed. I'm not sure if I could make it."

The peacock pause after hearing the Dragon Warrior. He placed his hands on the table as he thought about Po. He wondered if his friend was alright after he left, wondering if he found his family. Shen straightened himself, trying to finish the tea tray, but then he had an epiphany as he walked back.

"Go to Gongmen City."

"Huh?"

"There is a ferry not far from here," Shen explained as he places the tray on the small table, "It follows all streams and the oceans, it should take you there."

"Okay but why Gongmen?" Pangolin questioned.

"I have friends over there, ask for Lang and Ah-ma. She can heal you better than I can," Shen said.

Pangolin thought for a moment before pouring his tea in his cup. "Alright, I'll head over there. Maybe I can write my message to the warrior."

"You can stay a little longer if you want, until your strength returns," the peacock offered.

"I can't waste any time," said the young master, "My family is in danger and I must make haste, but I appreciate for the offer."

Shen understood and prepare his own tea. After drinking the tea, Pangolin could feel some of his strength coming back. As for his tail and back, they still sting but the pain was less threating to his life. He picks up the jade stone and stood up, bowing to the peacock.

"Once again, thank you for your help," he said.

Shen only gave a small smile and bowed in return, he then walks over to the pangolin.

"Can you do me a favor?"

The master looked up to the peacock, "Yes?"

Shen sighed, "If Ah-ma or Lang ask, don't tell them I send you."

Pangolin blinked in confusion, "Why?"

He waited for an answer as he watches Shen shift his eyes to another direction and back to him.

"It's complicated," he responded.

Although Pangolin didn't understand he was going to respect those wishes.

"Okay," he headed out the door but not before he turned back to the white peacock.

"Farewell Shen."

Shen watch the pangolin take-off and disappeared. He closed his door but stood there for a moment. He thought about the wolf and the old goat, frowning. He did feel bad for leaving them, but in his mind, it was for the best.

He was ashamed, he did freak out when hearing a vision of the pandas being alive. He knows he failed getting rid of the pandas and he'll admit it, he was relieved that he did. Now Po can be happy with his family, the family Shen tore away from him. But that wasn't enough for him to go back. He didn't want to be a reminder to the other pandas and he was afraid what they may do if they see him. All Shen wants to leave the past behind, not think about the future, and just live the rest of his life peacefully. He sighed once more, finally moving his feet so he can prepare his meal for one.

* * *

**The next chapter will be shorter, this one really burned me out but I had fun writing the characters. Here are more fun facts!**

**Tiān Cháo having powers or a strange gift was an idea I had for a while, but I changed it to having her stealing powers from the dragons. The dragons can change seasons so they have connections to other elements, explaining how she can control the nature around her. Shen with the herbs is actually a call back to chapter 4 from the first story. And Míng Na's name actually was going be Sagwa as a reference to the animated show but I looked up the name and it meant 'silly melon head'. I didn't want to call my character that so I changed it, now its a reference to the actress who voiced Mulan. **

**Here is the link to ****Tiān Cháo: **** post/190757292628/ive-gone-back-to-writing-fanfics-and-for-two **

**Thanks for reading!**


	3. Now the Journey Begins!

**Hey guys, I am so sorry for the delay of this chapter. Because of the virus situation, my schedule got screw up including the fact I had to finish class online now. I told myself to focus on my assignments and get it out of the way so I can go back on my writing without distractions, it took me two months but I did.**

**I hope all of you are safe out there and staying inside, I know this epidemic is scaring people but we will get through this. To make your day a lot brighter here is the next chapter, it's short but I promise the next one will be longer. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 3: Now the Journey Begins!

Po had taken the frightened hare to the Jade Palace and talk to Shifu.

It was difficult getting a straight answer from him, whatever he saw left the masters baffled. When Shifu calms him and gives him a cup of water, he was able to talk normally. The information he could give them was a strange group are looking for someone, he gives them a map and a list of masters, probably looking for a place to invade. After giving the hare some help and finding someone to send him home, the masters went to work.

Master Shifu had Po and the Five write out letters to every village and city they could think of. If there are invaders out there they need to let every master know. They still couldn't understand what the hare meant that a strange woman grew roots in his home. Even mentioning the necklace she was showing him. The Five just assumed that it may be a rouge master or a simple crazy lady with a strong amount of chi. They couldn't come up with other theories, even Po was a little stumped about it. They spend the day sending off letters and when they got back to the Jade Palace, it was already dark.

Po and the Five were having their dinner before they head to bed.

"So what's the next step that doesn't involve my writing hand," said Monkey rubbing his sore wrist.

"We'll wait for the masters to response," said Tigress.

"Hopefully all of them do, if one doesn't then it's probably because the invaders," said Crane finishing up his food.

While the masters talked about their plans, Po mostly ate his noodles quietly. His mind was thinking back about his talk with his dad. He was wondering if Li Shan was okay, he knows he left abruptly. He was just glad to have the truth off his shoulders, yet he couldn't help but feel like it made things uncomfortable. His father said he was okay but Po saw there were still worry in his eyes when he left.

"Po?"

The panda blinked and looked up, to see his friends staring at him.

"Yeah?"

"Are you okay?" asked Viper, "You're awfully quiet."

"Yeah you normally talk about awesome the classes are," said Mantis.

Po frowned, "Sorry I just, I had a talk with my dad today and I told him about Shen."

The Five paused and stared back at their friend, surprised but curious. Monkey accidentally drops his dumpling in his bowl, causing his noodle soup to splash on to Mantis. The green insect grunted trying to shake off the wetness off. Tigress, knowing how Po lets his worries get the better of him, spoke first.

"And how did it that go?" she asked encouragingly.

Po made some faces as he was not sure himself.

"Uh…okay, I guess. He said he was fine, but I'm getting the feeling that he isn't. I don't think he believed me about Shen."

"I don't blame him," Mantis said, "I mean the guy you helped redeemed is the same guy who destroys your village."

"I know and I get it, but Shen is not the same person anymore," Po continued swallowing his food, "He's our friend and he's still part of our team right?"

The masters nodded and agreed with him.

"I thought that maybe if I tell him how much he's changed and what we been through, things would be fine and not awkward if Shen ever comes back that is."

The Five also miss the peacock just as much as Po. While they understood where he was coming from, they were unsure about his father being okay with it.

"I think it will still be awkward with your dad, no matter how you look at it Po," Crane said being realistic.

"What's important is that told him," Tigress mentioned smiling to her friend.

Po didn't frown or slumped, he agreed with his friends, talking about the aftermath really put him at ease. He thought about what his teacher has said and he was right, he can't make the decision for his dad. He can only wait. They went on talking about their day and the classes. Once they were done with their dinner they all went to bed early, saying their goodnights.

Po didn't waste any time and jumped on to his bed. He closed his eyes and let himself fall in slumberland.

* * *

"_You're back, can you hear me?"_

_Po furrowed his brows, his ears twitched as the voice calls out for him. _

"_Oh man not again," he heard himself mumbled._

_Just like before, he was having a hard time opening his eyes. He didn't know what causes it but he was determined to open them. He realized he was hearing one voice this time, the other ones just disappeared. He saw under his eyelids there was a bright of color lights around him. _

"_Are you there?" asked the female voice. _

"_Who are you?" Po once again asked the strange voice, "Why can't I see you?" _

"_It is my chi shining into your dreams, please don't wake up I want to talk to you." _

_Po could hear the voice was pleading almost afraid, he felt bad but he wasn't sure what he should do. Frowning and trying really hard, he forced one of his eyes to open only to see the lights. They were so bright that he almost closed them again but then it dimed down. He opens his eyes again only to find himself in a strange place. _

_He was laying on top of a patch of golden grass. Lights of yellow and orange aroura surrounded him as he looks around with curious eyes. The panda stood up, amazed by his surroundings, he almost felt like he was back in the Spirit Realm. He walks around, seeing tiny embers of light floating around him and up to the endless sky. _

"_What is this place?" Po questioned to nobody. _

"_Your dreams," said an elegant voice, "Our chi has connected to the depths of your mind. It's a very beautiful place, Po." _

"_Um, thanks," Po comment looking around to find the source of the voice, "I had no idea my mind is like this, although I think there be food floating around." _

_His ears twitched when he realized, "Wait, how'd you know my name?" _

"_I've always know your name," echoed the voice, "I've been watching you, for a long time." _

_Po raised his brows and eyes alarmed by this._

"_Okay… that's not creepy at all," Po muttered uncertainty, hugging himself and walking away. He could hear the voice echoed with embarrassment and a giggle as she corrected herself. _

"_My apologies, what I meant to say, it is my duty to watch over everyone." _

"_Oh," the panda understood. There was a pause, then Po asked a question, "So, what is your name?" _

"_My name is Nuwa, goddess of chi and creativity."_

_Now this made Po stopped walking. He heard that name before, he remembered reading stories about dragons and other fairytales when he was a toddler. It was at this moment he started to question what kind of dream he was having. His dreams were mostly random or about the things he likes. He arches his neck up to the golden sky, trying to see where the voice is coming from, or maybe see some form of a dragon. _

"_Wait, are you really that dragon from the story?" _

_There was a pause for a second but the voice sounded troubled. "I know you have some questions but there is not enough time. I have to tell you we're in danger. You have to save me and my friends, set us free before it's too late." _

"_What are you talking about?" Po called out. He noticed the floating ambers were flying towards him and glowed even brighter than ever. Po blocked the bright lights with his arms, not understanding what is happening. The ambers suddenly form odd shapes in front of him, Po could only see between his arms as the images pop in front of him. They took the form of dragons flying close to each other and rivers and mountains he never saw before. _

"_You're waking up! Look for the master in Gongmen, the others are at Huang Shui Village!" _

_Po wanted to call out but his eyes were focused on flashing images, the embers flared and sparked like electricity. The last image showed a face, the lights turned from gold to a dark violet glow as the terrifying face drew closer to the panda._

* * *

Po woke up, sitting up with a quick gasp. His head darts around to see he was still in his room. He let out a tired sigh as he thought back to the dream, or what he thought was a dream. The female voice came back and it talked to him but what did it mean he wasn't sure. He was actually started to get worried that it was reoccurring.

"That was so weird," he said to himself, "Why am I having these dreams?"

The panda's ears twitched when he heard his door slide open. He saw Tigress already up and dressed.

"Po are you alright?" asked Tigress.

Po thought for a second about telling her about his dreams, but he shrugged it off. The dreams were weird but they weren't harming him, he made a note in his head to come back to that once he was done with class.

"Y-yeah, I'm up," he said getting out of bed, "I'll let the kids in."

"Actually Master Shifu canceled class for today."

Po almost trips on his own feet as he turned to his friend with confusion. "Wait what?"

"We got some letters back from the masters overnight, it's not good."

Po frowned seeing the concern on Tigress's face.

After getting dress up, Po and Tigress headed outside where they found the rest of the masters sitting on the front field. In the center of their circle were scrolls, stocked nicely, and being read through. When they reach the bottom step Po could see the looks of his friends, they were fast reading each scroll with uneasiness written on them. He was almost afraid to ask, expecting to hear the worst news.

"Are the invaders attacking all the masters?"

Viper glanced away from her reading, "No but there's something else happening that's troubling."

"All the masters had reported back saying their lands are dying," said Crane while he was reading.

"What?!"

This got Po's full attention as he hastily sat down next to his friends and picked up one of the scrolls. He reads the report about crops were quickly dying, mysterious cracks were breaking the roads in half and other strange weather phenomena. He picked another scroll, this one written from Master Eagle, and it was the same as the last report.

"They're all like this?" Po asked.

"Unfortunately yes," Master Shifu said with a grim expression, "I don't know what could be the cause of this."

"This is really bizarre," Monkey comment, "What could cause plants to die like that?"

"I'm not even sure myself, but this is a serious problem," said Tigress.

Mantis let out a huff and cross his pincers. "Well that's just great, first there these invaders and now we got to deal with this. What else can go wrong?"

Crane gave the bug an unreadable look, "I wouldn't say that if I were you."

Just then, the masters heard a familiar flapping noise, they look up to the sky to see Zang flying back to the palace. He had what look like another scroll in his beak, which made Shifu worried even further. The duck makes a landing to the ground, but it wasn't a graceful landing as he tumbled with a loud honk, trails of his feathers not far behind. He got back on his web feet and scuttled his way to his master.

"Master Shifu! Master Shifu!" Zang cried catching his breath.

"Who is it this time Zang?"

"It's a letter, from Gongmen!"

Po blinked his eyes and his mouth hung open as he double-take to what he just head. He suddenly remembers pieces of his dream, remembering what the voice told him, find the master at Gongmen. He looks at his teacher as he begins to read the letter, still stunned. He snapped out of it and walked closer to his teacher to see what the letter said, the Five also gathered around.

"What does it say?" Po asked.

Master Shifu let out a small hum as he finished.

"It's from Master Pangolin, he escapes from massive attack and traveled to Gongmen injured."

The Five gasped and Po was about to go all fanboy mode about the master, but then he remembered another piece from his dream.

"Is he from Huang Shui Village?"

The master checks the scroll again and his ears stood up and turned back to his students. "Yes, he is, how did you know that?"

"You know Po, always knows every little fact about every master," said Mantis hopping up to the panda's shoulders.

But that wasn't true, Po knows some awesome techniques about Master Pangolin but he didn't know where he lived. This was the second time Po was left stunned, everything from his dream seem to be happening as that voice predicted. He begins to wonder that perhaps his dreams were visions. If that was the case then he was becoming like Master Oogway.

"What else does it say, master?" asked Tigress.

"It seems the invaders are the same ones who attack the hare," said Master Shifu re-reading the description of the attackers, "He wants us to assemble and discuss plans to get Huang Shui Village back."

"Then there not a moment to lose, let's go!" Po announced and was ready to take off but was stopped by Crane, who grabs his rope by his feet.

"Hold it, Huang Shui Village is a lot farther away from our home, we have to pack a few things, the bird explained.

"Crane has a point," said Master Shifu, "I'll send a response to Gongmen and have a boat ready for your arrival. I want all of you to be ready to head out in a few minutes."

"Yes, master!" The students said in unison and headed back inside.

While Master Shifu picked up the rest of the scrolls, he hadn't noticed that the door to the outside was slightly crack open. A pair of youthful eyes saw the whole event and they were full of delight. Bao tries to keep his excitement as he backs away from the door.

"Master Po is going on a mission," he said this to himself, "That means he's gonna go and fight bad guys and awesome stuff!"

Bao for a long time wanted to see his teachers in action during missions, seeing other places and people with them. Then an idea pop in his head. If he goes with them, he can show off all the moves he learns. Maybe if he can help out then he could become the first kid in class to already be the master of kung fu. He smiled smugly as he looks up with confidence, in his mind, this plan was perfect.

"I'm definitely going."

"I go too!"

Bao let a small yelp, quickly turning around to find another panda behind him. Lei-Lei giggled from Bao's little scream, smiling and holding the Tigress action figure in her arms.

"Lei-Lei! What are you doing?" asked Bao surprised.

"I followed you," said Lei-Lei.

"Go back home, I'm going on a mission," Bao ordered but the girl did not move.

"Can I come too?"

"What?! No, you can't."

The little panda titled her head with wide eyes, "Why not?"

"Because you're not a kung fu fighter. Besides this a job for a big kid like me," Bao said while posing his heroic stance.

"I'm a big kid too like stripey-baby," Lei-Lei replied holding her doll.

But Bao was having none of it, he wasn't going to let a baby ruin his first mission. He folds his chubby arms and pouted at the girl.

"Lei-Lei, you're not coming with me and that's final."

As soon as he said that, Bao realized he made a big mistake. Lei-Lei held her doll close to her face, her eyes widen, brows furrowed and her tiny lip trembled. He saw her eyes were filled with tears, meaning she was about to cry any minute. He starts panicking, he didn't want the masters to hear her cry but if he changes his mind he'll have to watch her.

Bao let out an exaggerated sigh, "Okay okay, you can come!"

"Hooray," Lei-Lei cheered but her mouth gets covered by Bao's paws.

"Listen, we can't let the grown-ups find out," he whispered, "If you wanna come, you have to do as I say okay?"

The little girl nodded happily. The two kids then heard the masters from inside talking and walking to close to the door. They quickly trotted out of the way and hid behind a bush as they watch masters. Bao noticed Po have a large backpack with him and had another idea how to follow them. He took his beanie hat and hid it in his pocket.

"Lei-Lei holds on to me," Bao whispered as held her close and they both rolled down the hill. One good thing about being a panda is being squishy and bouncy to survive a hard landing. They made it to the bottom and hid waiting for the masters.

Meanwhile, Po and the others were ready to head out to their next mission.

"We'll be back master," said Po smiling, "Those invades won't see us coming."

Master Shifu smiled back and bowed, "I know you will. I'll take care of the classes, now go my students and be careful."

"Yes, master!"

As the masters head down the stone stairs, Master Shifu watches his students, praying that things will go well. The information about plants dying didn't sit well in his gut, he feared that the strange phenomena may come to their land. If that were to happen he must also prepare himself to support the villagers as much as he can.

Po was worried too, he knows he and the Five can take on the invaders but wasn't sure how to fix the environment issue. He hopes they could find an answer during their journey, something to heal the lands. He looks down at his jade staff with uncertainty.

"So why are you bringing that?" asked Monkey.

"Oh uh, I thought maybe it could be helpful, "said Po holding the jade staff, "Besides I haven't used it in a while."

The last time Po used the jade staff was when he returned to the living realm. Sometimes he would show it off to the students but he wasn't exactly sure what else it can do. He thought about it more while walking through the village but his thoughts were interrupted when he heard his name being called.

He looks up to see Mei-Mei in front of him.

"Hi, Po I'm ready to go!"

The panda blinked noticing she had a big bag with her, "What? How did know we were leaving?"

The female panda smiled at him.

"Oh everyone saw letters going to the temple and I heard that means you're going mission," she said, "So where are we going?"

While Po tried to come with his answer, Tigress beat him to it.

"Mei-Mei this a serious mission and you're not ready."

Tigress tries to be nice about this. She knows Mei-Mei is capable of handling small fights but wasn't sure if she was ready for a dangerous mission, the panda wasn't even wearing the right clothes, plus she knows this is another silly attempt to impress Po.

"What, I'm so totally ready for a serious mission," the female said in a cool manner. She noticed Tigress wasn't buying it but tries again by putting down her bag and took out some items.

"Okay so maybe I'm not ready but, I bought these for you," Mei-Mei showed the group and Po jars and bottles of liquids she was carrying.

"Oh these are herb medicine," he realized.

"It's for healing injuries, not a bad idea right?" said the female panda, "So I thought how about I help out with healing stuff and you guys handle the fighting stuff."

Po turns to his friends and simply shrugged his shoulders.

"Hey if anything does happen to us, we could the extra hands," he said.

Tigress had to admit, this was a smart move on Mei-Mei's part. She still wasn't sure but it was not something worth arguing. If Mei-Mei thinks she capable to handle things then she can come.

"Alright, we'll take your word," she said, "But first let's have you change into proper clothing."

Tigress takes Mei-Mei back to her place to change. While the others were waiting for them, they turned to see Po's fathers walking towards them with items of their own.

"Oh Po we made it just in time," said Mr. Ping.

"You guys heard we were leaving?" asked the panda.

"Yeah, word travels fast," said Li Shan, "We bought some food for your friends, extra dumpling for you, oh, and a picture of us so you won't miss us too much."

Po took the items and place them in his bag, and looked at the picture. It wasn't a family picture, it was more of a drawing that was done at the last minute with Po in the middle and his dads hugging. He chuckled and shook his head, "Thanks dads, I appreciate."

While the masters had their back turns, they didn't notice Bao and Lei-Lei were following them. The young boy noticed that Mei-Mei left her bag on the ground, he decided that will be their hiding spot.

"C'mon," he whispered to Lei-Lei to follow and they quietly walked up to the bag. He opened it, seeing it was big enough for the two of them. He pulled a bottle and small jars out of the bag so they will be room.

"What's this?"

"Looks like juice," Lei-Lei said mistaking the medicine.

Bao only took out three jars and shrugged, "Hm, we probably won't need that many."

He shoved the jars away and watched them rolled under someone's food stand. Bao lets Lei-Lei crawl in the bag and he gets in with her, quickly closing the bag before anyone can see them.

"So where are you going this time?" asked Mr. Ping, "Some crazy guy trying to take over China again?"

"No, just some invaders took over a village. A kung fu master escape but we have to pick him up from Gongmen" said Po.

At the mention of Gongmen, Li Shan felt his muscles tense and his eyes widen for a second and looked away. Po noticed it and frowned, but turned his lips to a reassuring smile as he took hold of the older panda's paws. Li Shan looks back up to his son, he knows the peacock wasn't living that city anymore, but the fear still grips on his mind. He pushed back those memories, not wanting to think about it. He exhaled and smiled back at his son.

"I'm gonna be okay dad, don't worry," Po said calming his father.

Li Shan let out a short but shaking chuckle, "I'll always worry about you."

"We'll keep each other safe," Viper spoke up, beaming and seeing her friend nodding with her.

Tigress finally came back with Mei-Mei with proper clothes for kung fu fighting. She wore a pink and red vest with brown pants and shoes. Her hair was still in a bun and still have make-up on her eyelids and lashes.

"We're back! What do you think?" Mei-Mei showed off her outfit, with Tigress shaking her head but played along.

"Looking good," Po gave a thumbs up and turned to the rest of the group, "Okay guys let's go!"

Mei-Mei goes to pick up her bag, feeling the weight of it on her back, she swears it wasn't that heavy before. She ignores it and quickly jogs to catch up with the others Po said his goodbyes to his dads as they watch them leave. By the time they left their home, they were already running and hiking through tall rocks. Po let out his usual holler cheers, but after five minutes he was already tried, along with Mei-Mei. The Furious Five had to stop to let the pandas catch their breath, they watch them breathing very dramatically.

This was going to be a long journey for them.

* * *

**Again I'm sorry this took so long, I was having trouble how to end this chapter. I hope you guys are okay and have an amazing day! There's no more fun facts for right now but maybe in the next chapter.**


	4. Into the Storm

**Hey guys, here's another long chapter as I promise! It like 3 am over here and I should be asleep but I couldn't wait. I thought I could get this done on the 12th anniversary of KFP but that didn't happen. So I won't make this any longer, let's get to the story! **

* * *

Chapter 4: Into the Strom

The Furious Five and the Pandas traveled far to Gongmen.

They climbed over mountains, traveled through snow, and walked into deserts. It was just like their old mission to Gongmen, the only difference was Po was able to catch up with everyone but Mei-Mei had to take breaks multiple times. Throughout the journey, she trips over the rocks, trip in the snow, and felt like she dying from the desert sun. Every time Po went over to help her she would dismiss it trying to look awesome. Sometimes when Mei-Mei was too tried, the Five would take turns helping her walk slowly, it was not fun for them.

It wasn't a fun ride for the panda kids, they will feel the bag shaking all the time and Bao had to make sure Lei-Lei stayed quiet. Whenever they had to make a stop, Bao and Lei-Lei would sneak out to grab snacks and move back to the bag before anyone noticed them. It wasn't too difficult and Bao was pretty proud of himself. At least he didn't have to entertain Lei-Lei when they were bored, she would always play with her favorite doll.

After the long journey, the group got themselves a boat and now traveling on the river. They relaxed on the deck as they watched the sunset, expect for Mei-Mei who rested her head on the edge of the boat.

"How much longer till we get to Gongmen?" she asked, "My legs are so tired…"

"We should be there by early morning," said Crane.

"Oh good…"

"And another boat should be ready for us when we get there."

Mei-Mei let out a small groan, "Ugh, Being on a boat is nice but I get seasick really easily."

She lazily goes to the bunker and the others followed her. Tigress stayed out for a while longer, she noticed Po wasn't sleeping in as he was still staring at the sky. The panda was lost in thought as he pondered about his dreams. He hadn't dreamt anything for a few days, the voice never returned and he wondered why.

"Po, are you alright?"

The panda turned his head and saw his friend was looking at him.

"Yeah I'm fine," said Po quietly, "I'm just thinking…"

"About?" Tigress raised her brow and voice out of curiosity.

Po was silent for a second, debating with his mind whether to tell her about the dreams or not. This was starting to feel familiar, it was almost like that time when they talked before arriving in Gongmen.

"Well… he started, "Do you sometimes have weird dreams and you try to make sense out of it?"

Tigress blinked her eyes, surprise.

"Um, I don't think so," she said not sure how to answer the question.

She looked back to him, "Are you having weird dreams?"

"I don't know if I can call them dreams," Po explained while rubbing the back, "It's more like I'm dreaming about a voice telling me things."

He noticed Tigress was narrowing her eyes at him confused but now with concern.

"You're hearing voices?" she asked carefully watching the panda.

"Yeah," Po said casually but quickly realized what Tigress was thinking.

"Not like that!" he corrected, "I had a dream that a voice told me to find Master Pangolin in Gongmen and it happened like a prediction."

"I'm not sure if its visions I'm having or this is something my mind made up," Po said in perplex and turned to her, hoping she may have an answer, "Do think I'm having visions?"

Tigress listened and had a minute to think through what he said, it sounded very unusual. Not many masters would have the ability to predict things, expect Master Oogway, but his visions were rare. They only happened if the master was in deep thought in his meditation.

"Doesn't sound like it," she folded her arms, "How long have you had these dreams?"

"For two days but they stopped," Po answered, "I guess I'm not turning into Oogway."

There was a silent moment until Tigress let out a small chuckle, her tail twitched as she smiled.

"You thought you were turning to Oogway?" she said trying to calm her chuckles.

Po was honestly distracted by the fact he made Tigress laugh, even if it was a small laugh. He smiled and went along with it.

"I could be," he said with gestures of his arms, "I got a robe, my own staff, my own chi, and everything. The only thing I'm missing is a shell."

The female tiger shook her and rolled her eyes. "I doubt you will fit the part."

"Aww c'mon I so can," the panda laughed.

"You're too much," Tigress admitted, "But I wouldn't worry about those dreams, must have been coincidence or a simple message from the universe."

Po nodded in agreement, "Oh I didn't think of that. My dad had a message from the universe too, and it was from Master Oogway."

"Well if you have any more messages tonight let us know," Tigress said before heading to bunker to sleep.

Po took one last look to the sky and the bright moon before heading off to sleep too. He lay there beside his friends staring at the ceiling of the bunker. After a few moments he let his eyes drooped closed, he a dreamless slumber.

By morning the kung fu masters made it to their destination, they woke up to see the familiar city in their view. Gongmen hadn't changed too much, the only differences they saw were the new bridges and a new tower in the works. Po grinned, happy to see the city was at peace and rebuilding.

"I can't wait to meet Master Pangolin," said Po as they were approaching the docks.

"Is he a big deal?" asked Mei-Mei.

"Yeah, he is!" Po excitedly exclaimed, "He's the master of rolling ball of destruction and he had these claws that can pierce through anything. He was trained by the great kung fu master herself, Master Míng Na."

Mei-Mei nodded to Po, trying to listen but got distracted by the many boats leaving to the beautiful ocean. The Furious Five join them as they were getting closer, the saw two figures standing on the docks. They looked very familiar.

"Hey isn't' that…" Viper traded off recognizes them first.

Po looked at them a little longer and realize who was waiting for them. His face lit up with a bright smile. When the boat came to a stop, the group pulled a plank for them to cross over, Po was the first to get off and greeted the individuals.

"Ah-ma!" he cried gently giving the goat a warm hug, Ah-ma returned the hug. Last time he saw her, she wore many robes, but now she was wearing less but lighter color robes. She had bigger glasses for her eyesight. She pulled away, smiling warmly while leaning on her cane.

"Hello again Po," she greeted.

Po then turned to Lang who was wearing new armor with a new symbol, probably for the Kung Fu Council. The panda smiled at the wolf and Lang nodded back.

"Hey Lang, how've you been?"

"Same as usual," said Lang smirking, "Looking for a rematch?"

Po laughed and rolled his eyes, "Oh you wish."

"What's wrong afraid I may beat you again tubby?" the wolf playfully asked, showing off his rows of teeth.

"No way, I'll have you know I'm now the master of chi. Hi-ya!" Po said showing off his jade staff but almost drop it in the water, making Lang not impressed.

Ah-ma uses her cane to softly whack the wolf's leg, "Knock it off Lang."

The wolf grumbled while the goat greeted the Furious Five.

"It's good to see you all again."

"The same to you," Tigress greeted as she and the masters bowed, "How are things in Gongmen?"

"The Council is still patching the city back to normal, but we are doing the best we can," said Ah-ma.

"And Master Croc and Ox?" Po asked.

"A lot busier this time," Lang sighed folding his arms, "They're dealing with the issue of our crops dying."

The masters glanced at each other and back at the two.

"We have gotten word from the other masters who told us the exact same thing," said Viper frowning.

Ah-ma rubbed her bread with concern, "Hm, it seems it's happening all over China."

"We have to solve that and deal with the invaders in Master Pangolin's village," said Monkey looking around, "Where is he anyway?"

"He went to buy some extra supplies for the trip," said Lang, "And extra herbs for Ah-ma."

The group stared at them perplexed and turned to the goat who glanced at the ground and back to them.

"If you don't mind I want to come with you," said Ah-ma.

"Huh? But Ah-ma, we're going on a dangerous mission," said Po.

"I know but Master Pangolin came here he asked only for me to heal him," Ah-ma explained as she holds her cane tightly, "There's only one person I could think of who helped him."

Po didn't get it at first but it finally clicked to him what she was saying. He blinked with wide eyes, "Do think he might have run into Shen?"

"It's obviously Shen, who else knows her beside you guys!" cried Lang throwing his arms up, "We asked the guy about him but he wouldn't tell us anything."

"So you want to find Shen?" Crane asked.

"She wants to find Shen, I'm only coming because somebody has to watch her," said Lang and then he added, "Plus I want to beat some sense into him if we do find him."

The old soothsayer rolled her eyes at him. "I know you miss Shen too Lang, no reason to hide it."

The wolf turned to her with a dumb look and glanced back at the others who were simply staring with knowing smiles. Lang looked away with a huff, grumbling under his breath with his tail wagging aggressively.

"I want to see if he is alright," Ah-ma continued, "Because I believe one of my vision may be coming true."

"A vision about what?" the panda asked inquiringly.

"Don't you remember Po, it was one I told you about the last time we saw each other," Ah-ma reminded.

The panda had to think back because he honestly didn't remember. He remembered Ah-ma talking to him about visions, there was one where she said something will happen in the near future. Something about him and Shen fighting someone.

"Was it the one where you told about the future?"

Ah-ma nodded.

"Wait, Po, why didn't you tell us she had a vision about the future?" Tigress asked while the others glance at him.

Po fidgets his figures, feeling embarrassed that he forgot about those visions.

"Well we got attack during the festival, so it kinda slips out of my mind," he sheepishly said seeing his friends stares at him blankly, "Heh sorry…"

"Hey, guys I got all my stuff," called Mei-Mei as she aboard off the boat breathing heavily like she was tried, "I swear my bag was not this heavy."

As soon as she appeared both Lang and Ah-ma stood there in shock, the goat couldn't help but cover her mouth and the wolf pointed with his jaw half-open. Mei-Mei noticed that they were staring at her.

"She…she's a panda…" Lang managed to find his voice again. Ah-ma still remembered that vison she had two years ago, even though she knew they were still around, seeing another panda was still a surprise. It warmed her heart to see another one and she was trying so hard not to get overwhelmed.

The female panda had no idea why they were staring at her but she introduced herself anyway.

"Hi there I am Mei-Mei the fabulous dancer, and before you ask yes, I am Po's amazing student of his amazing classes."

"Uh, she just a friend we hang out sometimes," Po corrected watching their expression, "But yeah, she another panda."

He knew this was a surprise and he couldn't wait to tell Ah-ma his story. The masters noticed the change in the atmosphere. They watched as she approaches Mei-Mei with a smile, she grabs her paw and studies it for a second. She gently pulled Mei-Mei down to have a better look at her face.

"You seem healthy," she said, "I see strength in you, dear."

Mei-Mei beamed adoring the attention she was receiving, "Oh, why thank you, sir."

"Mei-Mei she a lady," Po said.

The female panda made a face, "Oh. Oh, I am so sorry, that was so rude. I just saw the beard and thought oh it's a guy uh-"

"It's alright dear," Ah-ma said not offended at all.

Mei-Mei also noticed the wolf was still staring at her. She lean-to Po and whispers, "Why is that wolf staring at us it's kinda creepy?"

"That's Lang."

"Oh hi Lang, loving the armor."

"Uh, thanks…?" Lang responds, still shocked to see another panda.

Just then Master Pangolin makes to the docks with bags of items. Po freaked out and quickly walks over to the pangolin and made a quick bow.

"Hi you're Master Pangolin it's so awesome to meet you!" Po excitedly cried.

"I take it you're the Dragon Warrior," said Master Pangolin with a chuckle, "I think our boat should be ready to go I'll explain everything on the way."

"Let's do it!" Po cheered and followed him. The other masters followed too with Ah-ma not far behind and Mei-Mei walked beside her. Tigress stayed behind to talk to Lang.

"Are you sure you want to come?" Tigress asked the wolf next to her, "There's a chance that we may not Shen along the way."

"We're sure, I'll even help you guys our mission."

"What about the Council?"

"Ah-ma already took care of it," Lang said as he watched the goat talk to the female panda, "My brothers will be protecting the city."

Tigress followed his gaze and looked back to see the soldier's face. "She misses him doesn't she?"

"Of course she does, she practically raised us," Lang gave a weak laugh, "But I think it's because she felt bad about what happened?"

She raised a brow not understanding, "What do you mean?"

Lang's ears dropped like he was ashamed, "She had another vision about seeing other pandas, Shen found out and well.."

Tigress felt tense up to what he was saying, she looked at him hard, as if to see if was lying. The more she thought about it, the more it made sense, that's why the peacock took off. Shen would have freaked out on seeing another panda that wasn't Po, but one thing about this information was bothering her.

"You knew this whole time?"

"Yeah uh…"

"How can you keep that to yourself?" she wanted to know while trying not to sound angry.

"We were going to tell him but she got overwhelmed when Shen ran off."

Tigress wanted to argue how wrong that was, if Po knew sooner he would've found his family a lot sooner. But when she turned back at Lang, she glanced at his only eye and saw that he did felt some guilt. It seemed that he had also is trying to grow to be a better person like Shen. She bit her lip so no harsh word could come out.

"I understand," she said.

Lang exhales a breath he didn't know he was holding. "So uh, does she know anything about me?" he asked pointing to Mei-Mei.

Tigress knew what he was talking about but simply shrugged, "I'm not sure, you have asked her yourself."

He should've known she was going to say that, but he was too hesitant to approach her. Although Mei-Mei seems to be friendly like Po, he quickly noticed how much of a chatterbox she is. He followed the group to a bigger boat that will take them to their destination, he took the wheel while Master Pangolin shows him the way. As the group settled with their supplies, they glanced at the city one last time before it disappeared from their view.

* * *

It had taken her all day but it was all worth it.

She had to make sure no would ever come here, she had taken out the bridge, the only way in the village. She uses her powers to build mountains of rubble and earth. Tiān Cháo believes this would be enough, the village was covered with tall vines of plant life and was now guarded by tall and slim mountains circling around it. The golden monkey decided to take a break and climb her creation. She stretches her arms before she made a big jump and climbed forward until she reaches the top. She had the perfect spot, right in the center of the landscape.

"_From here I can see everything,"_ she thought, glancing around her. She can see the hills, the forest, the rivers, and smaller villages that were too far from her grasp. From behind her, Huang Shui village was still within her sight.

Tiān Cháo sat down crossing her legs as she stares at the lands. Sticking out of her mouth, she chewed on a twig with a few green leaves. She allowed herself to ponder as the cold wind flew by. She loved the cold, she closed her eyes breathing the air and allowing it to brush through her fur. She hasn't had this feeling in such a long time, almost like she was alive again.

Almost.

Like her followers, Tiān Cháo was just a wandering soul with the God's chi keeping them anchored to this world. She noticed how she never feels any pain of hunger as if her body was hollow inside. Even chewing on the twig didn't seem to satisfy her. She also noticed her followers would get tried, it didn't take her long to find out why. They needed their own jade stones of chi to keep them going or else they would return to the Spirit Realm. Tiān Cháo needed all five Gods if she was going to build a new world, but she wasn't selfish, she would share her chi to them. Gods are eternal so their powers are endless, the same as their willpower.

The dragons were trapped but they were unwilling to give up their escape. Tiān Cháo would feel their energy flow through her, using all of her inner strength to suppress them. There was one dragon who was angry the most but she made sure to keep under control. She has to, this plan of hers has succeeded no matter what.

But Tiān Cháo will admit having this energy made her feel more than just a wandering soul. She felt like she had a purpose, she felt powerful, like a god.

"_No one can't stop me, no one can't hurt me anymore."_

As soon as she thought of that she closed her eyes tightly.

"Don't think about it," she said to herself not interested going down memory lane, "No reason to be upset…"

Just then she heard a sound from behind her, as it got closer she felt a weight on her shoulder. At the corner of her eye, she saw Gang was panting a little.

"Long flight?" she asked him.

"I did some scouting before I came looking for you, no intruders," he said with a huff.

"Good, are you okay?"

"Just out of breath," said Gang still painting. Normally he would never get this tried, but because he was a spirit with no organic body he didn't have the same energy as before.

"Here." Tiān Cháo raised her hand and placed her figures on top of his head. She could sense the crow was running out of energy, so she transferred some of her chi to him. Gang feels the chi and breaths easily as a glow of colors from her palm goes into his body.

"Thanks."

After a moment they sat in silence.

Gang didn't know much about the lady still, she was strange but smart, the only detail he got from her was she grew up during a war that happened so long ago. He doesn't remember which one but seeing how she was sometimes quiet, it must have messed her up. Hema knew her the longest while talking to him, he confirmed most days she preferred to be alone and wouldn't speak to anyone.

"How is Hema doing?" she asked breaking the silence.

"He's making sure those villagers stay on task," said the crow still gazing the view.

After taking down Míng Na, Tiān Cháo and her group gathered all of the villagers. They ran and screamed but she easily grabbed all of them with vines from the garden. Before they can beg mercy Tiān Cháo dismissed their cries and bluntly went straight to the point. They were to pledge their loyalty to them and help her build projects she had in store and in return she would let them live. The villagers had no choice but to agree.

"And the twins?"

"I asked them to watch the old cat and the _brat_," Gang grumbled the word, "She kicked me in the beak."

Tiān Cháo rolled her eyes taking the twig out of her mouth, "Can't handle a kitten Gang, I thought you'll be better."

"Hey you're not paying me to babysit," he said.

The golden monkey raised a brow and turn her head with a smirk. "When do I ever pay you?"

He turned to her curiously, "Are we gonna get paid or will there be no financial system in this new world of yours?"

Tiān Cháo responded with a low cackle, "You are such a silly bird Gang."

It didn't sound like a yes to Gang, but then again she didn't carry any coins so he was not holding his luck.

"What exactly is our next move?" the crow asked ruffling his feathers from the cold.

"We have to wait for the signs appear," explained Tiān Cháo, "Just a few more days, once this world starts to crumble then we'll make our move."

"What are these signs?"

A loud crash of thunder erupts from the skies. They looked up to see dark clouds hovering the oceans far away from their spot. Tiān Cháo threw the twig away and stood up as she eyes the storm.

"That's one of them," said Tiān Cháo.

* * *

"Can we come out now?"

"Not yet."

Bao listened out, trying to hear if there is anyone around. They feel the bag moving but they haven't heard anything for a while.

"Okay I think they're gone," he said lifting up the lid of the bag. The crawled out trying not to make a sound.

The kids looked around and saw they were in a room under the deck of a big boat. They were surrounded by bags of items but mostly jars and fruit, Bao immediately spotted some apples, while Lei-Lei goes where the peaches are. Bao grabs one and shoves it in his mouth churching it with his growing teeth. He goes back to Mei-Mei's bag and took her nunchucks for practice, they were too big for him but he didn't care. He swings it around and Lei-Lei played with her doll while humming, sharing a peach to it.

Lei-Lei then felt the floor moved a little which startled her. She looked up feeling nervous and wondered where were the grown-ups.

"Where are we Bao?" the little panda asked.

The boy pause feeling the floor moved, "I think we're on a boat."

Lei-Lei turned to him, "Where are we going?"

"Uh, I don't know," he said truthfully, "But where ever we're going, there's gonna be bad guys and I'm gonna fight them all. Woo-ha!"

He swings the nunchucks to show off only to clunk himself hard on the head and knocking his bean hat. Lei-Lei giggled point at him as Bao rubs his head. They both felt the boat shake again but rougher, causing them to fall and land on their behinds. The panda girl held on to her Tigress doll tightly.

"Can we go upstairs?" Lei-Lei asked nervously, "I don't like it down here."

"No way the grown-ups will find us and send us home and I'll never impress Po," Bao told her putting his hat back on, "Do you wanna go back home?"

Lei-Lei shook her head, "No."

"Are you a baby or a big girl?" Bao taunts eyeing her.

"A big girl."

"Then stay here."

Lei-Lei pouted but listened to Bao anyway, but she still feels uneasy being on a boat.

Meanwhile, the kung fu masters were on top of the upper deck, surveying the oceans as the boat streams forward. They also talked casually to each other and eat some fruit from a basket. Mostly it was Po who did the talking, retelling his tale of his battle with Kai to Ah-ma, Lang and Master Pangolin and the others listen while surveying. Mei-Mei stood by the side of the boat, trying not to feel seasick.

"And then I was like wha-ta! I said to him you want my chi so bad then take it and he turns in to a bright light and I set everyone free," Po said excitedly, "And Oogway appeared and gave me this staff and I became the master of chi."

"Wow you took him down on your own, that's remarkable," Master Pangolin praised.

"He always tells this story to the kids during class," said Viper.

"Class?" Lang inquired ears twitching, "You're a teacher now?"

"Yeah, we made the Jade Palace open for everyone who wants to learn."

Ah-ma smiled warmly, "You have come a long way in your story Po."

Po smiled starching the back of his head, "Heh I have learned a lot, you know you guys can always visit if you want. I'll even teach you how to use chi, Lang."

"Thanks but I'll stick with my hammer," the wolf said leaning on his weapon. He thought about what Po said, he knows Ah-ma wouldn't mind. Maybe he would consider it if the rest pandas from the village were alright about it.

"So Master Pangolin," Po turned to the master, "What kind of invaders are we dealing with?"

Master Pangolin turned to the panda, "Actually since you mention the Spirit Realm there's something I need to show to all of you."

Everyone gathered around the pangolin, including Mei-Mei who was curious about what he needs to show them. Master Pangolin reaches into his pocket and in his palm was a jade stone of a dragon. Po and Five immediately recognize it and frown.

"Oh no, they're collecting chi again?" Po said with worry.

"No," said Pangolin, "It's much worse, from what I understand there is a God trapped in here."

There a quick second moment where everyone stood quiet before looking up to the master with confused expressions.

"Say what?" Mei-Mei questioned looking more confused.

"It's true, that's what Tiān Cháo told me and Master Míng Na."

"Tiān Cháo?" Po questioned, "Never heard of them…"

Master Pangolin sighed, "She and her followers somehow captured these dragons from the Spirit Realm, and she using their chi to perform strange wonders as she call them."

"But that's impossible," Mantis said hopping on to Monkey's shoulder, "Aren't the Gods just a folklore story?"

"I thought so too, but I witness these powers and look what it did to me," Master Pangolin nod his to his back.

As he turned to show his back the Five looks and saw it, right on his upper back was a spot of healed skin. There were still a few burned marks and he wasn't sure if his scales will ever grow back.

"Geez," Monkey wined and pointed, "She did that to you?"

"Yeah," he said somberly turning back around, "If it's wasn't for Ah-ma, I think it would have been worse. While staying at Gongmen, I try to see if there was any information on Tiān Cháo but I couldn't find anything. No scrolls of her history or even a family tree, my only lead is my master."

"How does Master Míng Na know her?" asked Tigress.

"They were friends before, but that's all I know."

"Best friends fighting each other sounds like a rival and a revenge plot if you ask me," Mei-Mei comments.

"I don't what Tiān Cháo's plan is," Pangolin said staring at the stone, "But she doesn't know I took one of the dragons."

The masters stared at the jade stone, not sure what to make of it. This was so supernatural to them and they already dealt with a revengeful spirit in the past. Po stared at the stone longer until he remembered something, his mind wander back to his dreams and to the voice speaking of its name. It was at the moment Po made a connection.

"Nuwa…" he said in awe.

The masters heard him and turned to the panda.

"What it is Po?" Viper asked.

"The voice, the voice that I was dreaming. That's was her voice. She said to save her and her friends, this is what she meant."

Po was so caught up to his realization that he didn't notice everyone was staring at him and not following what he was saying.

"So my dreams weren't really weird visions, I really was hearing voices!"

Crane, Viper, Mantis, and Monkey turned to the only sane master who facepalmed.

"Tigress…" said in union.

"What Po is trying to say was he been having dreams of a voice talking to him," she explained it better.

"Sorry, got carried away," Po said sheepishly, "But I really believe Nuwa is the one talking to me."

"So what you're saying is the Gods are somehow contacting you through your dreams?" Crane sums it up.

"Hey if they're real then anything is possible," said Po with a casual shrug.

Lang thought all of this supernatural stuff was confusing, this was like a situation that happened with the yak two years ago but a stranger. He takes the jade stone from Master Pangolin examining it with the only eye.

"So now that we know more about the enemy, what do we do with this?" Lang asked, "Should we like smash it and let this God free or…"

"Perhaps we should try a different approach," said Ah-ma taking the stone away from the wolf, "I sense a presence from the jade, a female spirit."

Po's eyes extend "That's gotta be Nuwa but how do we get her out?"

Everyone stopped to think for a minute until Viper spoke up.

"How about using our chi to free her," she said, "If Po uses his to free us, then surely we can do the same."

"But will it be enough to free a God?" Tigress asked doubtfully that their chi would be enough.

"We'll just gonna have to try," said Monkey.

Suddenly they all hear thunder roaring and the sky lit with lighting. They looked up to see the sun and the green skies were replaced with dark clouds. A fog slowly surrounds them, the waves act aggressive, bumping the boat harder.

"That's weird, there wasn't a cloud in the sky," said Lang.

A thunder strikes again, louder than before. Someone screams. Everyone was alert, but then the door to the bottom bunker open and two little pandas ran out.

"Stripey-Baby!"

"Lei-Lei! Come back!"

Bao then froze in place as soon as the masters noticed him. He glanced at the wolf and the goat who also stared at him. The little girl on the other hand rushes over to Tigress, hugging her legs as big tears fell from her eyes. The female tiger was shocked to see Lei-Lei on the boat.

"I'm scared!" Lei-Lei cries.

Po turned to the boy with the same shock, "Lei-Lei, Bao, what are you guys doing here?!"

"Oh uh, Hi uh…Master Po," Bao responded nervously, "We umm, we wanted to help you with your mission…"

"How on earth did you followed us, kid?" Mantis demanded.

"We were hiding in Mei-Mei's backpack…" Bao muttered but admit it, seeing no way out of it.

"Wait a minute…" as soon as it dawns on Mei-Mei, she put her paws on her hips and glared at Bao. "No wonder my bag was so heavy!"

"Hey it wasn't fun when you were carrying us!" the boy exclaimed.

The female panda put a paw on her chest with a dramatic gasped, "Why you little-"

The boat shook back and forth very violently, causing everyone to yelp and to lose their balance. The clouds rolled in, almost turning black. After another lighting strike, it started to rain heavily, their clothes and fur were wet in seconds. The waves were higher casing the boat to wobble more.

"Something wrong, this is not normal!" Master Pangolin cried out.

"Everyone hold on to something!" Lang ordered, holding Ah-ma close to him.

Po and the Five hold on to the side of the boat as tight as they can. Po and Tigress held on to the kids with their arms, Bao holding on to Po for dear life and Lei-Lei did the same while still holding her doll. Mei-Mei was holding on too but she couldn't hold on for so long and slip, screaming as she crashes into Lang. The crash caused the wolf to let go of the hammer and it slides down. Master Pangolin saw the hammer coming to him and moves out of the way as it slams into a wall.

The crash also causes the soothsayer to drop the jade stone. When she noticed it on the wooden floor, she gasped.

"Po!"

Po heard his name and spotted the stone sliding to the other side.

"Take Bao!" he told Tigress. She takes the boy as Po goes to grab Nuwa. He fell to the floor and reach but the stone slide away from him.

Viper tried to help but she couldn't grab it with her tail, Crane tried to use his beak but stone slips out bounce back to the left side of the boat. Monkey jumped to grab it but he missed and landed on his back. While the masters were trying to catch the jade stone, Lang noticed how much the boat was rocking to the right. He needed to get to the wheel before the wave would try to tip over the whole boat. Mei-Mei was holding on to them, trying her best not to freak out.

"Can I trust you?" he yelled enough for her to hear.

"Yeah of course you can!" Mei-Mei yelled back not sure what he meant.

Lang let out a grunt and gently shoved the goat to the female panda. "Don't let her go!"

Mei-Mei holds Ah-ma while holding on to the boat at the same time. They watch him using the side to climb to the top. He then jumped to grab the railing and pulled himself just close enough to touch the wheel. Once he got hold of it he took back control of the boat. He tried steering it away from the storm but the waves made it difficult for him. One wave was so large it splashed on to the deck and made the boat rock too close to the water.

Pangolin, Monkey, and Crane saw this and with quick thinking they use their bodies to slide down and hit the other side wall, causing the boat to stay in balance. Lang turned the wheel, because of the rain and fog he couldn't see where they were going. Another wave hit them, this time the boat leaned to the right.

"Lean left!" Lang shouted through the loud thundering storm.

The three masters obeyed sliding down, this time Viper uses her body to slithered up a pole, wrapping around it, and have Monkey grab her tail. They pulled the boat back, with Tigress and Mei-Mei on each side it was easier for them.

The jade stone still bounced around during this but Mantis was able to see it and jumped high to grab it. He uses his claws to hold the side of it and he lands on the floor.

"I got it!" he cried. But the victory didn't last long as the hammer skimmed down to his direction. It smashed into him but not enough to kill him. He dropped the stone as it hit the floor once again.

Po saw it and with all his might, he threw himself to the floor just enough to grab the stone before it can get away from him.

"I got you Nuwa!" Po said. He tries to get up but the boat rocked again, he fell to his knees but uses his staff to keep him steady. Po's paw held the stone tightly, he wasn't going to let go of Nuwa.

A third wave hit the side of the boat, Tigress was using all of her strength to the kids safe. But then Lei-Lei's doll slips from her grasp. When she saw her toy to floor and skimming away, she gasped and goes to grab it.

"Lei-Lei no!" Tigress cries out but couldn't reach her. Bao lets go to goes after the little panda.

"Lei-Lei stop!" Bao shouts and hugs her when she stops to grab her toy. They were both sliding down and Tigress tries to grabs them but the hammer hits her and pulls her to the side.

Po heard the kids screaming and noticed the big fruit basket was still on the boat. With determined eyes he gets up and rushes to the kids, hosting the basket with his staff. He reaches them, grabs them, and placed them in, but he saw he was going to hit the side and stab the floor with his staff holding strong. Suddenly a huge wave crashes on the boat, sending Po and the kids flying high in the sky and heading straight to the dark waters.

Po and the kids screamed.

"Why does this always happened to me!" Po yells as they hit the water.

The basket was able to float in the ocean so the kids were alright. They felt the waves rocking them. Lei-Lei and Bao looked around for the panda, they saw Po come back up, breathing as he floats and holds on the basket.

"You kids okay?" he asked.

"Yeah that was awesome and scary," said Bao. Lei-Lei smiled but stayed in the basket.

They saw that the storm was finally calming down, the rain slowly disappearing. Seeing that they were in the ocean, Po knows he has to act fast and get the kids out of the waters. He looks around to find the boat only he couldn't find it. He looks to his left and right but saw nothing. Panicking and thinking the boat made have gone underwater, the panda had to make sure that wasn't the case.

"Bao holds on to my staff," Po said as he pulls it from the water. Bao took it in the basket as it stands tall and stared in awe as he was holding it.

Po went underwater only a few minutes, swimming in the ocean depths. It was dark but not too dark, he didn't see anything or anyone around. He wanted to swim deeper but he knows he couldn't leave the kids alone. Confirming that the boat didn't sink, Po swam back up to the surface. He grabs the basket and thinks of a plan.

"Where is everyone?" he heard Bao ask him.

He looks up at them, getting some fur out of his eyes.

"Okay listen, we got separated from them," he explained without scaring them, "I want you two to stay in the basket while I'll swim us to safety."

"But what about the others?" Bao asked once more.

"They'll be fine, we're going to have to meet up to the store, just stay in."

Bao and Lei-Lei nodded and stayed put holding the staff together. Po wasn't going to let these kids stay in the water for long, he was going to find a shore even it takes him all through the night. He kicked his legs forcefully as small waves made them wobbled. As he swims he glanced down to his paw, staring at the dragon jaded stone. He wasn't going to let it go, knowing full well there was a person in there who needs his help.

"_I'll get you out of there Nuwa, somehow,"_ he thought as he kept swimming.

Back on the boat, everyone was soaking wet but they kept still as the storm disrupts for a moment before clearing up. The fog still lingers but the worse part was finally over. All the masters got a chance to breathe a little, sitting on the wet floor. Lang sighed in relief as he leans his head on the wheel. He shook his fur from his ears to his tail, getting some of the water off.

"Status report is everyone alright?" he calls out in a manner of a soldier.

"Yeah we're good," said Crane as he helps Master Pangolin up.

Lang then calls for Mei-Mei, "Panda girl status report."

"I'M GONNA THROW UP!"

"We're fine dearie," said Ah-ma as she pats Mei-Mei on the back while she hurls in the ocean.

Tigress looks around she noticed three pandas were missing, leaving her unnerve.

"Wait where's Po and the kids?"

Everyone stop what they were doing and look around. They saw that three pandas were missing and they quickly lean-to the edge, scanning the water but see no one. Ah-ma and Mei-Mei looked too but they both frowned.

"Did, did they-"

"No," Tigress cut Mei-Mei off, "He can swim."

"Then where could they be?" Monkey asked.

"He's somewhere out there protecting the kids and knowing him he's probably swimming to where we're headed."

Tigress then turns to the wolf, "Lang can you get us to shore quicker?"

He nodded, "I'm on it but it won't be easy with the fog."

Tigress then puts her paws together and in a split second, she runs up to the tip of the boat and unleashes a wave of chi in the air, blowing away most of the fog.

"That works too," Lang runs back to the wheel.

The masters still kept their eye out for Po, hoping to see a glimpse of black and white spots somewhere in the ocean. Tigress stood on the edge with her leg up, staring ahead. She knows the kids will be safe with Po, she can only hope they're already there waiting for them.

* * *

**So here's a little fun fact that I learned last year while on my break. I don't know if anyone else knew this but I thought it's interesting.**

**I found a Tumblr post where the user was looking under a list of KFP characters and discovered that the Soothsayer was supposed to be in KFP3 but was cut for unknown reasons. They said they don't know where this info came from so they can't prove whether if it's true or not. I thought about it and it makes sense, it would have given Ah-ma some closure that the pandas were alive. It's a shame this idea was cut so that's why I bought her back in the story for that same reason.**

**Hope you had fun reading, stay safe out there guys!**


	5. Face to Face Once Again

**Alright before we begin I just want to make a quick note the next chapter after this maybe done by the end of August. I'll be busy with personal work and art I want to focus on this summer. This chapter is also long with some fluff but it has a special surprise. Enjoy reading guys!**

**(P.S look at the title!)**

* * *

Chapter 5: Face to Face Once Again

"_I've sense your chi, you have come back to us Nuwa."_

"_I never stop trying to reach you since we split apart Ao Guang, Pangolin protected me and Po saved me from the seas."_

"_So the panda is here on these lands…" _

"_Yes, his friends are on their way too." _

"_So he knows the story…" _

"_For the most part." _

"_Hm…" _

"_Why the long face Ao Guang? We should rejoice, we're going to be saved!" _

"_We do not need saving, we can still fight this wretched being. We can break free all on our own."_

"_And have your brothers had any luck?" _

"…"

"_We don't need to fight, we just need to believe." _

"…"

"_Ao Guang, I know how you feel about my creations but please let them try. Give them more time…" _

"…_Very well, but we don't have enough time… and it doesn't help that this bear is snoring in his own subconscious."_

"_Hee, patients Ao Guang, you'll have your chance to talk to him."_

"_Hmph, fine…"_

* * *

Lei-Lei was the first to wake up. The rays of sunlight hit her eyes. She gave a little grunt before covering her eyes with her arms. When she opened then up she saw Bao across from her, also asleep. The basket they have been sitting in a tip-over along with the jade staff and they were sleeping on what appears to be sand and gravel.

Lei-Lei gave a small yawn, her little pink tongue sticking out before she crawled out of the basket. She dusted the sand off her small dress and looks around. She stared in wonderment, she never seen a huge lake before, or the tall trees and flowers behind her. She spotted the tall mountains, looming all of the lands. She also spotted Po laying on the ground, who passed out from all the swimming. She trotted her way to him, to see he was still asleep. His clothes were almost dried, his chin was on top of the gravel while his fist was holding something close to him.

The little panda poked his face but with no response. She walked over to where Bao was, who was still clinching on to the staff.

"Bao," Lei-Lei shook him, "Bao, wake up."

The boy didn't answer, he continued to store and muttering to himself. Lei-Lei tried again but he still didn't wake up she grew frustrated, letting out a huff. She sees her Tigress doll, grabs it, and hits Bao in the face with it.

"Wake up!" she shrilled.

"Wah! Where's the fight?!"

Bao lets go of the staff and was already on his feet and in defense mode.

He jumps around but he stops when he sees Lei-Lei staring at him.

"Good morning!" she said happily.

"Oh, Lei-Lei you freaked me out," Bao breath a relief, "Where's Master Po?"

"Po's still sleeping."

Lei-Lei pointed to the knocked-out bear and the kids stared at him, not sure what to do. They both walked up to him glancing at each other and back to the oldest panda. He didn't seem dead to them but they weren't sure until Po let a small snore. Bao crouched down, poking at Po's face and nose.

"Uh… Master Po? Are you okay?" Bao asked. There was no response. They moved out of the way as Po rolled to his back still sleeping.

"Don't forget the beets, I like beets…" he said in his sleep, smiling and drooling about food.

Bao wanted his teacher to wake up, he had no idea where they were and he didn't like the idea of being by himself for too long. He tried to get Po to sit up by pushing his arm and his stomach, trying anything to wake up his teacher. Then he had an idea and rush back to the basket.

"Hey, Lei-Lei help me out."

The little panda followed and helped. They picked up the jade staff, they had some difficulties picking up with their small paws. They were able to make it stand and carefully walked over back to the panda. Bao started at Po and looked up to the green staff that shined in the sunlight.

"Okay, this should wake him up, ready?"

"Yeah."

The kids counted to three and with their strength they swing the staff down, smacking the teacher on the face.

"Wah! Where's the fight?!"

Po quickly stood up and ready to fight, looking around until he fell to the ground his legs were still jelly from hours of swimming. He sat up and saw the panda kids looking at him.

"Hi Master Po," Bao greeted.

"Kids, you're okay!" Po said as he hugs the two of them and checks them, "You guys are okay right? Nothing broken?"

"No we're fine," Bao reassured.

After the hug Po gazes their surroundings, they were safe but he had an idea where they were. For all he knows, he was somewhere far away and not even close to their destination. What was even worse, there was no one around, not a soul in sight. He frowned, there was not much he can do but to stay put and hopefully his friends come this way and spot them. He turned back at the kids, who were wondering what they should do next.

"Okay, we may be out of danger but we're gonna have to stay here for a while, just until our friends find us."

"What happens if they don't find us?" asked Bao.

Po thought for a moment before he answered.

"Then we'll have to find a place to stay," said Po, "And travel to Huang Shui Village on foot."

Po was hoping there was a village nearby, he can definitely protect these kids but if there wasn't food around, he wasn't sure how he was going to provide for them. Bao's training should come in handy for the walking but Lei-Lei was still a toddler, Po may have to carry her and Bao knowing how he can get tried easily.

The panda kids made nervous glances at each other. They never been this far away from home and now noticing how alone they were was starting to scare them. But Bao tries to push those fears away, reminding himself he was a master in training.

"We can handle it," he said with confidence holding the staff, "Kung fu masters can do anything!"

Po took the staff back as he eyed on the kids, "That reminds me, whose idea was it to follow us?"

Bao's body stiffened and blinked, remembering he got caught on the boat. Before he could shift the blame on the other panda, Lei-Lei beat him to it and points at him.

"Bao did it," she innocently.

"Lei-Lei!" he cried.

"Yeah, that's what I thought," Po said knowingly.

"B-but she said she wanted to come too!" Bao tried to defend himself, "I told her no but she was gonna cry, she forced me!"

"You said I can come if I do as you say," the little girl pouted.

Bao pouted back, "Stop getting me into more trouble!"

"I'm not getting you into more trouble."

"Yes, you are!"

The two pandas started to bellow at each other but Po stops the fighting mainly because he noticed Lei-Lei was ready to swing that action figure at the boy.

"Guys knock it off!" said Po, "When we get back I'm telling your parents what you did and they'll deal with your punishment but for now you two are sitting right here where I can see you, all right?"

Although Po didn't raise his voice, the kids already got the message and sat on the gravel next to him. Po tried to stand up but his legs were still exhausted. With a sigh, he firmly sticks his staff in the sand and let it stand on its own. The three of them stare out at the lake, keeping their eyes out for a boat. They enjoyed watching the little waves, the clouds and sun hiding behinds the mountains, but after thirty minutes of waiting the kids grew bored.

Lei-Lei did as she was told and stayed put and she started to pick out flat pebbles from the ground. She stacks them as a tall tower but when they tumble back to the sand, she would pick them up and try again. Bao moved most of the gravel so he can lay down on his back. He folded his beanie hat, in and out as he was bored out of his mind. He thought this mission was going to be full of action and fun, not a waiting game.

Po was bored too, but he was lost in his thoughts as he was thinking what he should do next. He doesn't have his bag this time as it was left on the boat. He thought about his friends, he wondered if they were okay from the storm. He looked down at his paw and remembers he had the jaded stone still in his grasp.

There in his palm was the goddess Nuwa trapped inside. He stared at it pondering if she can see him. He traced his figure on the craved lines. He has to get her out. The question is will his chi be enough, and if he lets her out, would she act like those jombies he fought?

There only one way to find out. Po placed the stone on his knee and closed his eyes, having his paws linked together. He concentrates on his chi, feeling the energy flowing inside. With a deep breath and moving his arms in motion, he stretches his glowing paw to the stone. He waits before he takes a peek to see that the stone was not taking any of his chi, there a tiny glow inside but it wasn't enough.

"What are you doing?" Bao asked watching his master. He inched closer tilting his head for a better look. "Hey isn't that where the green statues come from?"

Po nodded and explained, "Yeah Nuwa is in there but she a good guy, I'm trying to get her out."

"Who's Nuwa?" the boy asked.

Po's ear twitched as he turned to look at the kids. "Wait you guys never heard of the story Nuwa and the Dragon Brothers?"

The kids shook their heads no which made Po flabbergasted.

"Are you kidding me? It's like the coolest folklore story ever, well I just find out it was true," Po said, "And Nuwa is a goddess dragon who created chi and the brothers are the ones that created the seasons."

"Tell us the story!" the pandas cried with eagerness.

Seeing he caught their fascination, Po realized he can pass the time by entertaining them with a story. So he starts from the beginning, telling the old folklore while being all dramatic and adding his own dialogue. He watched Bao and Lei-Lei, their faces were bright but their smiles shine brighter of admiration. He even uses the stone for the story, representing as Nuwa herself. He hopes she didn't mind that.

"And when the brothers were fighting their powers flew all over the place and KA-BOOOM!" Po narrated adding his sound effects, "The sky was hit and it crackles like ccrrr-ccckkaa! Nuwa saw everything was falling apart and she was like 'oh no what the heck is happening?' She saw the brothers fighting and she was so mad she said 'oh no they didn't!' So she flew to the brothers to tell them to cut it out. The dragon brothers saw how powerful her dragon glare was and they were like 'oh man we're so sorry Nuwa.'"

"So how did they fix the sky?" Lei-Lei asked holding her doll.

"They had combined their powers and they worked together to patch up the sky. They went back to their realm and the rest of Gods were like, 'Hey our home almost got destroyed that's not awesome!' But then Nuwa said-"

Po paused mid-sentence when Bao raised his hand, he looked uncomfortable.

"What's wrong Bao?"

"Master Po," he said, "Before you get to the best part can I use the bathroom?"

Po blinked and his arms fell to the side. There was no bathroom near them.

"Oh, uh. Is it number one or-"

"It's number one."

"Do you need help?" Po asked only because he hasn't taught Bao survival tips yet, so he probably didn't know how to use an outside bathroom. The boy nodded, feeling a bit embarrassed.

"Okay," Po stood up, Let me put Nuwa in a safe place first."

"Oh I got something," Bao ignited with an idea. He pulled one of the yarns that were sticking out of his vest. He hands it to his master and the older panda understood as he uses the yarn as a string and ties a knot. Po then handed the jade necklace to Lei-Lei by putting it around her neck.

"Lei-Lei I'm gonna help Bao with something, so stay put by the staff okay?" Po instructed her watching her nod with a smile.

"And keep Nuwa safe too."

"Because I'm a big girl?" she asked.

"Yup you're the big girl now."

"Yay, I'm a big girl!" Lei-Lei giggled.

While Po takes Bao to a bush by the forest, Lei-Lei stayed at her spot playing her doll. She hums a little song to herself and looks at the jade stone, whispering how beautiful it looked. She was so focus playing that she didn't notice something was coming out of the water.

Out from the shore of the big lake was a small freshwater mitten crab, he was wearing red bands on his eight legs and on his claws. He had a tattoo symbol that read 'crab' on his back. The crab pulled a cart of seashells out from the water with a huff.

Lei-Lei's tiny ears perked up when she heard the crab.

"Phew, that storm gave me a wild ride," the crab said pulling the cart, "I better get these to the market."

Lei-Lei turned and saw the crab scuttle to the side. She watched him with curious eyes especially eying the seashells he was carrying.

"Ohh, pretty shells," she awed and got up to follow him. The crab didn't even notice a little girl was following him as he entered the forest.

Po and Bao were back with leaves in their hand and use them to scrub their hands by the lake.

"That wasn't so hard," Bao said shaking the water from his paws.

"Now you know how to do it when you're lost in the wild," Po said, "Ready to hear the rest of the story?"

"Yeah!" cheered Bao.

"All right now where was I…"

Po's sentence drowned when he looked up to see his jade staff standing alone. He jumped and clutched his head.

"GAH! Are you serious? Where did Lei-Lei go?!"

"I told you she wouldn't listen."

"Okay okay don't panic, she couldn't gotten too far," Po tried to stay cool as he looks around.

Bao looks around too and spots a pair of footprints leaving the gravel sand, to the muddy dirt, and leading up to the forest.

"I know where she went," he said as he followed the footprints. Po saw Bao entered the forest and quickly grabs his staff and follow the boy, not wanting to lose him too.

The two of them continued to follow the prints. As they entered the forest they found themselves surrounded by overgrowing purple wildflowers and other multiple colored plants. There were also iris, white daffodils, and blue poppies all over the fields. While pretty to look at, it didn't help that the plants were covering the tracks. Po moves the flowers out of the way while Bao lead, not wanting to step on anything. As they walked they noticed a blur of color far away from them.

"I think I see her," Bao squinted his eyes, "Lei-Lei always likes carrying flowers with her."

Sure enough, Po can see that the color blur was definitely Lei-Lei with big bouquet flowers and seems to be following something. He wanted to keep up with her and they left the mellow of flowers, walking down a hill. Po had to suddenly stop and pull Bao back as they almost ran into a rushing hog pulling a rickshaw full of wood. They watched the hog go and turned back only to lose sight of Lei-Lei.

The boys soon found themselves in a small village, but it wasn't like any other village they been before. There were mostly huts or rundown buildings that looked like they were about to collapse any day. Wild weeds but largely moss had taken over most of the area. Po could see there was a market sale going on and so many crowds to each one. The markets were selling bags of seeds, clothing, yarn, utensils, and more importantly all kinds of food.

Po wanted to feel relax, but he felt something off about the village and the people didn't look friendly. Most of the villagers were cows, mountain cats, brown yaks, sun bears, dholes, and lizards. Some of them gave the panda suspicious glances or dirty looks. Two cows were fighting over a robe dress they both want and the dholes were playing what looked like a poker game. Po noticed there were no other kids around and even noticed a lizard having a hard time walking like he was drunk. He put a paw on Bao, making sure he stays near him.

"Bao as soon as we find Lei-Lei, we're getting out of here," Po whispered to him. The boy nodded in agreement as he too senses a bad feeling about this place.

They both looked around, trying not to bump into anyone that walks near them. Bao looked to the right and spotted a familiar pink dress. He gasped and quickly rushes over to Lei-Lei and his teacher follows.

Lei-Lei has been following the crab without stopping, not even noticing any danger around her. While her arm was full of flowers she picked out and her doll, she tries to reach out for one of the shells. The doll fell landed on the cart since the cart was so small that it was enough to weight it down with a streak. The crab stop and twisted around to see a child towering over him.

"Hey! What do you think you're doin' girly," exclaimed the crab, "You're trying to break my shells!"

Le-Lei picked up her doll and took a step back when the crab started yelling.

"I'm sorry," she apologized.

"Yeah you better," the crab sneered.

Lei-Lei glances at the shell and back to the crab.

"Can I please have a shell?" she asked kindly thinking by asking would calm the crab.

"Do you even have any money?" the crab questioned.

"Um…"

"Lei-Lei!" Po cried catching up with her, "What are you doing, you can't just run off like that."

"I saw a pretty seashell and I wanted to get it."

"But I told to stay by the lake, you could have gotten lost kid."

As Po scolded the girl for taking off, the crab spotted the necklace and his eyes almost popped out seeing what it was.

"Where did you get that?"

The three pandas looked at the crab confused until he pointed the jade stone with a claw.

"The jewel, I never saw jade like that before," the crab said in amazement, "It almost looks like imperial jade."

Imperial jade was rare and very valuable and the crab knows this. He also eyed on the staff the panda was holding. The crab made a sly grin as he moves the cart full of shells to them, he wanted to make a wager.

"How's about you give me that stone and staff and I'll trade all of my shells to you, including the ones with pearls," he said in a cunning voice.

Afraid that Lei-Lei was going to say something Bao spoke quickly. "No, you can't!"

The crab turned to the boy with a narrowed side glance and folded his claws.

"Why not?"

Bao wasn't sure how to explain the situation or how to talk the crab out of buying the stone. He stuttered a bit on his sentence.

"Be-because, well, i-it's a um…"

"It's an heirloom," Po lied, "Yeah, it's a family heirloom and it's very important to us, so we're not interested in trading anything."

The crab stared at the older panda for a second before he understood and looked like he was going to back off.

"Well, your heirloom is going to make me rich! Now give it!"

Lei-Lei cried out as the crab lunch at her, his claw grabs the stone and he tried to pull it off.

"Hey leave her alone!" Bao acted fast and kicked the crab away, his skills of playing hackie sack paid off.

The pandas watched as the crab flies in the air, screaming before he hit the back of a big muscled sun bear. The sun bear was wearing chains around his chest, pants, and wrist bands. When he grunted and swiftly turned and looked down, his face covered in scars. He snarled and clench his paws into a fist as he bends down and grab the crab by the claw.

"What's the big idea!" he growled.

"It's those brats!" the crab said pointing at Bao and Lei-Lei.

Lei-Lei held tight on her doll and the flowers, her lip tremble in fear. Bao tried to put on his brave face, ready to protect her despite his size.

Po felt himself tense seeing a large group of bears, brown yaks, and dholes were walking towards them. He put on his serious face and put himself in front of the kids. He was going to protect them no matter what. As the bear got close, Po held his staff in the front, ready to attack if he has to.

"Hey hey," Po warned stopping the bear, "We're not looking for trouble."

The sun bear snorted, "Well it looks like ya did shorty. What are ya dress as, a kung fu master?"

The bear's friends laughed including the crab he was still holding. Po stood his ground, holding his jade staff tighter.

"Yeah, I am. I'm the Dragon Warrior and I'm their teacher, so back off," the panda threatened.

The bear did not like beating threatened and growled, puffing out his chest, and showed his teeth. He didn't seem to care who Po was, probably doesn't know what a dragon warrior is.

"Guys, go hide somewhere I'll take care of this," Po said not taking his eyes off the threat.

The panda kids took off. Bao found a tip over a barrel and dragged Lei-Lei so they can hide behind it. They peaked behind the barrel, eyes filled with worry.

"They got rare jade and they won't sell," the crab remarked pointing at Po's staff.

The sun beard stared at it and looked back up to the warrior, he gave a low chuckle. He throws away the crab ignoring his yelp.

"Everyone! This guy right here has treasure on him," the sun bear bellows for everyone to hear. All the merchants stopped what they were doing and turned their gaze at Po. Some onlookers were cheering for a fight to happen, some took off to hide or quietly walked away not wanting to be a part of it.

Po glanced from left to right, seeing he was being surrounded by greedy villagers.

"Listen man, we don't have to do this," Po tried to reason the sun bear one last time, "Just let us go by."

The sun bear just glared down at the panda, licking his choppers with his long tongue. He gave him a sinister grin, "Naw, I'm in a good mood to fight."

The bear grab hold of the jade staff trying to pull it away. Po went on defense mode as he tried to pull back. He suddenly felt his chi from within and out of nowhere, his paws glowed and traveled to the staff, making it glow too. Po gasped and stood still, even the sun bear stopped as he was caught off guard by this strange event. It glowed brighter and without warning, a blast of force pushed the sun bear as he went flying to a wall.

"Wh-who-whoa!" Po stammered astounded by what just happened. He had no idea he could do that. He looked back to the villagers who were surprised, he took advantage of this and pose a heroic kung fu pose with a grin.

"Feel the lighting!"

"Get him!" a dhole shouted and everyone charged at the panda.

Po had to jump back as many were rushing at him. He swings his staff around knocking out a few mountain cats. He did a swift kick to a cow and dodge an attack from a brown yak and threw a punch knocking the guy out of balance. A few bears were coming at him and Po makes a big leap just in time and grab hold a roof plank and pulls himself up. He lands on the roof and points his staff at the dholes who were trying to climb up.

"Take this!"

When nothing happened, the dholes looked at the panda confused, even Po raised a brow in confusion.

"What the- c'mon, do the thing!" Po tried to get the jade staff to glow but nothing was happening. He then came to a bad timing realization.

"Oooh, this is one of those things I have to learn to master isn't it?" Po slumped his shoulders and his ears.

He snapped back to reality when he sees the dholes were still trying to get him. He runs and jumps from rooftop to rooftop, trying to lose the villagers. Some of them were still on the ground trying to catch up. Po then spotted clothes wires and use the staff to grab hold of it and swing himself high in the air, snapping the wires.

He lands on an open field perfectly but saw a mountain cat with a sword ready to attack him. He did a perfect split and arch his neck to avoid the tip of the sword and swiftly knock the sword out of the cat's hands. The mountain cat throws a few punches but Po avoids them and threw a hammer fist at the cat. He then did a twist kick at a cow and another at a yak. Suddenly the same sun bear came charging at Po with a loud roar.

Po dodges his swinging arm; the bear didn't give up as he tries to land a few punches at the panda. He even pulled out a small blade he kept hidden until now. He swings the blade down but Po blocked it with his staff, causing the weapons to spark with a high cling. The sun bear tried to push down further, but the jade would not break. Po thrust upward with a grunt and kicked the blade away with a spin kick. The sun bear had enough, he grabs Po by his robe, lifts him over his head, and throws him to a nearby tree. The panda arches his back as he hit the rough bark of the tree. He was about to make a move but the sun bear beat him to it; he grabs Po by the face and headbutted him hard.

Po stumbled back, hitting the tree again and dropping his staff to the ground. His head hurt so much, he almost felt dizzy. He looks up only to see the sun bear shoved him and hold him still by the neck. Po tried to push the guy off but it was difficult when his oxygen is getting cut off. The sun bear retrieved his blade and held it by Po's neck.

The rest of the greedy villagers watched as the bear was going to end this fight.

"Say nighty night kung fu warrior," he said with a smirk lifting the blade high.

Before he can cut the panda's neck, a rope with a hook tied itself around the bear's arm and pulled him back. The sun bear cried out as he finds himself on the ground in seconds. Suddenly someone let out a call, so threatening and high pitch that it startled the villagers. The sun bear gets up, feeling pissed off.

"Who did that!? Who-gah!" the sun bear didn't get a chance to look at his attacker as he was punched in the face. The villagers were alarmed so they started to go after the new attacker but they can't seem to keep up.

They moved fast using their dao to knock down everyone, only using the blade to block any weapons. A cow went after them, they use the rope around the cow's horns and pulled them forward, kneeing them in the face. A few dholes jumped on them, trying to get a hold on them.

Po clutched his neck getting his breathing back. He grabs his staff, using it to help him stand up, he groaned a little from the pain of his back. He gazed forward ready to keep fighting, only to see the villagers have a new target. They were trying to tie them down but the attacker manages to get the dholes off with a swift move, sending them flying.

And that's when he saw it. It was quick but he saw it in the sunlight. Po's eyes stared at the familiar pattern dancing in front of him, a pattern he knew since childhood.

A few bears noticed Po was up and charge at him. Po let out his own battle cry as he fights the bears. One by one, the panda and the person who saved him, fought the villagers. Throwing punches and kicks with no hesitation and no rest. Some of them fled to their homes while the ones who stay to fought were getting knocked out cold.

The sun bear wakes up once again, refusing to stay down. He doesn't bother to find his blade as he goes after Po. The Dragon Warrior, at his most serious, had it with this guy and goes at him while the other handles the rest of the villagers. The bear throws a punch but Po blocks it with his staff. The sun bear drew back his paw in paint and Po throws a few punches at him. He saw the person taking out a few brown yaks and use the dao to stab a box throw at the panda. Po understood and leap in the air kicking the box at the bear.

The sun bear gets hit and before he can see it coming, Po dips down, does a little spin, and throws a power kick to the bear right at his face. He flies in slow motion as Po watches him hit the tree, finally knocked out. It was over.

It was quiet, all of the greedy villagers were out and defeated. Po breathes heavily and he can hear the other doing the same. He wiped the sweat from his forehead as he turned around to face the person who saved him.

They were standing far away from him and in front of the sun, shadows cast over them. The person was long, they wore a pale brown robe with grey lines. A straw hat covered half of their face. Po didn't have to guess what their face looks like, he already knew.

The person stabs the dao to the ground and ever so slowly removed their hat, revealing themselves. It felt like everything around them just stop as soon as the hat was taken off. Even the windy breeze was quiet. Po stared broadly, he knew he was right but it still stunned him. It was him.

Emerald eyes reunited with ruby eyes.

"Shen…" Po heard himself breathe out as he stares.

The peacock stared back, the corner of his beak couldn't help but form a smile.

"Panda," he greeted like the first time they met.

Po smiled too but he was still shocked, he wasn't sure if he should laugh or cry. There was a long pause and Shen wasn't sure what else to say. It hasn't been that long but it felt like it has, he never expected to run into the panda again.

"Um…"

He only glanced down for a second, so when he looked back Shen squawked and found himself being lifted up and pulled into a big hug.

Po was laughing and crying at the same time as he hollers out of joy, jumping, spinning, and hugging his friend.

"Hahaha! Shen! It really is you! Oh my gods I can't believe it's you!"

"Po! Put me down this instant!"

"Oh man, I thought I'll never see you again! I got so much to tell you!"

"Yeah that's great, now will you stop spinning around before you-!"

Unbeknownst to Po, there was a small rock sticking out of the ground. His foot stumbled over it and the two of them cried out as they fall backward, down the slope of a small hill. The peacock and the panda rolled down and crash to the ground. They both sat up, groaning and rubbing their heads. When they looked back at each other, Po rubbed the tears and dirt out from his eyes.

"Heh so uh, how's it going?" Po smiled sheepishly.

Shen only gave the bear that familiar annoyed scowl.

"Well you certainly haven't changed," said Shen as he stood up and dusted his robe.

"What! I totally have changed," Po said getting up as well, "I mean I know it hasn't been that long, but I've gotten older and wiser."

"I doubt that," Shen muttered rolling his eyes.

Po took a good closer look at Shen's face. He looked like he aged slightly but it wasn't noticeable and his thin mustache was longer. His feathers were still white as ever, only a few patches of dirt likely from the tumbling.

"Hey you look like you have gotten older too," Po said but then thought about what he just said and the peacock gave him a knowing look, feeling insulted on being called old.

"I'm just saying," Po defended himself with a shrug.

"We should leave here now," Shen said walking back up to get his dao, "The sooner the better, before these buffoons wake up."

Po agreed and rush back up the hill to grab the jade staff he dropped. But as soon as he reaches the top he quickly turned around facing the peacock. He found Shen, he was happy but he couldn't help but question his whereabouts.

"Wait a minute," Po started, "Did you know I was here?"

This made the peacock paused.

"Of course not, I only came here to find good deals," Shen answered, "But then I saw you being attacked and I intervene. Now let's hurry."

Shen wanted to leave but the panda seems to be persistent on wanting some answers. He knows what he's trying to do but he didn't want to explain himself. He stopped again when Po looked at him with a significant stare.

"Shen wait. It's been two years, you never visited or even write back," said Po, "Where the heck have you been? What are you even doing here?"

"What am I doing here? Mind telling me what you're doing here?" Shen questioned back pulling the weapon out of the ground.

"I'm on a mission with the Five but we got separated from the storm."

Shen arched his brows, "We? Who else is with you?"

"Master Po!"

Po sharply turned to see Bao running up to him with Lei-Lei following right behind leaving a trail of flowers. The older panda crouched down to give the two a hug. He was glad the two were once again safe.

"You guys okay?"

"Yeah we saw everything," Bao said excitedly, "Your staff got all glowy and it zapped the guy, that was so cool!"

Po let a small chuckle slip, "Yeah it was cool."

"Can you do it again?"

"I think I need more training for that."

Po then perked up with a smile, "Oh guys I want cha' to meet-"

But when he turns around he frowned.

"Shen, you okay?"

There was no response, just staring.

Ruby eyes shrank, his blood felt cold as he stares at the creatures he thought he wiped out long ago. That recognizable fear he tried so hard to burn out griped his heart like an iron fist. The boy stared at him with confusion and tilted his head. The little girl looked up to him with wide and sparkling eyes.

Lei-Lei had never seen a peacock before, she was amazed by how tall he was. His feathers look like snow to her. She smiled and trotted over to him with a giggle, immediately taking a liking to him.

"Fluffy-Baby!"

This action cause Shen to jumped almost kicking Lei-Lei, thankfully he missed. He fell on the ground, his train opened showing his feathers.

"Whoa Shen take it easy!" Po cried not sure what was going on. He goes over to him while the kids took a few steps back, startled.

Po noticed that the peacock was breathing strangely, almost like he was having a panic attack. Because he was as Po put the pieces together, glancing at the kids and back at the peacock. He looks down where Shen was gripping his dao, he knows he would never hurt the kids but Shen's mind was clouded right now. Po grip on the peacock's wing, squeezing it as he looks at his friend.

"Shen you gotta clam down," Po said in a tranquil voice. He waited for a moment until Shen finally took a deep breath and looks up at the panda. Po smiled, understanding.

"It's okay, they're just kids," Po said remembering the prophecy, "Don't think about it, it's done. No one's gonna hurt you."

As he was breathing normally and his grip loosens, Shen stands back up with the help of Po. The peacock glanced at the kids and back to his friend, he pitched his temple, his crest of feathers lowered and sighed, feeling ashamed.

"I-I'm…I'm sorry," he stammered his sentence, "I don't know what came over me."

"Don't worry, I know you didn't mean to," Po reassured him. He turns back to the panda kids. They weren't scared, just simply perplexed.

"It's okay he's a friend of mine," Po said as he introduces them to the peacock, "Bao, Lei-Lei, this is Shen."

The boy didn't know what just happened but he trusts his teacher and gave a wave to the bird.

"Hi there," Bao greeted.

"Fluffy-Baby!" Lei-Lei cried out again wanting to over to him. Po picked her up although it was difficult with so many items she was carrying. She was trying to reach over to Shen.

"She loves making friends," Po said taking the flowers and the Tigress action figure.

Shen only raised a brow by the odd nickname he was given. He grabs his straw hat and puts back on, covering his face.

"We have to go, I already collected food back at the house, there should be enough," he said which made Bao smile.

"Food? Alright, I'm starving!" he said cheerfully.

"You have a place to stay?" Po asked.

"Yes, surviving out here is nothing new to me Po," said Shen as he led the way.

Po followed him, carrying Lei-Lei in his arm. Bao makes a quick dash to get the jade staff for his teacher, it was still heavy for him. When he caught up with the others, Po made a switch with him, he took back his staff and gave the flowers and doll to Bao. The boy wasn't happy about carrying Lei-Lei's stuff. He looked up to the peacock they were following, wondering how his teacher knows this guy. He tried to walk next to him while trying not to step on his feathers.

Shen made sure none of the kids stand too close to him or his weapons, not wanting to scare them even more. He should have known better, he knows the pandas are alive yet he reacted with fear, how pathetic. At the corner of his eyes, he saw the boy was staring at him, the peacock looked away and walked faster.

Bao raised a brow and turned to his teacher who was next to him.

"Master Po, is that guy okay?" he asked.

Po looked at the boy and back to his friend, wondering himself.

"Yeah, it's just grown-up stuff" Po answered. He wasn't going to tell Bao the real reason why. Po should have warned Shen next time. But what he did found odd was the fact that Shen didn't ask about the pandas being alive. He thought after Shen had his panic attack he would ask questions on how it was possible.

He was pulled out of his thoughts when Lei-Lei lets out a cute yarn and laid her head on Po's chest. Po holds her close as he continued to follow his friend. The thoughts still lingered at the back of his mind, but he told himself to ask Shen about things later.

* * *

On the far side of the big lake, the masters finally made to land. The boat stops right a ferry where other boats were around. When they finally made their stop and pulled the plank out, Mei-Mei was the first to get off. She kneels down almost hugging the ground, not caring if she got dirty.

"Yes! Thank the gods land!" she cried as if she never saw land for years.

The Furious Five, Master Pangolin, Ah-ma, and Lang followed too, carrying the items they need for their journey. Tigress spots a wooden booth, where an old dog was sitting and walks up to him.

"Excuse me, sir, have you seen anyone washed up to shore, any pandas?" she asked.

The dog shook his head, "Sorry dearie, I haven't seen anyone else. Only nasty weather."

"Thank you, sir," Tigress bowed and returned to the group, frowning.

"Anything on Po and the kids?" asked Monkey.

Tigress shook her head, "No, we'll just have to meet them over there. Master Pangolin, do you know the path to Huang Shui Village?"

"Yes," said Master Pangolin, "There's a road that will lead us to the rice fields and pass that we'll adventure through a deep forest. Hidden in there will be thin streams, they shall be our guides. We have to be careful though, there is a run-down village of scoundrels hidden in there."

"Then let's not waste time," Tigress letting the master lead the group.

Mei-Mei got up to follow them, carrying her bag with no problem.

* * *

**Po and Shen finally reunited! I know that I made Shen's reaction kind of dramatic, but we know he has some metal paranoia issues. Looking back at the film I still remember how terrified he looked through body language and it doesn't help that he also had nightmares about it from the previous fanfic. **

**Also, I don't know how sea life works in the KFP universe, but if there's talking dolphins with armor and everything, then I'm sure there are talking crabs too. **

**Small fun fact, the flowers represent the themes of the story like Tiān Cháo's color theme, hope, trust, happiness, and Nuwa's power of imagination. And lastly, the title for the chapter was going to be 'Reunion' but I change it to reference the track from the soundtrack: "Po and Shen/Face to Face". **

**Thanks again for reading guys stay safe out there! **


	6. Good Intentions

**So this chapter will be the start of Tiān Cháo's backstory. I wrote in the script to have 5 or 6 flashbacks, but that number may change in the future. I don't want to make her too sympathetic but give enough reasons as to why she driven to her goal. I really want to write a great villain, it may not be the same level as Dreamwork's writing but I'm willing to try. And there's more Shen here as well, enjoy the fluff and drama everyone!**

* * *

Chapter 6: Good Intentions

It was a long walk for Shen. He forces himself to focus on the path ahead while the pandas were behind him. He will admit, this was a predicament he was not prepared for, one where he did everything he could to avoid this from happening. He never expected to run into Po again, or any others of his kind, as always his plans seem to never work. After his little fear attack, he doesn't trust himself around the children. Shen would glance down at the boy, who always walked beside him, and the boy would shift his eyes to the peacock. Shen glanced away, not wanting to interact.

Po was the opposite. He felt so overjoyed to find his friend, he just never expected to find him so soon. There was so much for them to discuss, so much the peacock had missed. Although he did felt bad about what happened earlier, Po didn't stop and think how Shen would respond to seeing the kids. He was relieved that it didn't end up drastically bad and Lei-Lei seem to like him already which was a good sigh. That's what kept nagging at the back of his head.

Something about Shen's reaction seems unusual to Po. He isn't sure why his mind was making a big deal about it but he knows Shen. Even though he wasn't the ruthless warlord anymore, he should have reacted differently. He would have been more staggered, demanding answers, maybe look a little distress. Sure there was the panic attack yet the peacock composed himself, a little too quickly. Po even tried to get a good view of his face, but Shen never turns around to him. He tries not to ponder too much on the topic and distracted himself by checking on Lei-Lei. She was asleep, her cheek press against his chest as she let out a mumble. The jade stone of Nuwa still safe around her neck. He rocks her with his arm as his eyes look over to horizon skies.

The bright sun was hiding behind the apricot-colored clouds, indicating it was already the afternoon. Looking back Po could see they were far from that terrible village. He was glad Shen didn't live too close. The panda returned his gaze to the peacock's back, walking behind him and staying quiet.

They walked further down the path until they reach where the house stands. When Po sees it he raised a brow at the stone house, it looked ancient. He noticed there wasn't anyone else living close by, the only things occupying the house was an empty small shed, a tall tree, and a massive grassy meadow. Po never thought of Shen living in a place so uninhabited, knowing how much of a perfectionist and orderly person he is. He chooses not to say anything on the matter.

Bao was pretty tired from walking so much, but he wanted to keep up with the adults, wanting to show he can handle things. When they stop, he lets out a few huffs of breath and looks up.

"Whoa, that's your house? It's bigger than my house," said Bao with wonderment in his voice.

"We'll be safe here," Shen respond, although Po wasn't sure it was directed to him or to Bao.

The pandas follow the peacock as he opens the door to let them in. While he and Bao walked in with no issue, Po had to suck his gut in order to fit through the narrow doorway. Once inside he looks around seeing that it was even elder than the outside. There were three rooms he spotted, the living room, the kitchen and a hallway which he assumes leads to a bedroom. He noticed the bamboo chairs near a long table where Bao place the doll and the flowers. He felt movement and looks down to see Lei-Lei waking up from her nap.

"Are we there yet?" she yawns as she rubs her eyes.

Po smiles putting away his staff to a nearby wall.

"Yeah, we're here."

The little girl's eyes opened wide as she looks around, wanting to explore. She tries to wiggle out of Po's arm but he gently puts her on the floor. He eyes her knowing that she may try to go near Shen again who was putting away his weapons and his hat. Instead, she trots over to the bamboo chair with Bao and he quickly realized why.

"Uh, guys wait! We're gonna have actual food for dinner," Po stops them, knowing his friend wouldn't like his furniture getting eaten.

Bao looked up and asked, "Oh can we help in the kitchen?"

Before Shen could say anything, Po already gave them his casual response. "I don't see why not?"

The kids then dash to the kitchen, laughing and already excited to cook something. Po turned back to the peacock who was frowning and Po felt tense as he frowned back.

"What? There's no bamboo in the kitchen right?" he asked with caution.

"No," said Shen giving him a stoic look, "But letting them adventure off like that is unwise."

Shen knew nothing about children or how to properly take care of them, but he knew one thing and that is they can be very messy. He imagined a panda child would be a lot worse, if those kids were willing to eat his chair offhandedly then there was no telling what else they can do.

Po just places his paws on his sides and smiled.

"Don't worry, I've handled their shenanigans before it's easy," Po said with assurance.

Suddenly there was a loud crash of pots and metal, making the duo froze in place.

"I'll clean that up!" Bao cried.

"I got it!" Lei-Lei called out and knocking something else to the floor.

Po shifts his eyes back to Shen, who gave him a narrowed stare as if to say 'I told you so.'

"Then again, they can surprise me," he nervously chuckled and goes to the kitchen.

Po finds them on the floor trying to pick up the pans and pots they dropped. He helps them out and picks them up, noticing a counter in the center he places them there so they wouldn't touch anything else.

"Okay guys listen, we're guest here so you're gonna have to be on your best behavior," Po said as they nodded, "You can help with putting food in the pot. How does that sound?"

They shook their head again and Po went to get things ready to cook.

"All right let's see what we have," Po mutters as he looks for the knives and bowls, "Hey Shen do you have any noodles?"

"Unfortunately no," Shen replied entering the kitchen.

Po pause for a moment. He scans around the room to find mushrooms, carrots, broccoli, and a bag of rice. He could make them veggie soup but saw there wasn't oil around and he needed that. He spotted a bottle of soy sauce and then he had another idea. "No problem I can make something else like stir-fry."

"What's that?" Bao asked swing his legs from the counter.

"It's cooked vegetables, mostly broccoli with rice and sauce on it, you guys may like it."

Bao didn't seem to mind since he was really hungry and he'll eat anything at that point, even vegetables like broccoli. Lei-Lei on the other hand shook her head, her face cringes a little.

"Broccoli icky," she wined.

Po blinked in surprise.

"What? No, they're not," he tried to convince her, "Vegetables are important for your health."

The panda girl looked doubtful, the white tuffs of her ears swished as she shook her head again. Po's shoulders and head slanted as he looks at her defeated but that didn't stop him from getting the vegetables ready.

"Geez, I wasn't much of a picky eater when I was a kid," Po whispered.

Shen grabs the rice bag and said, "Knowing you, you'll eat anything."

"True," Po agreed and struck a pose, "Now let's get cooking!"

The kids cheered with excitement while Shen rolled his eyes with amusement, seeing Po is still childish like before.

Shen goes to get the pot filled with water and start the fire, while Po gathers the food to the counter and chops them up. Whenever Po was done, he lets the panda kids pick the vegetables and put them on the pan and takes it to the stove to cook. Bao tried to cut one of the carrots with his paw but it only bounced right at Po's face, which caught the panda off guard as he cultch his nose. Lei-Lei watched Shen from behind while he was preparing the rice, she was fixated by his train. When he walked by she would try to reach for the sleeve of his robe or the whiskers of his mustache to get his attention but to no avail.

Shen noticed the flowers left from the table and walks to a cabin and brought out a porcelain vase. They were drying up so he added some water. He rearranges the poppies and the wildflowers to make them look nice and perfect, something he remembered seeing the Soothsayer do with her flowers.

Once the rice was done Po gathered the plates, having them steady on his arm while he pours the rice. He mixed in the chopped mushroom, carrots, and broccoli and finally added the soy sauce. The kids hopped off the counter and rush back to the living room. There were only three chairs so Po had had Lei-Lei sit on his lap while they eat. Everyone sits down as Po pass the bowls and the chopsticks.

"Get' them while it's hot," he said.

"Awesome!" Bao threw his fists in the air, ready to chow down. But he remembered he needed to use the chopsticks, Po had to teach him since there were some dishes he can't eat with his bare paws. He picks up the chopsticks just like his teacher taught him and starts eating, instantly loving it.

Shen took a bite of his stir-fry, he smiled to himself enjoying the food.

"Your cooking has improved Po," he said

The panda beamed speaking with food already in his mouth, "See I told you I've changed and not just in kung fu."

Shen rolled his eyes once more, "That doesn't mean you matured, panda."

"Uh yeah it does, peacock," Po said being sassy.

The two adults stare at each other for a moment until they chuckled, going back to their food. They may have changed but their friendship remains the same. It was like they were back to an old routine that became familiar to them.

"If that was supposed to be an insult, it was poorly done."

"Nah, I'm just messing with you."

Po chuckled again jabbing his elbow at the peacock's arm.

Bao stared at the duo with interest, looking back and forth. He felt a different ambiance in the air that he couldn't understand, seeing his teacher and the stranger interacting he could tell they been friends for a while. He has so many questions he wants to ask.

Po noticed Lei-Lei stayed still on his lap, staring at the food. She wanted to eat the rice and but it was mix with the other vegetables and there was so much broccoli in it. Po move his plate away and picked up her porcelain spoon trying to feed her. But she leans back, not wanting the spoon to get too close.

"C'mon Lei-Lei, you gotta eat."

The little panda sucks her lip in and letting out a small whine, shaking her head. She was not budging. The older panda's brows shot up with an idea. "Lei-Lei look, Fluffy-Baby is eating his veggies."

Shen almost choke on his food and turned to the panda with a glare.

"You did not just call me that!" he hissed his beak curved to a scowl.

"Just play along," Po whispered back.

Shen glanced at Lei-Lei and his annoyance reduce as they made eye contact. She looked at him with wide eyes, glancing at his plate and back to him, almost like she was waiting for approval. Shen wasn't exactly sure what to say, he simply went back to eating and she watched. When she still haven't considered eating he sighed.

"Child, if you don't eat you'll starve," he said in a matter of fact tone.

Lei-Lei understood what starve meant, but was still uncertain about the broccoli. She made a small grunt to him but he doesn't understand what that meant. He wasn't going to play guessing games and broke eye contact.

"Suit yourself," Shen bluntly responds. It may have come out a little mean, but he really couldn't understand children.

But after a quiet moment, Lei-Lei surprises everyone when she took her spoon from Po's hand slowly but surely stared eating her food. She chewed the broccoli a little longer but she was trying and that's what mattered to Po. He had no idea what changed her mind but he was glad she listened. When she was done she looked up to the older panda with a messy but bright smile.

"I'm a big girl now."

Po chuckled, "Yeah, you're a big girl."

Once everyone was done Po collect the dishes.

"All right kids what do we say?"

"We love stir-fry!" the kids cheered.

"And?"

The kids remember, putting their paws together and turned to their teacher and his friend bowing.

"Thank you for the food."

"Good," Po nodded and gently picks up the panda girl with his other arm causing the girl to giggle. "Let's get you wash up."

Po goes to the kitchen with Bao following them.

Shen place his wings in the sleeves of his robe and followed them as well, standing by the doorway. He watched them, Po was wiping Lei-Lei's face while she laughed and tried to get away from the rag. Bao went on telling his teacher how much he loves the food. It was just odd sight, seeing the panda act like a father with these panda kids. But in a way it gave a warm feeling in his chest, seeing Po with other pandas, his family.

"So what are you?"

Shen's crest twitched and he looks down to see Bao staring at him innocently.

"I don't see many birds in my village. Are you like a duck?"

Shen felt his body and his crest lower lamely as he stares at the boy deadpan.

"No, I'm a peacock," he said.

"Whoa cool!" Bao exclaimed and then he started to ask multiple questions, "Are peacocks always tall? Why are your feathers so long? Why are you wearing a long dress like Master Shifu?"

The peacock gawked at the last question, "Wha-It's a robe!"

Bao didn't notice or understood that he offended the peacock and kept bombarded him questions wanting to know more about him.

"How do you know Master Po? Do you do kung fu like him? If you do can you teach me something?"

Po can hear Bao talking to Shen and turned to see that the older adult was not comfortable with these questions thrown at him. He could tell Shen was getting irritated at the boy and quickly intervene before he snaps. He spots a lonely basket of beets sitting on the counter and garbs it.

"Hey Bao look what I found," Po called for his attention. Bao turned to his teacher and his eyes lit up as he spots the basket. He looks at the window to see the sun was slowly setting but there was still light for the kids.

"How about you guys play hackie sack with these," Po suggests, "You can play outside just stay close to the house okay?"

Lei-Lei already likes the idea and hopped off the counter, grab a beet for herself and rush to get her doll. Bao agreed and took a beet and ran outside, Shen moving out of the way for the kids. But Lei-Lei came back looking at Shen with a smile and held her arms to him.

"Fluffy-Baby."

"Uh Lei-Lei, Shen has to help me with dishes but he could play with you uh…tomorrow," Po stretch his sentence hoping the girl would buy it.

He thanks the gods she did and goes outside to play with Bao. The panda sighed and turned to his friend with an apologetic smile.

"Sorry, Bao does that with everyone he meets."

"His persistence reminded me of someone," said Shen eyeing at Po.

"Yeah, I wonder," Po said pretending not to know, "Thanks for convincing Lei-Lei to eat, she really likes you."

Shen frowned, his crest lowered as he made his way to the kitchen.

"She shouldn't."

Po's ears twitched, hearing what he said and looked at him concern. He followed him to the kitchen until they reach the counter, Po watched Shen hearing him sigh.

"They don't know do they?" he asked.

Po looked at his expression and understood what he meant.

His face softens, "Of course they don't, but what happed back then, what happened between us, it shouldn't matter. It's all the past now."

Shen pause as he recognizes those words. He shouldn't feel doubtful but he does and continued to frown, looking at nothing but the floor. His ruby eyes shift back to the panda.

"What do you think would happen if they do?"

"They'll understand when they get older," said Po trying to keep a positive vibe, "You'll have to trust them Shen, just like you trust me."

"_It's was easier because it was just you and only you,"_ Shen thought but kept to himself than saying it. He didn't want to give Po the wrong idea, but it was easier because the panda was that forgiving.

Po wanted to change the topic knowing none of them to want to think about it. Now that the kids are occupied they can finally talk.

"Hey enough about that, let's catch up," Po smiled leaning on the counter and placing his face on his paw, "What have you been doing?"

Shen stared at him as he thought about his question. He turned his focus on the dishes, grabbing the wet rag.

"Nothing much," he answered, "Just surviving out here. I try not to attract attention while I look for any deals in that disgusting village."

Po blinked in surprise, "Wait you actually go to that horrible place? Why?"

"For food and clothing, there's no other place around that has the items I need. If it gets too crowded sometimes I would take the opportunity to steal the expensive ones."

"Shen," Po said almost in a scolding manner. He couldn't believe that this was the life Shen was living. He couldn't understand why he was living like this when he could have stayed in the Valley of Peace where there was always food and warmth.

He stares at the peacock who doesn't see an issue with his lifestyle.

"This is isn't the first time I've done this Po," he acknowledges while cleaning the last dish, "How do think my wolves and I survived over thirty years?"

Po's eyes widen a little but he dwells on the fact and realized how that made sense. Shen was banished and had no access for any supplies, that must have been difficult. He piles up the dishes and goes to put them away.

"I guess that makes sense," the panda spoke.

Shen didn't respond, he only thought back of those times he was with his army. All those years of traveling location to location, stealing food and metal, looking for spots big enough to settle. Shen remembered mostly the times he would stay up at night to stare at the moon, calculating his plans. Those days of revenge were over, he was now back to this old life except it was just him this time. He walks back to the living room until Po asked him a question that made him stop.

"But don't you get lonely out here?"

Shen had to think for a moment as the question hit a nerve. It reminded him of the question Lang had asked him.

"_You rather be alone than facing your problems?"_

He lived in the middle of nowhere, which was what he wanted, alone with no one to bother him. He enjoys the quiet but sometimes it can be too quiet. Those months of being stuck at the Jade Palace, he realized how much he grown used to the sounds of the Five's voices, even Po's antics. He doesn't want to admit it, it doesn't matter what he felt, as long as he away from the pandas he's fine.

"No I don't," he said.

But Po narrowed his eyes at him, not believing him.

"You're lying. You're telling me you haven't missed me or the Five," Po question holding his fingers, "Not even a little?"

Shen shifted his eyes elsewhere as if he was trying to look busy.

"Oh please, why would I miss an imbecile like you."

"Really man? Again with the name-calling?"

"You should be used to it by now."

"Admit it! You miss me," Po provoked by poking the peacock's shoulder.

"I did not!" Shen insisted, "Stop it!"

"You miss me, You miss me," Po sang and he poked his friend from shoulder to his neck.

Shen was getting pissed off as his feathers flared up. He tried to shoo the panda's paws away but he finally had enough and arc his neck to stare down the panda, almost wanted to fan out his train.

"Po if you don't stop this nonsense, I will throw you out of the house and you will sleep outside!" he threatened.

"No you wouldn't…" Po's sentence fell as soon as he saw that knowing death glare. He frowned and looked away.

Shen closed his eyes in relief thinking that it was over.

"…I know you miss me," Po said really fast.

Shen snapped his eyes open, he threw his wings in the air in frustration and defeat.

"Okay fine! I missed you!" Shen exclaimed knowing he can't longer deny the truth, "Are you happy?"

"Very," Po said folding his arms with a smug, "Looks like the great Lord Shen has gone soft."

"Oh shut up," Shen muttered.

Po just smiled back, "I miss you too buddy."

Shen just put his wings back into his sleeve and walk to the chair, feeling flustered. "Can we please talk about something else?"

"Okay, okay, I'll stop teasing you," Po laughed continuing to smile as he too sat down, "I guess I should tell you about all the things that happened two years ago."

He waited for Shen to turn back to him and he was excited to tell him everything.

"So you may have figured it out, after meeting the kids, there are more pandas."

The peacock already knew this but he had to pretend he doesn't. He hated that he has to lie to Po, but he pretended to be listening and to look surprised. "Yes, I understood that when I saw them."

He hesitates to ask him, "How, how many have survived?"

"Oh, there's like many of them!" Po cheerfully said not noticing the bird cringing, "And my dad is like the leader of all of them.

Well, that caught him by surprise. Shen thought he killed both of Po's parents, he looked at the panda with real shock his beak parted a little.

"Your father…"

"Yeah he's alive," Po said but stop as he held out his paws and shook his head, "Wait a minute, wait, wait. I should start at the beginning so it makes sense."

Po deep breath trying to control his eagerness as he tells Shen the story. He tells him how his dad received a message from the universe to find him. Telling him about the secret panda village and all the other pandas look like him.

"It was like one of the most amazing feelings ever, they all look like me…"

The peacock could see in Po's eyes how much that statement means so much to him. He could see how emotional it was for him. It only made Shen feel even more guilty. Po then goes into detail about mastering chi, Kai and the Spirit Realm, and how he is now a teacher of the Jade Palace. Shen listens as best as he can but it was a lot, especially trying to understand the supernatural elements. Although he did laugh when Po told him he was a teacher.

"Okay it's not that funny," Po's eyelids sunk as he stares at the bird annoyed.

"I can't imagine you being one," Shen laughed.

"Well it was a disaster on the first try, but I'm getting better. I've gotten so better that I've taught every villager how to use chi," said Po.

Shen looked at him skeptically with a raised brow. "How does that even work?"

The panda stared back until he gave him the biggest grin, "I'll show you."

He stood up from the chair, taking a deep breath calming himself and put his paws together. He raised his arms in a circular motion and pads of his paws started to glow. As both, his paws glow Po shows his chi to his friend who quietly gasped and stared perplexed. Po then stretches his paws and give some of his chi to the flowers, no longer wilting.

"How, is this possible?" Shen asked.

Po simply smiled, "Chi exists in all of us and around us. That's what my ancestors taught Master Oogway, you give chi or you take it. I taught everyone to always share chi to each other and to the world."

Shen continued to stare at the panda's paws as if he was wondering where the glow went. There was something familiar about the glow but it was also fascinating to Shen, like fortune-telling use to fascinate him. His family had invented powders that sparks colorful fire and studied the stars, but this was something beyond his knowledge. The fact that this was a method created by pandas, made him wonder how powerful they really were. Perhaps this was the reason why the old prophecy chooses a panda to stop him.

"Do you want me to teach you?"

"Huh?" Shen blinked being pulled out from his thoughts.

"Teach you chi, you can do it too ya know," said Po.

The peacock only shook his head and said with generosity, "You already taught me how to achieve my inner peace, you've done enough for me."

"C'mon it would be so awesome to see you try it," Po insisted, "Maybe after the mission, I can teach you other things when we go back home."

Shen sat still as he turns to the panda. "Home?"

Po found Shen's reaction to being weird, wondering why the bird was questioning it. He thought he would be enthused about seeing the village again. He took a note of it as he explained himself.

"Yeah. Now that I found you, you can help us save China, and we can celebrate back home."

Shen didn't think this was going to happen. It was bad that Po found him and now he wants him to be part of this mission and to come back to the Valley of Peace. He definitely did not prepare for any of this.

"…I'm not coming."

"What?" Po cried.

"Po I'm live here now," said Shen, "I'm only letting you and the children stay here until you're rested, but I'm not coming with you."

"But, we could really use your help, Shen. Don't you want to see the others again?" Po inquired.

Shen wouldn't mind seeing the Five again, he also missed them. As much as he wants to, Shen couldn't bring himself to tell him the real reason why he can't come. He had to come up with a lie but it was hard with the bear looking at him. When he hasn't said anything, Po spoke up first.

"Is it because of what happened at the winter festival?"

The peacock's face lit up as he silently thank the bear for bringing it up, now he had an excuse.

"Y-yeah that."

"But no one blames you for what happened," Po frowned. Something about this just doesn't add up, now he knows there's something suspicious going on.

"Still, I shouldn't go back, especially now your people reside there," Shen pointed out, hoping that he will get the message.

It did register to Po on what he meant but he didn't allow that fact to stop him. He just found his friend and he wasn't going to let him continue to live his life as a struggling thief.

"Don't worry about the other pandas, I'll explain everything to them," Po assured, "I did with my dad so-"

Shen's feathers flare-up in panic as he glares at him. "You told your father about me! Are you mad!?"

"No. He has every right to know," Po dictated, "I wasn't going to keep that from him."

"You should have!" Shen snapped, "He is not like you!"

"What do you mean?"

"They are not like you! They won't be as forgiven as you! Why do you think I left in the first place?!"

Shen didn't realize he was raising his voice and it was already too late to hold his fears in. He didn't realize he messed up. As soon as he was done with his outburst, Po looked at him with a serious demeanor in his eyes. The peacock pause as it dawns on him that the panda knew something was up.

"Shen, what's really going on," Po demanded than asking.

He put himself a sticky situation and there was no way out. Even if he can come up with a good lie, Po will see right through it. No, Shen didn't want to go through that turmoil again. He didn't want their friendship to be ruined like he almost did two years ago. Whether he likes it or not Shen knows he can come clean. He let a shaky sigh and looked back up to Po, his brows and his crest lowered. His body wasn't shaking like last time, he showed no fear, but he felt so ashamed.

"When the Soothsayer came to the festival she wanted to tell you she had a vision of seeing more pandas," Shen somberly said.

Po's serious face softened by the mention of Ah-ma, he didn't know she had more visions she wanted to share with him before the attack happened.

"She was only going to tell you but, she accidentally slipped it out to me …"

Shen couldn't bring himself to say it, admitting his fears felt so wrong but he can't keep this lie anymore.

"I never expected any more of them to have survived," he said as his voice quivered a little, "I've found my peace, that's all I wanted but I didn't want to face this. I know I shouldn't have left but I knew they would come to the village, I was frantic I-"

"You're still afraid" Po mumbled loud enough for him to hear.

The peacock fell silent for a second.

"…I can't face them," Shen's shoulders sunk, "I gave them every reason to hate me, I took everything away from them."

Po watched him, his serious demeanor disappeared.

"I know I can't take back my past actions. But maybe if they found you without me being there, I could give them back some of their happiness," Shen glaze at the panda with sincere.

By the way Po was staring at him, he didn't seem upset that he was lied to. The panda looked downhearted and baffled by the bird's actions. He couldn't believe Shen was putting himself through this all because he believes his presence would bring misery to his people. He wasn't sure what to say, but he feels that this is wrong for him to suffer like this.

"Shen why didn't you just-"

"Master Po?"

The adults turned to the doorway, seeing the two panda kids standing and staring at them. They didn't stop and think the kids would hear them. They must have heard the yelling since they were looking at the men with worry.

Po and Shen glanced at each other and back to the kids.

"Are you guys fighting?" Bao asked.

Po shook his head, "No, we were just having a um, disagreement."

He peeked outside and saw it was getting dark.

"You know what, I think I should get you guys to bed," the panda turned to the peacock, "Where should be sleeping?"

Shen thought about it, there was no room for his bedroom but then he remembered the shed.

"The shed is empty with an old mat inside, I hope that's alright."

Po just nodded, "We'll be okay."

He about to head outside with Bao and Lei-Lei when Shen called out.

"Po," he started, "…I was trying to make it right."

The panda turned back to Shen, giving him a small smile.

"I know."

Po goes outside with the kids, but he had some trouble as he forgot to suck his gut through the narrow door. He got unstuck and showed the kids the shed, while Shen stood there and let out a shaking sigh heading to the hallway and to his bedroom.

Lei-Lei glanced back at the house and looked up to the older panda, tugging on his robe.

"Is Fluffy-Baby sad?" she asked. She knew something was wrong but she didn't understand it.

Po only frowned and picked up Lei-Lei. "Shen is okay, he just going through some things."

It was not a good excuse but he didn't want to get into it with the kids. He takes a good look at the shed, seeing that it was big enough for all of them, almost like a smaller house. Bao walks up to the entrance, noticing there was no candle in there.

"It's kinda dark in there," said Bao.

"You guys will be safe with me," Po promise and remembered something that could change their mood, "Hey how's about I tell you guys the rest of the story of Nuwa tonight."

The kids remembered and they were happy they going to hear the rest of the story. The three pandas entered the shed and get themselves ready for bed. None of them noticed the meadow grass beside the building rapidly turning brown and the ground crackling.

* * *

_It has been months since they last saw their parents. Months since they wrote to them and heard anything back. It had been difficult for them to adjust but they promise to their parents they will stay strong during these gruesome times. _

_Invaders were taking over half of China's land, they had been seizing village by village, ransacking, terrorizing and killing innocent people. The emperor was so overwhelmed by the numbers of them he was summoning every warlord and general across the land, even taking some villagers who volunteered. He also summoned Master Oogway and his army of men to protect their homes. With the odds against them, the emperor and Oogway had come to an agreement. _

_The tortoise has students with the knowledge of kung fu. The plan was to have the students stay behind with their own temples and teach the children kung fu. Incase anything would happen to the grandmaster, the art of kung fu must live on and his students will have to finish the fight for the emperor. _

_Míng __Na and her sister __Měi__Hua_ _were sent away_ _to a temple deep in the forest where it's safe. The other children they met were the warlord's children, some from royal families and some were orphans. The temple was being led by Master Qifu, a raccoon dog who was very stoic and disciplined. He split the children into two groups, the older ones will be trained by him, learning kung fu and weaponry, while the younger ones were expected to do chores just to keep themselves occupied._

_Míng __Na soon picked up very early that her teacher wasn't the nurturing type. _

_There was one time where__ Měi__Hua came into the arena and asked her to play with her. Master Qifu gave her a stern talking for disturbing the lesson and doubled her chores. When he speaks his students __he never downplayed the stories of his battles. He would constantly have them repeat certain techniques until they were exhausted. Thankfully they do have a break for a day and play with the other kids. _

_It was a challenge but __Míng __Na put up with it, all that mattered to her was her sister was safe and away from the growing war. She prayed every night her parents were safe, she prayed to her home and her people were not the next targets._

_The children were allowed to write letters to their families, some have gotten responses but the sisters were still waiting for their response. __Míng __Na was glad her teacher gave them an order to distract her. They were to go to the riverbed and to bring backwater. __She__ carried the wooden buckets with her while__ Měi__Hua was running around the forest giggling. _

"_Mi-mi," __Měi__Hua called her sister by her nickname, "Let's go explore let's go!"_

"_We can't sister,"__ Míng __Na shook her head, "We have to bring water back to Master Qifu." _

_The little kitten gave a pout, "Aww, but we never go outside anymore." _

"_Yes you have," said __Míng __Na, "You played ball with the boys remember?"_

_Měi__Hua stopped her running and turned back to her older sibling. _

"_Yes but they play rough. I wanted to play with you." _

_The older cat frowned and looked at her sister. She felt bad that her training has been taking most of her time, she puts the buckets down and goes to give the little cat a quick hug. _

"_We'll play once we're done with this chore, okay?" _

_Měi__Hua glanced up to her big sister, staring at her with her big blue and green eyes before giving __Míng __Na a big smile. She goes over to the bucket and picks one up and runs away. _

"_Let's get the water so we can play!" she cried, "I'll race you." _

_Míng __Na laughs, picking up the second bucket and trying to keep up. __"Sister, it is not a race!"_

_The girls raced all the way to the far riverbed, stopping to admire its beauty. __Míng __Na being the strongest filled the bucket with the water, being careful not to drop it. __Měi__Hua was hopping from one flat rock to another. She makes it to the other side. _

"_Míng __Na look! I made it!"_

"_Be careful coming back,"__ Míng __Na said as she looks for a long stick to carry both buckets._

_Měi__Hua was on fours, looking around and jumping to snatch tree branches. Suddenly the tip of her ears stood up as she heard a noise behind her. She turned around only to find nobody, she glanced around confused, she could have sworn she heard something. She whirled around hearing the noise again. Měi__Hua spotted a bush and stood up, there was something behind the bush. She quietly walks up to it seeing the bush shaking. She moves the branches away to see the other side, but then a hand unexpectedly lunged out grabbing her paw. _

_The little kitten scream and jumped back. The person fell to the ground, breathing heavily. Měi__Hua stood still, shaken for being scared, but then she realized the person wasn't getting up. Her ears twitched when she heard her sister calling to her._

"_Měi__Hua!"__ Míng __Na cried running to her sister._

_The older sibling stopped and saw the person, she quickly pulled her sister away. _

"_Get away from them, they could be the enemy!" _

"_No mi-mi wait,"__ Měi__Hua pleaded as she pulled away. She crouched down to see the person was breathing, she watched them trying to get up but was struggling. The sisters saw the person was a monkey creature, another kid like them. _

"_I think she hurt," __Měi__Hua pointed out. She goes closer to the person and her sister does the same. They called out to her to see if she was okay. _

_The person looked up, Měi__Hua and __Míng __Na__ could see the agony in their bright violet eyes. _

"… _P-please, help me," she begged her voice high and broken. _

_Míng __Na goes into action, she gently helps the monkey in a sitting position, placing her hand behind her back so she won't fall. Her younger sister sit in front of them, frowning with worry. They both can see the red starches on her body and scorch marks on her clothes. _

"_What happen to you?" __Míng __Na asked. _

_The girl raised her head to glance at the cats. She stared at the ground, biting her lip as she forces herself to remember. _

"_I…" her voiced cracked and stutters, "M-my village w-was attack-ked. There were…s-so many of them. My mom and dad…w-we were separated." _

_The monkey's visions became burry but she was trying not to cry. She flinched when something took hold of her hands. She looked up to see the younger kitten was kindly rubbing her hands with her thumbs, smiling towards her. _

"_Don't be scared your safe with us," said __Měi__Hua, __"Our mommy does this when we get scared."_

_The monkey stared into the mismatch color eyes but gave a small smile in return. "T-thank you, both of you."_

_When she turned her head to Míng __Na, the older cat also smiled. _

"_My name's __Míng __Na, and that my little sister." _

"_I'm __Měi__Hua! I'm a Siamese cat!" Měi__Hua cheered proudly, "So what are you? What's your name?"_

"_I-I'm, __Tiān Cháo__. I'm a golden snub-nose monkey."_

_Měi__Hua gasped, "Your fur is made of real gold? _

_Tiān Cháo let out a tiny laugh, she needed a laugh. _

"_No silly," she said rubbing her wet eyes, "It shines like gold in the sunlight." _

"_Oooh, I get it."_

_Tiān Cháo tried to stand up but she didn't have any energy left in her legs and falls. __Míng __Na was able to catch her before she did and gently pulled her arm behind her neck and her other paw hold on to her waist. She allows the monkey to lean on her as support. __Míng __Na could tell she was extremely tired and looked like she hasn't eaten. _

"_How long have you been like this?" she asked. _

"_I've been walking endlessly…"__ Tiān Cháo paused catching her breath, "For days, maybe a week…"_

_Míng __Na's expression turned stern. _

"_We're going to get you help __Tiān Cháo just hang on,"__ she guaranteed, "Let's go sister." _

"_Wait what about the water?" the kitten reminded, "Is the teacher going to be mad at us?" _

_She did forget about her chore it didn't matter to __Míng __Na right now. _

"_We'll do that later, I'll explain everything to him."_

_That seemed to relax __Měi__Hua, she goes back on all fours and took the lead. She hops on the rocks and makes back to the other said. __Míng __Na and __Tiān Cháo took their time getting to the rocks, making sure they wouldn't fall. _

"_Where are we going?" asked Tiān Cháo. _

"_To the temple, we have a teacher who can heal you," replied __Míng __Na, "And there's enough for us to eat." _

_The golden monkey smiled at the mention of food, she couldn't be more grateful that these two girls found her. She glanced back to the younger kitten who was singing a song she made up and it touched her heart when she heard the words. _

"_We met a new friend today! We met a new friend today! And her name is Tiān Cháo!"_

* * *

Míng Na wakes up finding herself laying on a bed. The old cat lifts up her head rubbing her temple. She thought back of the dream she had, no, more like a memory. Míng Na never thinks back on those days but the day she met her came back as clear as day. She felt herself frown, she didn't want to think about the monkey, not after what she had done.

At the corner of her eyes, she saw someone lying next to her. For a second, she thought it was her sister, but it was only her granddaughter who was sleeping peacefully. Míng Na breath a sigh of relief reaching out to pull the blankets on her. At the sight of her wrist, she had forgotten that she and her granddaughter were chained.

Tiān Cháo had her followers chain them in the little girl's bedroom. Lán lǜ was chained around the waist, she was not strong enough to break them. Míng Na was chained on the wrist and the waist. They can still walk around the room but the iron chains were purposely shortened so they wouldn't reach the door. The Siamese cat could easily break these chains if she wasn't constantly being watched. The foxes were watching them all the time, even when they talk only to each other their eyes wouldn't leave them. Míng Na knows she has to plan their escape very carefully and in advance, she glares at the twins as they whisper to each other.

Then the door swings open, it was the hippopotamus who was carrying a tray with him. He turns to the old cat, holding out the tray to her.

"Here."

Míng Na looked at him but took the tray, she was given two loaves of bread, two apples, and two cups of tea. At least these people were decent enough to feed them. She puts it on her lap and gently shook her granddaughter.

"Lán lǜ, time to eat."

The kitten wakes up, her nose sniffing in the air for food. Her grandma gives her an apple and her tea which woke her up more after taking a few bites. While they eat the hippo did not leave and the twins kept watching them. It annoyed Lán lǜ that she wasn't given any privately, she would glare at them but they wouldn't say anything. As for Míng Na, she wanted answers to what was going on with the village, she knows they were having her people working on something. She hasn't seen the golden monkey or the crow in days. Seeing that the hippo was not leaving meant something was up, she spoke up.

"I have questions."

"You will get your answers from our lady soon," Hema bluntly responded.

Míng Na raises a brow in irritation. "Really? It seems she avoiding me."

"We are busy reaching our goal."

The old cat stayed quiet for a minute. She took the small cup and gulped down all her tea and placed it back on the tray. She straightens herself looking stern and raised her voice.

"I demand to know why are you even helping her, you could at least give me that. What exactly did she promise you?"

She stared through Hema's mask and directly to his eyes, she wasn't going to let it go until she gets something out of him. Lán lǜ glanced back and forth feeling the tenseness in the air. She saw Hema relaxed his muscles as he folds his arms.

"She promises us a second chance in life if we help her capture the dragons and built the new world."

"A second chance in life?" Míng Na questioned.

Hema glanced at the twins and back to the cat. He almost looked hesitant to answer. Míng Na waited until he finally spoke in a saddened tone.

"We didn't live our lives to the full extend," he explained, "I've been a soldier from my past life, never had a choice to be anything else."

Míng Na then glanced at the twins, expecting to hear their words on the matter. They remained silent as they looked at other directions, avoiding her gaze. She glanced back to the hippo who was also staring at them.

"They don't speak much, but from the small words they shared with me, they were abandoned," he said with a sigh, "They struggled alone, and they died alone."

Míng Na blinked rapidly realizing that the two were children all this time. Now that she thought about, she doesn't blame them for wanting to relive their childhood, but not like this. They looked up staring at her granddaughter, Lán lǜ only stared back with eyes full of pity.

"As for Gang, he's just theft. All I know is he lost his men and wants revenge on the man who killed him."

Hema turned his head back to the old cat. Although half of his face was hidden, Míng Na could tell he was intimidating her with his gaze.

"We are grateful to Tiān Cháo for finding us in the Spirit Realm," he said with admiration to his leader, "You should be grateful too, she spared your life and is letting you join us."

Míng Na scoffed in disgust. She had no interest in joining them, especially how she, her granddaughter, and her student were treated. She prayed Pangolin was okay and have gotten help by now.

"You said you guys are from the Spirit Realm?"

Míng Na turned to her granddaughter as Lán lǜ who looked at the hippo with a curious gleam.

"What's it like?" she asked.

Hema blinked at the little kitten, not expecting her to ask him anything. He thought about what to say before clearing his throat and answering.

"It's quiet, mostly strange. There are many places too beautiful to describe but it's a massive world with no logic. You wake up alone and just wander around," said Hema in the same somber tone.

"Wander around? No one's there to greet you?"

"You have to be lucky to wake up by somebody or by family."

Lán lǜ tilted her ears and her head, trying to understand. It doesn't sound like the heaven her parents describe in the stories they would read to her. She wondered if these people ever found their families. But by the tone of the hippo's voice, it appeared none of them ever did.

Just then, the wooden doors opened again, everyone turned to see the golden monkey and the crow riding on her shoulder.

"_Míng __Na_," Tiān Cháo spoke in a melody tone, showing a dominant smile.

The Siamese cat pulled her granddaughter closer to her as she glared at Tiān Cháo. She watched her walk in with a tray of her own.

"So, what is everyone talking about?" Tiān Cháo asked with fake innocence.

"Just simple small chat my lady," said Hema.

"Oh, good," the golden monkey turned to the cats, "I hope you two aren't too bored."

"I'm more agitated than bored," Míng Na said harshly. The tip of her ears and her tail twitched in annoyance. She felt Lán lǜ mover closer to her side, gurgling a small growl from the back of her throat.

The glares didn't bother Tiān Cháo; she placed the tray on the floor as she sits with her legs crossed. She looks up at the hippo and the foxes and nodded to them.

"Give us some privacy," she kindly ordered.

Her followers understood and gave a small bow before leaving. Gang flew over to Hema's shoulder as he closes the door behind them.

The Siamese cats didn't like the fact they were left chained and alone with a powerful witch in the room. Míng Na kept her guard up, she had recovered from the attacks from the days ago so just was ready for anything. When Tiān Cháo met her gaze she did not back down and continued to glare at her. The monkey gave her a polite smile, one that was familiar to her. But the old cat wasn't falling for it, this was not the same person was friends with. Before she could say anything, Míng Na noticed something different and frowned.

"…Are you wearing one of my robes?" she asked flatly.

Tiān Cháo was wearing a light peach robe over her clothes, she left it open instead of tying it. She held out her arm showing off as she let out a small snicker.

"I thought I should look at least decent before I came to talk to you," she grinned and asked, "How does it look?"

Míng Na rolled her eyes. "It's just like you, taking things before asking."

"Aw but that's what good friends do, we borrow each other clothing right?" the monkey said with malice.

Míng Na decided not to answer that.

"What are you doing with my people Tiān Cháo?" she demanded to know.

Tiān Cháo turned her attention to the tray, arranging some items. "They finished most of the traps I planned around the village. I've allowed them to retreat back to their homes for now."

The old cat's blue eyes widen.

"Traps for what?"

"To keep any outsiders from interfering," said Tiān Cháo, "I can't afford to make any mistakes."

Míng Na let out a frustrated huff, "Ugh, why are you doing this?"

Tiān Cháo stop what she was doing. Her tail flopped to the floor, this time she turned to glare back at the cat.

"I told you, we're going to fix everything. For Měi Hua," she firmly said.

By the mention of her sister, Míng Na held her breath. She wanted to yell at her for bringing up her name but both women said nothing as they stared at each other. Her frown lessens as she thought about her sister. Both of them gaze off already cross with each other.

Lán lǜ was confused by all of this.

"Who's Měi Hua?" she asks her grandmother.

The old cat stared at her, realizing she never told her granddaughter her sister's name. Before she could tell her Tiān Cháo beat her to it.

"She was my best friend."

Lán lǜ turned to the golden monkey who got on all four and made her way to them. She jumped and sat on the edge of the bed with them, although Míng Na held arm out separating the girl from Tiān Cháo.

"And she was Míng Na's sister."

The kitten looked up to her grandma, wondering if any of this was true. She watched as the Siamese cat sighed, her ears and whiskers lowered.

"It's true."

The wicked monkey gave a serene chuckle as her mind goes back to all the time she was with her friend. Those were the only memories she loved looking back, those times when she had a little glimpse of happiness.

"She was like a light you can never snuff out. No matter how bad things get, she always had the brightest smile on her face."

Tiān Cháo stared into Lán lǜ's eyes and gave her a wide smile that made the kitten feel very uncomfortable.

"And she had blue and green eyes," she said pointing at Lán lǜ, "Just like you."

Tiān Cháo then turns around and jumps off the bed, landing on the palms of her hands. She almost does a perfect summersault, but the robe got into her view and land with the end part in front of her face. Her tail pulls it down and sits back down on her rear by the tray.

"Your grandmother and I made a promise to Měi Hua when we were growing up," she said as her smile turned to a deep frown looking up at Míng Na.

"But it seemed she has forgotten about it."

Míng Na tried not to let her look of disappointment get to her, making herself look stern.

Lán lǜ stood up on the bed, despite the chains around her, and held her head high, almost heroically.

"You better stop bulling my grandma or I'll take you down with my kung fu skills," she said holding her arms to the side and had her leg in front.

The golden monkey was not impressed but was amused. "Kung fu is nothing compare to the power of the Gods and soon those feeble techniques would die with this old world."

"It's not feeble! Kung fu defines who we are, it's part of our culture," Lán lǜ said, "As long as we're here it would never die."

"And that's where you're wrong," Tiān Cháo pointed out as she explains.

"Kung fu is nothing but mindless fighting, fighting leads to wars and wars leaves trails of death. I can't have that in my new world. By destroying this world it would destroy its history. Everything and everyone you know will be erased, forever."

Míng Na didn't want to believe any of this. It sounded impossible to destroy an entire world, it sounded like Tiān Cháo was just making it up as she goes along. But she has seen the powers of the Gods, so there has to be true to this. She was starting to add the pieces so far in her mind.

"So that's your plan," Míng Na spoke gravely, "You want to make a peaceful world by destroying this one with millions of innocent lives, you can't be serious."

"Oh but I am," Tiān Cháo tells her with confidence.

"It's hypocritical Tiān Cháo."

"I'm not being a hypocrite, I'm doing what it's right," she claimed.

"And what will you do once you got what you want?" the old cat questioned.

Tiān Cháo just smiled, "Once everything is gone, you will see me build the new world with creations of my own like Nuwa did."

Míng Na felt the temple of her brows raised as she understood what she meant. The monkey saw her friends' expression, she reach to her chest showed the jade stones as a reminder.

"It's just like the fairytale we read Míng Na," said Tiān Cháo, "Nuwa wanted friends so she took pieces of the earth and combine her chi to make them."

She turned to the tray where she collected pieces of dirt, rocks, and leaves. She mushes them into one pile as her hand closed around the stone dragons.

"I'm going to test it out."

Tiān Cháo closed her eyes as she put her mind in a meditated trance. She held out her hand above the pile, focusing her energy on it. The cats watched, not entirely sure what was going to happen, but just like in their nature, they were curious. Lán lǜ then remembered something important that made her tail stand up. Her teacher had the jade stones with him but she didn't know what his plan was. It then finally clicked to her as she pulled Míng Na's sleeve. The old cat turned to her granddaughter and bend forward so she could whisper something in her ear.

"Grandma I don't think it will work," she whispered.

Míng Na looked at her, she wasn't sure what she meant until she turned back to Tiān Cháo who suddenly had a worried look on her face. The golden monkey stared at the pile of earth, obviously baffled.

"Why am I not feeling her chi?," she muttered, "This should be working, why isn't she responding…"

Tiān Cháo looks down at her necklace, studying at the stone in the middle. She then gasped as she pulled it off from the string. She squinted her eyes looking at the stone closely. They slowly widen, her pupil shrank to the size of a grain of dirt.

"It's fake…"

Míng Na's ears stood up, her mouth gap a little as she watched her, holding Lán lǜ close to her. She watched the monkey's arm slightly shake, as her hand closed the fake jade stone, hearing it being crushed. Tiān Cháo started breathing heavy and her balled up hand punches the floor, causing it a few cracks.

"IT'S FAKE!" she screeched, "GANG!"

The doors flew open as her followers rush in. Míng Na realized they never left and were listening this whole time. Gang flies in front of his leader.

"What! What is it?" he cried, never hearing his name shouted so frantic like that.

The monkey stood staring at him in his eyes.

"The pangolin took Nuwa!"

"What?" the crow was surprised.

"I need you to find her and bring her back," she ordered, "Find that pangolin! If anybody else has her, kill them!"

"Yes, Tiān Cháo!"

The crow nodded and took off. The hippo and the foxes stayed behind trying to calm down their leader. Tiān Cháo was hyperventilating, her hands ran through her fur on the top of her head, her back arch as she stares at the floor.

She started to mumble to herself her breath trembling, "I can't mess this up, I can't mess this up…"

Lán lǜ stood up again, "Looks like my teacher outsmarted you!"

Míng Na pulled her down back to the bed, giving a disapproval stare. Before she could say anything, Míng Na noticed the snub-nose monkey stopped breathing and ever so slowly turn to them. She felt her blood turn cold as she saw her face.

Tiān Cháo looked at the kitten with so much hate. She had deep frown showing her teeth, her brows her downward increasing the wrinkles on her temples. What scared the old cat the most was her eyes, those shrank violet eyes gave a small glow.

"_You knew!"_

She goes over to the kitten but Míng Na stops her.

"Tiān Cháo don't you dare touch -AHH!"

The golden monkey uses her strength to push Míng Na out of the way and off the bed along with their trays. As she reaches out, Lán lǜ was so scared that she cowered, thinking she was going to get hit. But she only heard her chains break, when she looked up Tiān Cháo stared down at her. She screamed when she grabs her by the tail, holding her upside-down close to her face.

"You may look like her, but you are nothing like her," she said with so much anger, "She would never hurt me.."

Her purple eyes glanced at a cabin where the girl's clothes were kept and carries her over there.

Míng Na tried to get up but she painfully landed on her hip and was coughing. She screamed out, "Please don't hurt her!"

"It's for her own good!" Tiān Cháo snapped as she threw the kitten in the cabin. When she closed it she put her hand on the door and grabs her necklace, feeling chi flow to her hand. Frost spread all over the cabin, freezing it solid. Tiān Cháo let out a long breath feeling calmed for now.

"You will come out when you've learned your lesson," she said to the doors. She turned to her fallen friend seeing her struggle to get up.

"Leave them, go, and have the villagers finish the job."

"What about you my lady?" asked Hema.

"I need to be alone…"

Tiān Cháo walks out of the room, kicking the door open and disappeared down the hall. Hema and the twins glanced at each other, they were alarmed by her behavior but there wasn't much they could do. They walk past Míng Na and locked the doors, not bothering to help her.

Míng Na pulled herself up using the bed as support, she made her way to the cabin, thankful that the chains were long enough.

"Lán lǜ!"

Míng Na tries to open the cabin doors but it was solid like ice. She tries to punch it but frost refused to break, she kept trying until her hip started to hurt. She sild down leaning on the cabin, placing her ear to hear inside.

"Lán lǜ…" shed called out.

"Grandma."

"Oh thank gods, all you alright?"

"I think so," the kitten said sounding confused, "Um, I thought she was going to hit me. Why did she throw me in my cabins?"

"It's…it's just to scare you, sweetie," said Míng Na. She remembered what this tactic was for but she didn't want to tell her granddaughter. She knows she wasn't scared of the dark but that could easily change.

"Just, don't be scared in there okay? I'm right here."

"I'm not scared, but it's kind of chilly in here," said Lán lǜ. Luckily for her, she has some clothes in the cabin to keep her warm like a blanket.

Míng Na closed her eyes in despair, feeling so guilty that she couldn't protect her granddaughter. She leans further and placed her paw on the frozen cabin. It was at this moment she wished she was young again, to be stronger and free her.

"I'll find a way to get you out of here," she said, feeling a few tears stream down her face, "…I'm so sorry Lán lǜ…"

She could hear movement inside. She made not be able to see it but she felt her little kitten place her paw where hers is.

"Don't be sad grandma, it's not your fault," Lán lǜ comforted, "As long as you're here, we'll be okay."

Míng Na finds her words comforting but it still felt like this was her fault. She felt like she let her family and her people down. She wishes the golden monkey would just stop this madness. But Míng Na knows she has to stay strong, for her granddaughter's sake. She wasn't going to stop until she claws the cabin to open, even if the frost stings her paws.

* * *

**So I had fun writing this chapter! I still feel maybe I should have made the flashback a tad bit longer, but what do you guys think so far?**

**There's not much for fun facts but Master Qifu's name means bully and that will play in the story later.**

**I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter, I'm not sure when the next chapter will come out but I'll see what can do. Stay safe out there!**


	7. How to Wake Up a Goddess Dragon

**Hey guys, just wanna say sorry for the delay of this chapter. I was supposed to have this finish like two weeks ago, but I got stuck with a bad case of writer's block with some parts of this chapter. It frustrated me for days but at least I got it done. There's also a surprise in this chapter but I think the title reference will tell you.**

**Also last note, I'll also be posting new fanart for this chapter so don't be afraid to check it out. Enjoy guys, again sorry for the delay!**

* * *

Chapter 7: How to Wake Up a Goddess Dragon

When she woke up from her sleep she saw it was still dark.

Tigress tried to fall back asleep but a certain panda lingered in her mind. She was worried about him and the kids. She wants to find them as soon as possible; the threat of a new and powerful enemy was stressful as it is. Seeing she wasn't going to fall back asleep any time, she stood up and walked away from the slumbering group.

"_I might as well be the lookout for now,"_ she thought.

She spotted a large rock nearby and sits, observing the forest for intruders. There was not much too observed, she was mostly encircled by tall grass, trees, and rocks. The sky was still blue and starry, with no signs of the sun coming up. Tigress turned to check on the group, they were all sleeping together. They have been walking the lands for hours, trying to reach Huang Shui Village while keeping their eyes out for Po. Mei-Mei was the first to get tired from walking, but Tigress was impressed that the female panda was able to catch up with everyone and didn't complain in hours. Then Ah-ma started to get tried which was understandable. Now that she thought about her, Tigress noticed the goat wasn't sleeping by Lang. Then she felt a presence sitting beside her. She turned to the side to see the soothsayer sitting by the rock. Ah-ma held her cane close as she gazed at the night.

"You are thinking of him, are you?"

Tigress blinked but she knew what she meant. She turned back to look up at the night too.

"Yes," she said.

"I am certain he and the children are safe," said Ah-ma.

"Another vision?" Tigress asked, her ear and tail twitched.

"A feeling."

They both stayed quiet and continued to watch the sky. As the young master stared, she let her mind wander back to the conversation she had with Lang. She remembered how he said Ah-ma was overwhelmed when Shen left. Thinking about it longer, made Tigress felt sorry for her, having to carry a burden even though it wasn't her fault. She frowned and looked back to the goat at the corner of her eyes.

"Are you worried too?" she asked.

Ah-ma rubs her beard and said, "I'm always going to worry for Shen. I have taken care of him most of my life, it's like second nature to me."

Although she never said it out loud, she always felt like she was a second mother to the peacock. She tried her best to be there for him, it wasn't enough to put him on the right path but it was enough to reason with him.

Tigress nodded and spoke up, "I talked to Lang. He told me about the vision you had about the pandas."

She waited for an answer. She glanced back again and only heard a small hum as a response.

"It wasn't your fault," said Tigress.

Ah-ma sighed and looked down, her hooves rubbing her cane.

She said sadly, "But I was the one who made Shen run."

Tigress lowered herself off the rock and stood by the soothsayer. She could see the hurt in her eyes and she was started to feel bad for bringing it up. The old goat stared up back to the sky.

"While I find your words comforting, I still feel guilty," she said, "It's not always easy carrying this gift."

The female tiger nodded in understanding.

"I know how much it affected Shen, but maybe this vision will show him the right path to happiness."

"You mention one from the future, what was it about?" asked Tigress. She had been curious about it since Po bought it up. Ah-ma turned to look at her and explained.

"My last vision showed me, Po and Shen, together and fighting a great threat. Weather it is this threat I cannot tell, I never saw the person's face, it was only the voice I heard."

Tigress process this information, putting the pieces in her head. If the great threat is Tiān Cháo then that would have to mean Po would need Shen to defeat her. That would also mean they need to find him, which was a problem because he could be anywhere. Tigress made a note in her mind to ask Master Pangolin about it, he might have a clue. Tigress looked directly in the soothsayer's eyes.

"Do you think we may find Shen in time?"

Ah-ma shares her warm smile.

"I do not think, I know we will," she said.

They both looked back up to the sky, seeing the night sky glowing brighter as the sun peaks.

* * *

As the sun lit up the sky, a few rays shined through the opening of the shed. Three sleeping pandas were snoring peacefully.

The youngest one, Lei-Lei, stirred in her sleep until she eventually woke up. She blinked and slowly sat up. She looks up to see the light peeking through the doorway. She glanced down to see the boys were still asleep, snoring away. Lei-Lei turned away to look at her Stripey-Baby, confirming her doll was still tried she put it back on the floor.

"Go back to sleep Stripey-Baby," she quietly whispered.

Suddenly Lei-Lei noticed something odd. She noticed she was still wearing the jade stone around her neck. She thought she saw a little glow from the necklace. She stared at it for a while, wondering what made it glow. She waited and continued to stare at it until she pulls the stone closer, placing her ear to it. Everything was still quiet until she heard a strange buzzing noise from within it and finally saw the faint glow. Lei-Lei gasped and stared as the jade stone had a goldish light. It disappeared and she frowned, she shook it but it didn't come back.

The little panda wanted to wake up Po and tell him about it but she remembered she needed Bao's help to wake him up. Seeing the boys were still snoring she didn't want to spend all of her time trying to wake them up. Then her eyes lit up as she remembered one person who she can talk to and play with.

She gets up and made her way out of the shed. Once she was outside she looks down and spotted large cracks in the ground. She paused. Looking at them with a serious demeanor she hopped over the cracks, making a game out of it. She returned to her cheerfully-self after jumping over the cracks. Lei-Lei trotted inside the house, looking around for her new friend. She goes into the kitchen but found nobody.

"Fluffy-Baby…" she called trying not to be loud.

There was no response and she walked out of the kitchen. She turned and spotted the hallway, noticing it leads to another room. Quietly she walks down and hallway, slowly peeking into the room. There she had found the peacock.

He was asleep with his back in front of her.

The room was big but there wasn't much to observe. Besides the bed, there was a desk and a cabin on the other side. When Lei-Lei saw the peacock wasn't up she walks into the bedroom very quietly. The first thing she noticed was his long train sticking out from the blanket, forgetting why she came into the room for. She smiled as she walked closer, finally getting a better look at Shen's feathers.

"So beautiful," she whispered.

Lei-Lei was mesmerized by the red circle patterns, she reached out to touched the feathers, she could feel the stem of each feather and how soft they were. She giggled as she petted them. Her small ears twitched when she heard movement and glanced to see Shen was now facing her. She walks closer to him, staring at his sleeping face. Lei-Lei tilted her head curiously, wondering if his crest on his head was soft too. The little panda climb on the bed reaching to touch his face, but then she saw ruby eyes popped open.

"Hi!" she cried happily.

"Wah!"

Startled Shen jumped back causing Lei-Lei to roll out of the bed. She sat up and let out a series of giggles while the peacock stared at her.

"What do think you're doing?" Shen demanded surprised to see the child in his room.

"Good morning Fluffy-Baby!" Lei-Lei said.

Shen's feathers relaxed as he eyed the girl. He had reminded himself not to act so skittishly around the kids, they were just kids. He almost forgot that the little panda gave him a nickname, one he didn't felt comfortable with.

"I would appreciate it if you call me by my name," he said as he gets out of bed.

Lei-Lei looked at him blankly. Shen didn't want to explain thinking she would eventually understand. After that rude awakening, he goes to the cabin for his clothes. Seeing the little girl was still standing behind him, the peacock gently pushed her out of the room.

"Go wait out there," he commanded.

She seems to get the message and runs off.

Shen made sure she was gone before he changed. He was surprised she came into his room without making a sound. Po was probably looking at her right now he thought. He frowned as he thinks back to the conversation from last night. Shen isn't sure what to say to the panda after he confesses his reasons for leaving. Po wasn't upset but he knows he still lied to him. Shen sighed, it didn't matter anymore, the truth was already out. He got himself dress, ready to say goodbye to Po before he leaves.

When Shen walked out of the room, he found Lei-Lei sitting in one of the bamboo chairs, waiting for him. He also noticed a piece of the armchair was missing, no doubt that she ate it which made him grumble in annoyance. When Lei-Lei noticed he came out she smiled rushed over to him, giggling. Shen quickly put his wings up to stop her.

"Um, you shouldn't be too close child…" said Shen.

Lei-Lei frowned and looked at him confused, "Why?"

Shen didn't want to answer that. He did not want to share the gruesome truth of what he did to her people. She tilted her head to the right and was staring at him so innocently that he had to look away. To Lei-Lei, the peacock looked sad, having the same expression he made yesterday. When she doesn't get an answer, she goes closer with her arms rise, reaching out to him.

"N-no!" he said very hastily making her jumped back.

He soon regretted his action when the little panda pulled her arms back and stared directly at him. Her eyes were wider and she let out a slight whimper as her lip trembled. No one had looked at him like that before, he was overtaken by the power of guilt. Shen sighed and rubbed his face. He really had no idea how to talk to kids. He bent down to her level seeing the tears building in her eyes. This was the first time he noticed the color of her eyes, they were pure blue like the ocean.

"I'm sorry," he apologized, "I just, I don't know what you want."

That was hard for him to admit, let alone to a child. But Lei-Lei didn't seem to be judging him. Like before she rise her arms to him jumping on the tip of her toes, making a humming sound. Shen raises a brow, the child wanted to be picked up. He hesitated for a moment, but carefully he raised his arms to her and she instantly rushed in holding on to the bird tightly. Shen didn't expect that and almost stumbled. She was heavy in his wings he was afraid he was going to drop her.

Shen glanced down to see Lei-Lei giggling as she buried her face in the feathers of his long neck. He stayed stiff, he wasn't sure how to react to this. No one had shown him so much affection before. The panda looked up and beaming a sweet smile.

"Fluffy-Baby all better now?" she asked.

Shen blinked at her and understood what she meant. She must have sensed his mind was troubled and wanted to cheer him up.

"Um…yes?" he questioned but she seems to buy it.

"Okay!" Lei-Lei beamed, playing and ruffling his feathers commenting how fluffy they were.

He felt touched that this child wanted to comfort him, even though they just met yesterday. She reminded him so much of Po. As she babbles on, she would glance up at him every second and Shen just stared at her. This made him felt more guilt, he tried to kill off these small innocent creatures and for what, for nothing. He frowned, his mind reminds him he shouldn't have her this close, he doesn't desert it. His thoughts of angst were gone when he let out a grunt.

He felt his mustache being pulled, not too hard but it surprised him. Lei-Lei was pulling it trying to braid it. He glared down at her and use his free wing to pull his whiskers away from her paws, yet she still smiled at him.

"That's enough of that," Shen said as his annoyance returning to him.

His crest twitched when he heard a voice from outside.

"Lei-Lei, where are you?"

"Come out wherever you are!"

Po and Bao were calling out to the little girl searching for her. When Po enters the house his search came to an end as soon he spots her in Shen's arms. For a second he stood dumbfounded, he didn't expect to find the little panda in the peacock's arms. He snaps out of it and quickly goes to his friend.

"Lei-Lei what are doing?" he said as he takes her in his arms.

"Hugging Fluffy-Baby," she laughed.

"Yeah, I saw…" Po said bewildered and looking at Shen.

"It just happened," Shen said although he was relieved he didn't have to carry her.

Bao followed his master and saw he found Lei-Lei. Po places the little panda on the floor next to the boy but she quickly goes back to Shen's side, hugging him. He frowned realizing this was going to be a problem. Bao wanted to join in and give the peacock a good-bye hug, but Po stopped him, not wanting his friend to be stress.

"Lei-Lei we have to get ready to go."

She gasped, "Fluffy-Baby is coming with us?"

She sounded so happy that it broke both the men's hearts in half. Po scratched the back of his neck, trying to find the right words.

"Um, Shen not coming with us," said Po, not trying to look at the girl. He knows she was frowning, he could feel it.

"But why…?" she sounded so upset.

Shen tried to pull away and made sure she doesn't make another attempt to hug him.

"This is my home and eventually you'll have to go back to your home soon," Shen tried to explain but he could tell the child was not convicted. Lei-Lei removed his wings on his shoulders and ran to hug him again, whimpering. The peacock could feel the strong grip from her, he just stood there hoping the older panda would do something. He couldn't believe that this girl already bonded with him within a few hours.

As Po tried to think, Bao step in and put his paw on Lei-Lei, he waited for her to turn around and gently but not roughly pulled her away. She looked like she was ready to cry and she wanted to pull away.

"C'mon Lei-Lei, we gotta go," he said still pulling, "I'll let you hug me if you want to."

There was a quick pause before Lei-Lei decided to hug the boy, making him groaned in pain while letting a few tears out. Bao didn't like how she always holds him tightly but at least he did the right thing and allowed the adults to talk once last time.

Po was grateful for Bao handling the situation. He turned back to Shen giving him a small smile of appreciation for everything he has done for them. Now it was time to say good-bye and Shen honestly frowned sadly. He wanted to say something but he couldn't, glancing down to the floor.

"I'm not upset if that's what you're thinking," Po spoke first, making his friend look back at him.

"I still shouldn't have lied," Shen said.

Po nodded in understanding. While they talked Bao continue to hug Lei-Lei but then he noticed a weird glow coming from the necklace.

"I just can't face them, I don't think I'll ever have the courage to do so," Shen admitted, it hurt to say that because it made him feel pathetic.

The panda still understood but he wanted to know.

"Why didn't you just talk to me?" he started, "You could've just told me and we would have solved this problem, together. You didn't have to leave but I get where you're coming from. I just wish you could have, I don't know give yourself a chance to try."

Shen never really thought about that. He was so caught up with his paranoia of what-ifs that the only thing he could think of was running. Maybe if he did stayed he would have help Po when facing Kai. From what he was told it sounded his friend almost died from the powered hungry yak. For a calculating peacock who could invent anything he really felt like a coward.

Meanwhile, the panda kids were too distracted from the glow coming from jade stone and Bao was trying to get the adult's attention.

"Uh, Master Po…"

"I'm sorry Po, I wish I could take it back," said Shen knowing that didn't answer his friend's question.

"Don't worry about it," Po affirmed him, "At least I know you're okay, that's all that matters to me."

"Guys!"

The panda and the peacock turned to the kids, they were about to tell them not to interrupt but they saw the golden glow. Their eyes were wide as the stone glowed and then disappeared again. Lei-Lei remembering she wanted to show the jade to the peacock and go to show him, hopping on her feet.

"What on earth was that?" asked Shen as he stared at the little girl confused.

"I think it's Nuwa trying to get out," Bao suggested.

Po picked up the little panda and takes the stone from her to examine it, wondering why it was reacting like that. If it was glowing right now then something must be wrong. He shows it to Shen giving him a better look.

"Shen, this is gonna sound crazy but there are gods trapped in these jade stones," Po elucidated, "A woman name Tiān Cháo is using their chi to do something. We're not sure what."

"And the god in this one Nuwa from the story Master Po told us," Bao said excitedly.

But Shen gave the pandas an odd look of doubt. "An actual god is trapped in that jewelry, isn't the dragon Nuwa a myth?"

"Yeah, I thought so too until I started hearing her voice."

The peacock not only didn't believe him but he narrowed his eyes and had an expression mixed with perplex and concern. Po realized he made the same mistakes again and rolled his eyes.

"Shen it's not like that."

"Are you sure or should I be concern?" Shen inquired flatly crossing his wings.

"No, I can really hear her but only when I'm dreaming." But that didn't seem to help Po's case as Shen still looks doubtful with a raised brow. The panda was starting to sense that he doesn't believe in any of the folklore stories.

"Look I can prove it."

"How so?"

"By setting her free…somehow," Po sounded uncertain. He did on his first try but he concludes that it wasn't enough. He going to need more help, then he turned to the kids and an idea came to him. He had seen Bao's chi has gotten stronger since he started training, as for Lei-Lei he only saw use her chi once.

"Kids, wanna help me bring Nuwa out?"

"Yeah!" They cheered and run outside with Po following them. Shen had no idea what was going on but he followed the pandas outside. He watched as Po crouched down to the kid's level, giving them instructions on what they need to do. He placed the jewelry in the middle of their circle, himself getting ready.

"Po, what exactly are you doing?"

"Nuwa needs chi to break free, we're going to give her ours," Po said as he put his paws together.

"And this will work?" he questions his friend.

Po just smiled and nodded, "I'm positive."

The panda closed his eyes and linked his paws together, the kids watched him and did the same thing. Shen mostly stands aside and watched, he not sure if this plan will work but Po knows about chi more than he did. He still doesn't believe there was a god in the jade, there was never proof that mythical creatures exist. But Shen put his thoughts in the back of his mind and let the panda do what they need to do.

The pandas stretched arms as their paws glowed that golden light. All was quiet and still, as they feel the energy from within and they focus their chi on the jade stone. They waited for a reaction as they transferred their chi. Po didn't want to open his eyes just yet but he still wanted to see if it was working.

"Shen," the panda whispered loudly, "Anything happening?"

He waited for an answer but he couldn't wait and open one eye and glance at the peacock.

"I'm not sure."

He opened both his eyes to see the stone was glowing but not as bright as before. His shoulders slumped in disappointment, even the kids felt let down watching the light fade again.

"Aw c'mon," Bao pouted.

"I don't get it, should have worked," Po started down at the jade then picking it up to stare at it closer. He began to pace back and forth, pondering what he should next, holding the imprison dragon close.

"_It almost worked, what could be missing?"_ Po thought as he thinks.

The kids sat on the ground and watched their teacher, they wanted to help but there wasn't much for them to do. They turned to the peacock, thinking maybe he had some answers, they watched him walked over to the panda.

"Are you sure it was supposed to work?" Shen queried.

"Yeah, I mean it happened before," Po insisted.

"But if there was a god, wouldn't she be out by now the movement she senses energy," the peacock theorized.

Po frowned taking in his words and looks back to the jaded jewel.

"I don't know. It's like something is preventing her," Po replied before adding, "Maybe three is still not enough."

He deeply groaned, "I wished the guys were here…"

Shen could see the panda was growing frustrated with the situation. Glancing at the jade, still ambiguous of the whole thing, he breaths out a sigh and took Po's paws to have them display the jewel to him.

"What are you doing?" Po asked.

"Perhaps I could try…" Shen bluntly said.

Po blinked, astonished by this action. "Really? But you never practice giving chi."

"Well I'm about to now," Shen said as he locked his wings together. He may not understand it but that didn't mean he wasn't paying attention. He remembered how Po did the technique, he focuses only on the jade stone while moving his arms and extended them to the jewel. The men stood there for a minute and the kids watched in anticipation. When nothing happened Shen closed his eyes and did the technique again, focusing as hard as he can. When he opened his eyes and saw it did nothing he scowled in irritation. This was reminding of him of all the times he tried to mastered inner peace.

"Didn't work huh," Po said feeling bad.

Shen just grumbled in response, "Well now I feel foolish."

The panda tried to hold back a light chuckle.

"At least you tried, it's not like we can ask the universe for…"

Po drops his sentence as a new idea came to him.

"That's it!"

Shen and the kids watch him run off and coming back with his jade staff, holding it like it was a great treasure.

"I can't believe I didn't think of this."

"Think of what?" Bao asked.

Po went on explaining his next plain to the others. "Okay so when I was fighting those creeps at the village, my staff reacted and use my chi to blast them. And I just remembered, there's chi all around us, so I'm going to do is try to summon it to my staff and then combine it with my chi and it should be enough."

While Shen seems at a loss for what the panda was saying, Bao was the only one who understood the plan but asked a very concerned question.

"Is that gonna hurt?"

Po's ear twitched but tried to brush it off. "No…at least I don't think it will."

"Po wait," Shen interrupted, "Have you ever tried this method before?"

"No," the panda admitted frankly.

"Then we should not test it," Shen tried to sound reasonable, "This idea of yours could drain all of your strength."

"But I have to try."

As soon as Po said this he looked down to the jade again, seeing it was sparkling that same golden glow. He glanced back to Shen with a serious demeanor and hopefulness.

"This is the first time Nuwa is trying to break free, something must be wrong. I have to help her."

The peacock wanted to debate about it but he knows Po was not going to change his mind. Once the panda set his mind on something, he doesn't back down. Shen stared back with his own demeanor.

"Fine," he said firmly, "But if you start to feel weak from whatever you're going to do, we are stopping this."

"Fair enough," Po said thankfully. He once again places the stone jewel on the ground while he stands right in front of it with his staff ready. Shen stood back and allowed the kids to stand beside him as they eyed the master.

With two paws, Po holds the staff above him while he closed his eyes and concentrates. He breaths slowly in and out. He opened his mind, continuing to inhale and exhale, putting all of his focus on helping Nuwa. He allows his body to relax as he tries to sense any chi outside of his body. He tuned out the sounds of the world and everything fell silent.

"_Okay universe,"_ Po talks in his thoughts, _"I don't normally ask for anything but I need more chi to free a god." _

The others waited and watch as the wind from out of nowhere starts to pick up. The dry grass and the tree branches rocked gently from the blowing wind.

"_Please let me your chi, share your power with mine…"_

Po felt himself in a state of peace. He could feel the cold wind rush through him, he could feel the energy around him, it was as if the universe was speaking back. Po could feel his fur stand up as he was sensing power circling his body. The unfamiliar chi appear and rush through his body, the staff felt warm in his paws. Now Po concentrates on his own chi into the staff, giving it all he can. Then a bright light engulfed the jade staff, Po opened his eyes and was amazed at how much he was carrying, the universe answered him.

"Whoa…" Po stared at his staff, admiring the light of the chi.

Both Lei-Lei and Bao were astounded, even Shen was surprised that actually, it worked. The way the staff glowed created the illusion of Po holding a fireball, like the ones he deflected back at the harbor of Gongmen.

"It worked!" Po cheered trying not to trip as he hopped on his legs, "Guys it's actually worked!"

He stops his little dance as he points his staff to the jade. He wobbled a little but tried to stay focus. But that was a giveaway, as Shen noticed Po looked tired and a little pale. He glared at him, "Po, that staff is draining you."

"Wha? No, I'm fine," Po ignored him while pointing his staff.

Shen walked over to him, "I know you're not an idiot, we agreed we will stop if it weakens you."

"Shen, we're this close it's gonna work," Po cried but the peacock was not having it. It was weird for him to be the voice of reason when it was the opposite. Still, Shen was not having it as he grabs the staff, making Po look at him.

"Not in your state it won't, you're not even pointing it directly to-"

As Shen's wing contacted the staff, it suddenly glowed and the staff shoots a powerful beam of energy right at the jade stone. It made everyone jumped and they watched as the small jewelry absorbed all of the chi, causing it shimmers brighter.

"What did you do?" Shen accused.

"I think you meant what did we do," Po corrected.

They both stared at the jade stone as it starts to hover in the air, the carvings of the dragon glowed pure white. Little bolts of chi sparks, the jade came to life as it vibrates viciously and spins. They watched as waves of gold winds the jade and it shoots up like a firework, radiating brighter. It suddenly exploded, unleashing a powerful gust and a roar that echoed throughout the lands, and then it crashes back to solid ground.

* * *

Meanwhile, Gang flew high in the air getting a view of the whole land. He has been flying all night, not taking any breaks in fear that he may miss a clue. He had searched everywhere for the pangolin, he assumed that he succumbed from his injures but there seemed to be no trace of him. Not even a trail of blood that he could see.

"He couldn't travel that far," Gang murmured, "There no way…"

Gang didn't want to go back empty-handed, Tiān Cháo had a breakdown over losing Nuwa and he didn't want to upset her more. As flapped his wings, he looks up seeing something in the sky, he blinks as it shines in his eyes. For a second he thought it was the sun but he dismisses it seeing the real sun peeking through some clouds from his left. Then out of nowhere, the sky lit up with a white explosion and a roar, and a huge gust of wind pushed him.

He screams as he comically tumbles from the wind and the crow finds himself falling from the sky and lands in a big tree, painfully.

"OW!"

* * *

Tigress leads the group in the forest, continuing their journey to the village. All seemed quiet until a large gust of wind bellows out of nowhere causing the group to stop. They flitch as dirt and leaves came flying at them. Then they all heard that thundering roar echoing through the lands, that roar made everyone uneasy. It was so far away but it was so loud that it sounded like it was right next to them.

"What the heck was that?" Mantis asked what everybody was thinking.

Tigress could only glance at him and back to the path ahead. She had no idea what that roar was.

* * *

Po and Shen had their arms up from the powerful gust that pushed them back, having the kids hide behind them and holding on to their legs. The four of them stayed very still, the bright light was gone and everything was silent. The panda and the peacock open their eyes very slowly, seeing dust clouds dancing around them. They put their arms down as they see something in front of them, something very large. As the clouds finally settle down, their eyesight became clear and they both walked forward with the panda kids staying close by their side.

When they got closer they all stop and did nothing but stared at what was there. A body, a very large and long serpent-like body. In front of them the head of the body. Both Shen and Po were wide-eyed, they didn't know what to say or how should they approach. The men glanced at each other and back at the head. They know what they were looking at a dragon.

Po without saying a word decided to walk up to the dragon while Bao stayed back, nervous than curious.

As the panda approached the head, he could hear the steady breathing rumbled the earth. He couldn't believe he was actually looking at her. It was Nuwa.

Her body was covered in bright scales of yellow, they glimmer in the sun like koi fish, yet strangely her limbs had little tufts of fur. The hidden horns poked out from the long strands of her eco-green mane. Her face and mouth were long with whiskers at the end of her lips, her eyes were close and unseen.

Po wanted to be very careful, he could see Nuwa's cat-like paws had long nails and he didn't want to startle her. He walks a little closer, still stunned to the fact that he was looking at a real-life dragon. He pauses for a moment before he looked back at the others who stared at him like he was crazy for going up to her. He turned back to the dragon and took a deep breath. Very softly he put his paw on her face, tapping it gently. Her skin was smooth and warm like lizard skin. Po called out to her.

"Um, Nuwa…?"

Suddenly Po found himself staring at his reflection in a large sharp pupil.

"EYEBALL!" the kids screamed in unison grabbing Shen's wings to hide behind. Even the peacock was stunned to even care the kids grabbed him. He didn't know what to make of this.

The monarch eyes blinked, her pupils dilate to normal as she sits up. Po backed away and back to the others as Nuwa slowly tries to get up. She breaths out a low groan gurgling in her throat. She trembled as she steadies her limbs her long paws digging on the ground. She lifts up her head grunting as she stretched her muscles and shook her body and mane. Nuwa blinked a few times before she turned to the bear, her eyes widened realizing who was standing in front of her.

Po couldn't help but smile, this was the first time he was actually seeing Nuwa face to face. He was a little nervous, meeting an actual god was a big deal and it's not every day he meets them. He stayed still as Nuwa's head moves closer to him, sniffing his scent before she spoke up.

"P…Po?"

That the same voice he heard in his dreams, her voice was still sweet and elegant.

"Hi, Nuwa…" Po said with content.

The dragon tilted her head in confusion, "…Are we still in the dream realm?"

"No," said Po, "You're in the Mortal Realm."

He watched Nuwa stiffened for a moment before she turned to look at her surroundings. Her ears twitched to the sounds of the wind, her eyes shifted from left to right, she then shuddered soft gasp now understanding what the panda meant. She was free.

"This is…"

She couldn't finish her sentence. She was in shock and awe that she was out of her jade stone prison. She had sensed she was back in the Mortal Realm but to finally see it again almost brought her to tears. Everything was so different but she knew this was still earth, the realm she fell in love with centuries ago. She opened her mouth and started to pant then it turned to giggles. She softly laughs to herself, her mane and whiskers suddenly levitated.

She was so happy that she instantly took off running and jumping on all fours, causing the ground to shake. She blissfully laughed letting out a happy roar.

Po and Shen did not expect this and they found themselves on the ground. Bao and Lei-Lei were laughing as the vibrations caused them to jump up and down.

"I'm really here!" she cried running in circles, "I have returned to my home!"

She spotted a grassy meadow and jumps in to roll around.

"I haven't seen grass in a long -ow ow ow!"

Nuwa quickly jumped out of the meadow, didn't even realize it was all dried and stale.

"I never thought dried grass can be so prickly," she said as she shook her back.

Once she calmed down she went over to the others, who were getting up. The peacock and the pandas stared up at the dragon who beamed a smile at them. She laid down on her fours to be at their level, her tail swished to her side. She never thought she would meet any of her creations in person, a wish she always dream of but can't have.

She turns to Po and bows her head to him, "Thank you so much Po, I'm truly grateful."

Po held his staff close, feeling bashful but nodded with a smile of his own, "Heh, no biggie."

Nuwa turned to the side and smiled even wider as she saw Bao and Lei-Lei. She loved children very much. She lowers her head further not wanting to scare the panda kids. They looked at her with hesitation, they never met anyone who was twice as big and tall to tower over them.

"Hello little ones, I'm Nuwa," she greeted them with kindness.

They both blinked, stunned by how soft her voice was. They smiled waving to her in a shy manner.

Then it was Shen's turn. Nuwa gradually approached him, giving him the same smile she showed to the pandas. She could tell he was speechless of her appearance, not wanting to overwhelm him she stood a few inches. Although he was no longer a lord Nuwa still bowed her head to him, recognizing him as a member of a royal family.

Shen still couldn't believe what he was seeing, a dragon was in front of him and she bowed to him. He had known their stories for years but disregard them to only be fantasy tales to entertain children. But he was proven wrong, all of the logic have no use to what was standing before him. He could only stare at Nuwa with curiosity and apprehension. She looked back up to him with the warmest smile he had ever seen, it was beautiful.

"Hello Shen…" said Nuwa.

The peacock flitch only a little, finding it strange to hear his name from this ginormous goddess.

"How did you…?" he tried to ask but Nuwa already has an answer.

"My duty is to watch over all of my creations."

Shen felt his body turn cold, trying to swallow down his gasp of fear. He doesn't remember much about the god's abilities, all he knows is they were very powerful beings, so this information caught him off guard.

He could hear his voice being shaky, "T-then, then that would mean y-you…"

"Yes, I know," she whispered softly, "It's okay."

Shen just couldn't believe any of this. The goodness Nuwa knows of all his past sins, and yet she still smiles and still bows to him. That's not how it goes, he thought she would show hints of anger or sorrows, but there was none of that, none that he could see in her orange eyes. Nuwa moves away before Shen could asker his questions.

"I am grateful for everything you all done to set me free," said Nuwa, "As much I would love to reexplore my home, I'm afraid there is a greater task at hand."

"What do you mean?" Po asked.

Nuwa frowned sadly, her mane and whiskers stopped floating. "When I reconnect to the brothers I heard screaming, there was so much anger and then I heard her words."

The dragon glanced at the older panda, looking very hunted.

"Po, Tiān Cháo knows she was fooled. She looking for me," she said.

Po could hear the worry in the god's voice. He turned away to stare down at his staff, he could sense there was still some chi left inside. Summoning that power and using most of his chi did drain him, no matter how much he didn't want to admit that. But now he has something to stop Tiān Cháo for good.

He turned to the kids and back to Nuwa as he said, "We gotta find the others. The sooner we find them and the village, the sooner we can defeat Tiān Cháo. And we'll save the dragon brothers."

Nuwa agreed and stood up on her fours. "I shall fly us there."

"I don't think that's wise," Shen intervene but feeling awful for correcting a god, "If these people are looking for you, they could spot you in the sky."

"Good point, that means we have to stay low," said Po, "Aw man it would have been awesome to see you actually fly."

Nuwa nodded in agreement, "Not to worry, we shall stay low. But yes, it would have been indeed awesome."

Po couldn't stop grinning as he looks at the dragon with so much glee. "I can't believe the goddess Nuwa said awesome."

The yellow dragon giggled, "Oh I love saying that word, it would always ruffle Ao Guang's scales. Awesome! Oh, what's that one word you always say in battle?"

"Um…you mean skadoosh?" Po asked.

"Yes that one!" cried Nuwa hopping on her paws, "That's another word I love. Skadoosh!"

Shen just gawks at the goddess and back at the panda, trying so hard not to facepalm by these exchanges.

"_Great, there's two of them,"_ he thought noticing how the two acted very and eerily similar.

He noticed Po was approaching him, he still looked tired from summoning all of that chi. As the panda gave him a small smile Shen understood they were going to continue their journey. It was time to say good-bye.

"Well now that we free Nuwa, we gotta go and save the other ones," Po stated.

"And you are sure you'll be alright?" Shen asked trying not to sound worried.

"I'm fine," Po assured, "Trust me I've been through worse."

The peacock rolled his eyes, "Just don't get yourself kill."

"I'll try not to," the panda chuckled.

There was quietness between them for a moment until Po spoke up.

"Hey um…if you ever want to come to see me and the Five again, you're always welcome."

Shen frowned, his brows and crest lowered, "You know why I can't go back."

"I know that just…just don't be a stranger okay," Po said sadly.

Shen was going to respond but he found himself in a tight hug, not a rough hug like the one he received from the village. He could feel Po resting his head on his shoulder. He ultimately returned the hug by wrapping his wing around the panda, it's the least he could do for him. He stares at the ground somberly.

Nuwa observed them, wondering why the friends were saying good-bye. Her brows narrowed in a sad manner. She glanced down at the kids who were also watching. As the friends were done hugging, the panda kids walked up to the peacock to say their good-byes.

"Thanks for helping us Mr. Shen," Bao said bowing to him.

Lei-Lei just ran up to him, hugging him and not wanting to let go. Po had to pick her up and held her close so she wouldn't wiggle out from his grip. She was already in tears reaching out to her new friend.

"Fluffy-Baby…" she cried.

Shen tried not to look at her and he places his wings in his robe sleeves.

"Take care, all of you," he said only looking at his friend.

Po nodded in return, "So long Shen."

With his staff in his paw and his other arm holding a distress Lei-Lei, Po walked forward to continue his mission with Bao following. Nuwa didn't leave just yet, she allow Po to go ahead while she turned back to Shen. The peacock was puzzled why she wasn't following them but then she spoke.

"Why are you doing that?" her voice had a serious yet sad demeanor, "Why are you pushing them away?"

This caught Shen off guard. It almost like she could sense something was upsetting him. He didn't want to answer but she was waiting with patience.

"I'm not pushing anybody away."

Shen looked up, he could tell just by gazing in her eyes she was not buying it. Those eyes reminded him of a certain someone who always stares whenever they were concern about his well-being. Shen did not like that and tore his gaze away from the god. He could still feel her stare.

"Then it would make sense for you to come with us," she continued, "It wasn't just Po's chi that woke me up, it was yours too."

Shen scoffed at that, he didn't think he really helped that much. He had tried made few attempts and nothing happened, what could he possibly do that was helpful for the panda's mission. He looks down at his wings almost like he was expecting the glow of his chi to show itself. Then Nuwa asked him something that irked him.

"Why are you afraid to go back to them?"

He looked back at the dragon with a glare, wondering why she would ask him that. These questions were starting to sound like the ones the soothsayer would ask him. He wanted to stop this conversation, but he felt he should answer back, even though he wanted to snap at the dragon.

"You said it yourself you see all, you know all my past deeds," he said almost harshly trying not to raise his voice, "I stained a village in blood, I tried to take back my home by force, and I made many attempts to kill what I thought to be the last panda."

"Shen-" Nuwa wanted to let the peacock know she has forgiven him for those acts but he cut her off.

"Why are you just like him?" Shen gestured to Po, "You're a god, I'm certain you wouldn't like to be around someone who tried to kill off the entire race. Aren't you going to at least judge me?"

"You want that?"

The way she responded made Shen's next sentence caught in his throat. Nuwa sounded bewildered and hurt, when he couldn't respond she continued.

"It is not my place to judge you," said Nuwa, "I punish no one. I love all, even the ones who lost their way."

She said it with so much honesty that it amazed Shen a little. She was nothing like how he pictured gods to be. She playful like a child but loving like a mother. She looked like she wants to say more but was holding back, probably because she didn't want to get too emotional about it. She wasn't trying to discourage him from what he believed was right she wanted to make sure if he was okay.

Shen once again tore his gaze away. "It doesn't matter, Po found his family and he's happy. I got what I want and I'm happy."

"Are you?" she questioned as if to make sure if that was true.

The peacock didn't want to answer that last question. He saw the pandas were waiting for her so he slowly backed away and bowed to her.

"You should go, it was an honor to meet you, goddess," he said firm and respectful.

Before Nuwa left she said once the last thing to him, "Do not let fear control you, Shen."

Shen found himself looking at her again, right in the eye after she said that. The dragon goddess then walked off joining with the pandas. The peacock stood there for a moment letting that sentence sink in. He then shook his head and went back to the house, not wanting to watch them go for another minute.

Shen goes to his room to fix his bed, he was going to keep himself busy with chores around the house. He cleans in the kitchen and the living room, checking on the flowers. He changes the water and put them in a new vase, they still looked healthy. The last task he needed to do was to clean the shed the pandas were staying. He was not sure what he should do after but his mind would think of something.

The peacock goes to finds a broom and heads back outside and to the shed. He tries not to look at the barren lands in front of his home, he did not want his worries to get to him. He walks into the shed to take the mat out but he stop when he spotted something on the floor. He picked it up and realized it was the Tigress doll the little panda was carrying. Shen went rigid as he stares at the toy, reminded how much Lei-Lei was crying. He closed his eyes tightly, trying to get the image out of mind. He didn't want to think about it, he didn't want to think about them. It was too late though, Shen found himself thinking back to what Po and Nuwa said.

His mind started to interrogate him, going over why he should have stayed, why he should have been honest with Po from the beginning. Then Nuwa's last say to him repeatedly over and over again. He blocked all of it out so he could think.

"I did what was right…" he told himself. It was like he trying different ways to convince himself it was right. He wasn't letting fear control him, was he?

As the bird stood very still he presided to look back on his life so far. He stares at the doll in his wing and let a frustrated and long sigh that he has been holding in. Who was he kidding, he knows he can't deny it forever. The goddess spoke the truth, he hated to be called out but it was the truth.

It wasn't just inner peace he found, he also found friends who cared for him and gave him that second chance. But then he left that behind, afraid that death was coming for him once more, forcing him to face consequences. What made him feel worse was Po and his people were in danger two years ago and he wasn't there to stop it. Now the panda was facing another supernatural enemy, one that could possibly be a lot worse than the yak. Shen didn't want to admit but he was still a concern for Po, even though he said he was fine. He saw how that staff drained him, it didn't sit right with him.

Shen narrowed his eyes and stared ahead. He knows what he needed to do, this time he going to ignore his paranoia mind and rather listen to his heart.

* * *

The panda and the goddess kept walking, finding themselves on an empty road. Po carried Lei-Lei while Bao stayed by his side. The older panda glanced up to see Nuwa looking around, probably wanting to see how much the world has changed. He wanted to ask what she said to Shen but at the same time, he didn't want to keep missing his friend all day. He forces himself to think of other things to miss like the Five and dumplings.

Po gave a small yawn, finding it strange that he was still tried. He thought his energy would come back, he didn't think using his staff would drain him this much. He tries not to think about it and kept moving forward, reminding himself to find a spot to rest for later.

Lei-Lei tried herself from crying, resting her head and arms on the panda's shoulder. She misses her Fluffy-Baby so much. She wiggles around to play with her toy, but as she looks at her arms she came to a horrible realization. She gasped so loud that it made Po stop walking.

"Stripey-Baby's not here!"

"Wha-What?" Po cried casing the other two to stop.

He saw Lei-Lei was talking about the action figure, she wasn't carrying it. That's when he remembered they must have left it back at the shed. The little girl started to whine as new tears spilled from her eyes.

"I-I lost Stripey-Ba-Baby…" she stuttered as she cries.

"Hey, hey, don't worry I'll get her back," Po said rocking her.

He gently puts her down next to Bao and turns to Nuwa.

"She lost her toy," Po explained while thinking how awkward it's gonna be going back, "I'm gonna make a quick trip back -"

When Po turns around he suddenly spots someone from the distance coming their way. He blinked thinking he was seeing things but his eyes went wide seeing who it was. He saw it was Shen with his hat and dao along with a supply bag he was carrying on his back. The kids saw him and were surprised too. Lei-Lei however, was excited to see him and ran up to him and the peacock glanced down at her holding out the action figure.

"I believe this is yours," he said handing the toy to her. Lei-Lei hugs the doll tight repeating Stripey-Baby to herself. She looks up to Shen, her blue eyes beaming.

"Thank you Fluffy-Baby!"

"Please stop calling me that," Shen bluntly said still not use to the name. But Lei-Lei was not having it as she hugs him again.

"Fluffy-Baby!" she cried happily.

The peacock tried to ignore the warmness in his heart as he turns to Po who dumbfounded. He answered first before his friend could ask what he was doing here.

"I'm coming with you," he said, "I don't know how I can help, but I know in your weak state you can't face the danger alone. But once this is all over I'm returning to the house and not to the village, understand?"

Po only nodded and couldn't stop grinning, "Thanks, buddy."

"Welcome to the team Mr. Shen," Bao cried as he too joins in the hugging.

Although the hugging was becoming too much for Shen as he tried to push them off.

"Po!"

"Okay, guys give him a break c'mon."

As Bao moves and Po tried to pull Lei-Lei off the peacock Nuwa stayed silent, observing them and smiled fondly. She was very proud of the bird for listening with his heart. When Shen made eye contact with her, he couldn't help but wonder if she knew this would happen. He felt his brows furrowed feeling annoyed. When the panda kids let go he walks up to the dragon as she still was smiling.

"I know you had some part to this," he accused but the dragon giggled.

"I did not," she said innocently, "You finally decided to join the path you want to be on."

As she said this, the peacock felt even more annoyed, now wondering what that meant. Not only did this goddess reminds him of Po but she was starting to sound more and more like the soothsayer. He tries to push it in the back of his mind.

"Okay we're exactly are we going?" Shen asked to distract himself.

"We're heading down this road," Po said carrying a cheerful Lei-Lei, "Hopefully it would lead us to Huang Shui Village."

The goddess dragon, the pandas, and now the peacock continue down the path, keeping their eyes out for danger and for the rest of their friends. Unbeknownst to the mortals, a few patches of grass turned yellow and the ground cracked. Nuwa on the other hand did notice as she can pick up the sounds clearly which made her frowned dreadfully. She didn't want to glance behind her, not wanting to worry the others.

"_We must make haste,"_ she thought to herself.

* * *

**So a little fun fact, I wanted to change a few things in the script like having Gang show up and interrupting Po from waking up Nuwa. But I wanted Nuwa to have a few moments with the characters and to show her personality, plus I was having bad writer's block. I'll have the battle with Gang for the next chapter, that's your only spoilers for the next chapter. Thanks for reading guys and thanks for being patient.**

**Be careful out there and stay healthy!**


End file.
